


Love in Gossip Land

by orphan_account



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Life with Derek
Genre: Drama, Forbidden Love, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Derek and Casey go to New York as a graduation gift, Derek meets the infamous Serena Van Der Woodsen. They start a fling, and with it Derek and Casey get pulled into her world. A world full of gossip, rich teens, and drama. Casey must face her denial and act before she loses Derek to Gossip Land. Could she really compete with IT girl, Serena? Mostly Dasey.Crossover Fic
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Derek Venturi/Serena Van Der Woodsen
Comments: 38
Kudos: 22





	1. Dazzled in New York City

Gossip Land

Author's Note: I had a bit of a crazy idea one night about doing a crossover. I thought about how I wanted to test the waters with another fandom, and suddenly this one hit me over the head. I love Gossip Girl and thought it would be fun to try. This will still mainly be a Dasey fic, but I wanted to add a unique element. Gossip Girl is a crazy world of drama, rumors, and the sophisticated lives of those characters made this something I wanted to try. I truly don't know if this will become much of anything, but hey, that's what writing is about, pushing the limits. So here it is my first crossover fic, let me know what you think of the start and if this is something that intrigues you too.

Disclaimer: Gossip Girl and Life with Derek are not my own, fictional adaptation of characters.

* * *

"You are not coming." Casey said decisively, shooting daggers at Derek across the dinner table. "There is no way you will ruin my two-week vacation with my dad, Derek, just forget about it!" Her face was red, and she knew she looked like a lunatic, but she didn't care.

Derek laughed, leaning back in his chair, challenge sizzling in his dark eyes. "Nice try, Spacey, he invited me there is no way I could turn down his generous offer just because you say so."

Nora interrupted as Casey and Derek's heated eyes locked over the table. "Casey, I think it was very sweet of Dennis to invite Derek. He told me he really has come to appreciate him, and since you both graduated and are on your way to University, he thought it would be a great way to celebrate your accomplishments. Plus what's two weeks with Derek in a different city compared to being here?"

Casey huffed a laugh, looking at her with defiance. "The difference mom is that I can avoid Derek here, I can't really ignore him if we are forced to vacation together!"

Derek laughed sarcastically. "You couldn't ignore me anyways, princess. You've tried to for years, yet there doesn't go a day where you don't chase me down to yell at me. I am the victim here, clearly." He smirked at her, challenging to deny that fact.

She puffed up with anger, she hated seeing that look of confidence. It's not like she _wants_ to fight with him every day! "I only yell at you because you push my buttons, Derek. You irritate me, and you know it. Don't pretend that you don't enjoy tormenting me."

He stopped chewing and slowly smiled. A victorious glint smoldered his brown eyes. "Well, then you just proved my point Case. You have never been able to ignore me. I get under your skin, and we have gotten used to that, it's our normal. Why don't you admit that you can't stand to be anything less than little Miss perfect for your dad? Admit it, you can't control yourself when I'm around, and that's the real reason you don't want me there."

Casey gasped, feeling her throat closing dangerously. How could he think such a ridiculous thought? Only Derek would think of something that obtuse. She didn't want him there because she needed a break from Derek's constant presence. Sure, Casey was used to having everything around her under control. That is the way she liked it. She liked order and doing things right. Derek was the opposite of all those things. He was chaos, her chaos, and she never recognized herself with him around. She swallowed painfully as she became aware her mother was still staring at them. She felt caught. Maybe there was a smidge of truth there, but no way would she give him any sort of validation. She could just imagine his cockiness at being right for once and she definitely couldn't have that. The last thing she needed was to have to look at that stupid smirk more than necessary.

She finally forced a laugh, which he didn't seem to buy at all. "Only you would think of something that stupid Derek! I don't want you there because you have no business being there, you're not related to him!"

"Casey!" Nora shouted, almost choking on her food. "Enough, maybe go upstairs and take a moment. Derek is your step-brother and Dennis sees him as if he was your real brother."

Casey blanched, and Derek's smile dropped instantly.

Derek rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Nora you just made me sick, Casey will never be my sister. We just live under the same roof. I can even accept the step-brother label, but me being that freak's brother? Forget it." He motioned his head towards her and looked at her, trying to get her to back him up.

Casey for once agreed with him fully, the thought of ever calling him that made her skin itch. The look he gave her was layered with different undertones of resistance to being called her brother, and for some reason, it brought a smile to her face.

"For once, and only one time I will agree with Derek. I will never see him as my brother, and neither should anyone else." She felt shyness go over her face as Derek smiled at her. She hated that he could make her angry one moment, happy another, shy in an instant, and daring the next. Why couldn't she just hate him completely?

Nora looked at George, and he just shrugged. "We gotta let them come to accept it on their own terms."

Derek suddenly stood up and gave George a deadpan expression. "Never, dad. That'll never happen so quit living in fantasy world." He turned to Casey and signaled for her to follow him. "Case can I talk to you alone before they make me throw up my dinner?"

She blushed at his certainty and quickly looked down to conceal it. Nora mouthed at her "Please try to work it out," and Casey sighed deeply as she followed him up the stairs.

As soon as she entered his room, he crossed his arms and leered over her. "Look we will never come to an agreement this way. I want to go, and you don't want me to go. So what if I did my own thing and gave you all the time you want with your dad? I can be around as little as possible. Don't worry about me, I am sure I could find a hot attraction somewhere," he winked at her teasingly.

She felt her cheeks pinch. Typical Derek going after every single girl that crossed his path, why was he so shallow? She felt that familiar undercurrent of annoyance.

"You're telling me you are going to go all the way to New York just to pick up girls? You are so immature, Derek." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

He moved closer to her, causing her to flinch. "What else is a guy supposed to do then, wait around for your commands? Be reasonable, Case."

Derek knew exactly how to provoke her, and he smiled as the wheels turned in her head. He didn't know why he wanted to go so badly, but the thought of traveling with Casey and finding ways to torment her was a concept too enticing to pass up. Dennis had invited him along to keep Casey company while he worked. Derek accepted for that reason, but he made Dennis promise he'd never tell Casey. He preferred having her angry at him than for her to be sweet. Having nice moments with her made things too intense, and he just couldn't have that.

Casey suddenly stepped in closer to him eyeing him angrily. "No, here's what we're going to do. It seems there's no winning for me here, you are coming no matter what I do, but you'll have to abide by my rules. You will of course have time to explore New York, but you are to stay with us the majority of the time. I don't want to ruin George's life if for some reason you get kidnapped or get lost. Have you not heard the crime rate statistics in New York? It would totally ruin my trip if anything happened to you. I'm not going to let you do that to me just because you are hormones on legs, this is my graduation gift from my dad and I want to enjoy it. You will stay with me the whole time so I can keep an eye on you. End of story," she said adamantly. She stopped for a second as he gave her a dazzling smile.

She stammered, and broke the eye contact, spending too much time staring at her shoes. "I don't really want you around me okay? But I refuse to let you ruin this for me by being reckless."

Derek laughed, feeling elated that she wanted him that close despite all her objections before, was she jealous? He felt a surge of smugness as he stepped even closer to her. She could smell the cinnamon from the apple pie he had for dessert and unintentionally bit her lower lip. He was too close and she fought against the urge to look at his mouth. His velvety voice was too close to her ear.

"You do realize you just begged me to stay around you? I'll do it only with one condition," his gaze combed over her.

"Derek the fact you are coming at all should be enough, please don't make this more complicated," her voice wavered.

A smug smile went over that charming face. "What's the matter, Case, not up for a challenge?"

The curiosity got the best of her. "Fine, but it better only be one condition, or I swear I will make you shop with me the entire time we are there."

He grinned widely, that charm took her off guard again."Only one. I just want you to answer a couple of questions, do you think you can do that?"

She could feel her heart in her throat, why was he looking at her that way? All she could do was nod, but she was terrified of what lied behind those eyes, what scheme was he plotting?

"Why don't you want me to go after other girls? It seems you always get annoyed or angry, it doesn't matter who that girl is. Even with Emily, you seemed resistant." He was inches away from her face. "Do you really think I'm that awful that you think I'm better off alone?"

Casey couldn't believe he asked her that, she felt a torturous heat go through her and was trapped in those dark eyes. She turned completely red and could feel herself sputtering.

"I-uh" she said with difficulty, "I don't care who you go out with Derek," she scrambled for a reason. "If I seem annoyed it's because you aren't serious about any of them and you just hurt them, one after the other. I don't think you're as awful as you seem, but I have yet to see redeemable qualities in you."

Derek stared at her for a long time, as if he was trying to exorcise the truth out of her but she was stone cold, she couldn't move. Even to herself, she didn't sound confident in that response. After some time he just nodded, and the shoved her out the door.

"Thanks for playing, Case. You win, I guess thanks for being honest about my low qualities. For someone who claims to hate me as much as you do, I'm surprised you would beg me to stay with you. You make no sense, but whatever. Goodnight," he slammed the door and she just stared at the door.

She closed her eyes tightly, feeling a prickle of tears. She couldn't let this go, not with Derek thinking she thought he was worthless, that's not what she meant. She knocked hard.

"Derek," she could feel a crack in her voice and grimaced, what was wrong with her?

She heard the shuffling of his feet. He opened the door and looked at her with question.

"All I've known is your teasing, your constant pranking, and your insults. I will admit there are occasional sweet moments, but that doesn't happen often. Maybe you are a fantastic guy, but I haven't met him."

He stared in silence for a long time. That one question he wanted answered seemed to be under a mile of Casey's excuses. "Okay, so if you haven't seen that guy then what reason could there be for you not wanting me to hook up with other girls? Do you really think it's normal for a step-sibling to care so much about the other's dating life? I don't see why you care in the slightest."

Casey was dumbfounded and she could feel the word vomit coming up. "I-look I'm sorry for what I said, I am confusing even to myself. I have no right to comment on your dating life. My dad was sweet enough to invite you, and you do deserve to celebrate. I mean you got into university, that's a miracle. Please come Derek, and maybe for the first time ever you and I could get along." She hated the desperation that was seeping out of her.

He threw her a blinding smile, and nodded. "Fine, only because you begged," he laughed and shut the door. She took a deep breath and couldn't believe she had crumbled that way.

Derek had managed not only to get her to invite him, but also beg him to stick by her side. That sneaky, clever idiot. How did that happen? His question still threw her in orbit. She refused to unlock that train of thought. She refused to admit it was a jealousy issue, that couldn't be true. She went off to pack, trying to summon excitement for the trip ahead of them, but Derek remained on her mind. Traveling with Derek, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Casey had woken up extra early and gathered her things. She was so excited, but traveling always caused her to feel like she was a minute away from snapping. She barged into Derek's room, turning the light on.

"Wake up, Derek," she announced as chirpily as possibly. Derek tossed and turned, groaning. He opened one eye looked at her blearily. He looked at the clock and turned back to glare at her.

"Casey, it's 4 am, our flight doesn't leave for another six hours, why must you be such a weirdo?" He turned away from her in a huff. "Leave, I'll come down in a couple of hours."

Casey chewed on her bottom lip anxiously and sat on his bed. "Derek, clearly you've never really traveled before. We need to prepare for the unexpected, what if there is an accident on the highway, or there is a sudden rainstorm, or what if we go to the wrong terminal, we need to leave no room for us being left behind. I need time to eat breakfast and do my crossword puzzle as it is my calming ritual. You see, planes freak me out."

Derek couldn't help but smile, but wiped it immediately and turned back around to face her. "You are going to do a crossword puzzle? Could you be any lamer, it's bad enough I have to travel with you, and now you tell me I have to travel with my grandma?"

Casey slapped him hard, and glared intensely. "You are the one that decided to come and ruin my vacation, so now you will have to suck it up. You know if we don't do things my way, I will get a lot more annoying than usual, do you really want that?"

Derek smirked slowly, thinking that it would be funny to see her become even more frazzled. As much as he would have loved to play with her that way, he knew he would feel like a jerk the entire time. The thought of an even more annoying Casey was a frightening concept.

He rolled his eyes and sat up. "Fine, now can you leave so I can change or are you going to supervise that too to make sure it's done in a timely fashion?" He started taking his shirt off, maintaining eye contact.

Casey stared in mute surprise, she knew he was doing it on purpose. Teasing her and making her uncomfortable was the sort of thing Derek thrived off. She got up and shot him an annoyed look.

"You better be downstairs in five minutes," she said decisively and turned away from him. She let out a troubled breath as she left his room and could hear his laughter fading in the background. She slammed the door and stood there for a moment trying to erase the memory of his shirtless body, hockey had clearly done him well. _Ew_ , she thought with disgust, _did I just check out Derek_? She shivered and ran to her room, locking that part of her mind shut.

* * *

The morning flew by and Casey and Derek had bickered the entire way to the airport. Derek joked while they waited in line, going a million miles per hour. It was strange, usually, Casey was the talkative one. As soon as they got their boarding pass, Casey left Derek to get her breakfast to buy her crossword puzzle. She snuggled up on a chair and began working on it. Derek found her and sat down, he put his headphones on and turned the music up on the loudest setting. He drummed on his lap, and Casey just shot him an infuriated look.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to focus and your music is so loud I'm surprised you haven't gone deaf," she complained.

He just shrugged and leaned back."You have your pre flying rituals and I have mine, suck it up buttercup."

Casey rolled her eyes for the millionth time in just three hours. Derek had managed to irritate her every step of the way. When they finally got on the plane, he stole her window seat! "Sorry, Case, you were too slow putting your luggage overhead, turns out it pays off to pack light."

She towered over him, "Move this instant or I swear I will sit on you."

He laughed loudly, "Yeah right, you don't have the nerve." He couldn't help but feel a thrill go through him as their eyes locked.

Casey looked around her and saw people trying to get by and Derek's challenging smile was making her crazy. She stopped thinking and sat right on his lap, looking down at him with a winning smile.

He looked shocked, and she didn't even realize it but she had placed her hands on his chest as a way to stabilize herself. He wasn't fighting her off. She noticed those eyes darken, and there was a moment of heady confusion. She was deeply aware she was literally sitting on his lap, it was so inappropriate, yet she was frozen. She wasn't breathing, and she could feel his heartbeat under her hands. Was he just as frazzled? A voice blared through the air to buckle the seat belts.

He finally spoke up. "Uh, okay, you win," he stammered and put his hands on her waist to push her up, but the plane started moving suddenly. She tumbled forward, her face suddenly in his neck and his arms wrapped around her so naturally. Derek couldn't say or do anything, and the smell of Casey's hair confounded his senses.

She heard Derek's breath hitch and that sound made her mind work and jolted off him. He moved quickly sitting in the middle seat and pulled out his headphones. He tried to distract himself from what just happened. Casey sat down and looked out the window, she could feel her pulse quicken. As the plane took off neither said much to each other, but Casey felt embarrassed. She basically gave him a lap dance. Somehow, all the thinking eventually made her drift off.

Derek sat there trying to let the noise in his ears change the direction of his mind. He looked over to see Casey falling asleep and he smiled a little. He couldn't get the image of her sitting there, looking down at him so proudly. He shook his head and closed his eyes. When he woke up he felt Casey's head resting on his shoulder. He tried to move her without waking her but she snuggled in deeper to his neck. This was torture, the smell of vanilla filled his nose and he had to fight the urge to get closer to her. When the plane had landed Casey woke up, and she darted off him as she realized she had been cuddling him.

"Uh," she breathed. "Sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." She quickly fixed her hair, trying to break the moment.

Derek put on a playful smile, "You sure snore like a wild hog," he teased and she couldn't help but smile, knowing it was his way to diffuse the awkwardness, which she was so grateful for. They made their way off the plane towards baggage claim.

They watched the luggage going around, and Derek laughed as Casey began to get more and more nervous. Derek's was among the first to come out.

"Derek, call airport security, I think someone stole my luggage. I have seen the same three suitcases for the last five minutes," she was panicking and hard.

Derek put his arm around her, trying to get her to calm down. "Space-Case, chill out. Was there a distinctive feature on it?"

Casey inhaled deeply, feeling a bit more grounded as she felt his arm around her. "There was a tag with sunflower, and it had my name."

Derek snickered under his breath, he knew he would get an earful. He reached out for a black suitcase and handed it to her. "This is yours."

Casey looked at the tag. It said "Klutzilla over a zombie sticker. She slowly met his eyes as he started laughing.

"De-rek!" She screeched, "You nearly gave me a heart attack, are you kidding me? And when did you switch the tag, I put it on there last night." Derek's games would be the end of her. "You will pay for this Derek Venturi!"

He was laughing so hard he clutched his stomach and fell to his knees. "Come on Case, your reaction was priceless. You really thought we would go on vacation and that I wouldn't play a practical game on you? And I did it before we left which is why I was talking your ear off during check-in so you wouldn't notice the tag was different."

Casey glared at him hard, but she couldn't help smiling a little bit. "Well, you better watch your back then, Der, because I will not let you walk away unscathed, I will retaliate you just won't know how or when."

Derek slung his bag over his shoulder and smirked at her, "Game on, princess."

* * *

As they made their way to the exit, Casey was formulating a plan for how she would get Derek back when she realized Derek was no longer beside her. She turned back to find Derek completely starstruck, staring at a girl waiting at the entrance.

Casey's gaze went to the girl. She had to be the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. She had radiant blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders, blue eyes, and a pouty mouth that made her completely jealous. She was tall, and had a supermodel body. She was a real-life barbie doll. She wore a gold blazer that had a glossy finish, over a white blouse. She wore jeans that were clearly tailored, and high heels that made Casey realize she would fall on her face if she ever attempted to walk on those. Casey felt a sick feeling take over her as she saw Derek staring at her.

"Derek!" She shouted, but he didn't seem to hear her. He was laser-focused on the girl. She stomped over where he was and grabbed his arm. "Derek will you stop being a pig? Let's go my dad is waiting for us."

He barely acknowledged her, and it made her crazy. "Yeah, give me a moment Klutzilla," he said absently. To her horror, he approached the girl, and she couldn't help but follow him.

"Wow," he said to the girl. She turned to Derek, giving him a dazzling smile. "You are the definition of a Greek goddess, has anyone ever told you that before?"

She laughed lightly, and usually a comment like that would have made any girl back at home melt, but she exuded confidence. "Well aren't you a smooth talker?" She moved in closer and her gaze went over him slowly. She was assessing him, and he had never felt more insecure in his life. Eventually, she bit her lower lip, and that bright smile came across her face.

"You remind me of a young Ryan Reynolds," she said at last in a flirtatious whisper.

Casey laughed out loud, causing both of them to look at her with surprise. "Oh sorry, that wasn't a joke?" She felt that uneasy pull in the pit of her stomach, of course, this bimbo would fall out of the sky.

The girl laughed and shook her head and looked over at Derek. "Trust me, that's not a compliment I give out lightly. I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen," she offered her hand to him, "You clearly aren't from Manhattan."

Derek smirked at her, regaining his usual confidence. "You are quite observant, Serena. You clearly are because you look like you literally fell out of a magazine, are you on your way to a photoshoot?"

Serena's bubbly laugh was of course, perfect as well. Casey had never felt more jealous of another human being. "No I 'm not, but I do some modeling sometimes."

Derek shook her hand, slowly giving her a mind-melting smile. "I'm Derek Venturi, and I insist you give me your number. I don't even care if you have a boyfriend or not, I'm sure you would be the best tour guide."

Serena had broken up with Dan Humphry once again, and like always he left her feeling completely heartbroken but this perfect stranger seemed like the perfect distraction. "Got a cellphone?"

Derek could feel himself start spiraling being so close to her. The smell of Guava hit his nose as she gave him a toe-curling smile. "I'm not seeing anyone, I'd love to show you a thing or two."

DEREK BLUSHED, Casey thought in horror. This was not a guy that got moved that easily, but yet he was blushing at this girl's complete confident pick up line.

"Uh, I'll take you up on that offer," he said hoarsely, and Serena bit her lower lip again. She was oozing with charisma and sensuality, and Casey could feel herself become enraged.

The way Serena was looking at him was so blatantly lustful. Serena was infiltrating his heart and Casey was powerless to stop it. She had never felt so invisible before, even with other girls around Derek had always put his attention on her, but now she felt like a potato sack compared to Serena.

Casey held on to her suitcase with a death grip, and eventually, Serena turned to look directly at her. "Oh, sorry, is this your girlfriend? I would never go out with a guy so blatantly disrespectful to his girlfriend." On top of being drop-dead gorgeous, this girl had strong morals and was not afraid to speak her mind.

Casey flushed and began to say something when Derek quickly shook his head. "Uh, no, we are definitely not a couple. This is Casey, or how I call her, Klutzilla, she's my step-sister."

Casey knew she was glaring at him, but she couldn't help it. She was ticked off, they hadn't even left the airport and he had forgotten their agreement. Serena came forward warmly. "Hi, Casey. My gosh, you are so gorgeous," she said sweetly. Casey was utterly shocked.

"Me?" She asked with surprise, "I'm wearing sweatpants, and look like I slept on the street. You are too sweet."

Derek interrupted, turning his gaze back to Casey. It felt like an eternity since the last time he even looked at her, and she tried with all her might to glare him down. "Yeah, you really are sweet, Serena, clearly you're visually impaired." Great, insulting Derek was back, she thought bitterly.

Serena was assessing her, and it was intimidating. "I can tell you are so beautiful, maybe I'll introduce you to my friend Blair, her mother Elenor Waldorf has a huge clothing empire here, and she's always looking for models. I could put in a good word for you."

Casey shyly smiled. "Thank you, but that's not really my sort of thing. Dancing and acting, sure but modeling? I would fall and humiliate myself."

"Well if you change your mind don't hesitate to let Derek know. I would send my limo over, and I could teach you all the tricks. I taught my best friend how to relax in photoshoots, and believe me she was super tense, but with a few tricks, she quickly became a natural. Come on, I won't take no for an answer. It could be fun!"

Limo? So, on top of everything Serena was rich as well? She also seemed to be very persuasive and carefree, just like Derek. That truth was destabilizing. This was Casey's worst nightmare already, but she was too polite to downright refuse her. "Yeah, maybe. I would be third-wheeling you and Derek though."

Serena laughed and glanced between both of them.

Derek chuckled, shaking his head. "You sure would be, however, it would be funny to see you try modeling, Klutzilla." Casey locked eyes with him and for a moment she felt relief that he was teasing her, it was at least some attention.

Serena looked down at her phone suddenly. Derek noticed her change in demeanor, her sunny persona suddenly gone. "Serena are you okay?"

She glanced up at him and laughed nervously. "Yeah, just Upper East Side drama. I guess I can tell you about it. There is a gossip column called Gossip Girl, and the anonymous writer gets gossip tips from an unlimited amount of people, and guess who her favorite target is? Me. I'm only telling you because she posted about you."

Derek and Casey looked at each other for a moment, and he took her phone and read it aloud.

_Morning Upper East Siders, after breaking up with lonely boy, S has found a new totally delicious side dish. Who is that mystery guy? Should we really be surprised how quickly she moved on? Let's place bets at how quick before this flame burns out. Send me the deets about this mystery boy, I'm starving for some juicy tidbits._

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

Derek looked up from the phone to see Serena shrug. "Welcome to my word, only if you dare," she said mysteriously.

Casey secretively rolled her eyes, great Serena was some kind of minor celebrity and Derek was getting dragged into the drama. Surely he would run away from that right?

Derek stared at Serena for a long time, and there was something about her that was too appealing. He couldn't help himself. "I've always loved a little risk, let's give her something to talk about," he said smugly.

Serena reached for him and kissed his cheek, lingering for a moment to give him a smoldering look. "Call me, then," and with a little wave, she left, disappearing into the multitude of people.

Casey turned to him quickly, and slapped his shoulder, hard. "Ten minutes that's how long it took before you broke your promise to stay close to me. You are so dead now!" She could feel a lump in her throat.

Derek rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged apologetically. It was as if he had been cast under a spell. "I couldn't really think, I mean did you see her? Even you would have hit on her I'm sure, she's….dynamite."

Casey rolled her eyes angrily. Serena was rich, beautiful, sassy, charismatic, and the worst part, she was a nice person. At least, deep down she knew at most it would be a fling, no way would Derek truly do the long-distance relationship, would he? She felt her blood boil thinking about how bold she was with him, it seemed Derek had finally met his equal. Except Derek was immature, a pig, and didn't have a lot of morals. Hopefully, Serena looked past his so-called "Ryan Reynolds" looks. Sure, Derek was attractive, she wasn't that blind but Serena knew exactly what to say to stroke Derek's ego. That perfect, angelic, bimbo, she thought bitterly.

Derek pulled her arm suddenly. "We should go, I feel bad for keeping Dennis waiting."

She looked at him dangerously angrily and snapped. "Oh, so that's what you feel bad about, not that you broke your part of the deal? You know you'll be with her the whole time when you said you'd stay with me and my dad. You are despicable, Derek. I can't wait to be back home already."

Derek stopped cold and held her shoulder still. He looked down at her. She was giving him a killer look. "So it does bother you, me hitting on other girls, just admit it Case."

She scoffed pulling away from him and made her way to the exit. "I care as little as possible, I just feel bad for her, clearly she's a true princess who will have to endure dating a common man like you."

"I don't care how she views me, she can do whatever she wants to me and I wouldn't object," he retorted.

Derek had already managed to ruin the first day of the trip. When she hugged her father, she tried her hardest not to fall apart. She did her best to plaster a happy smile and robotically talked in the car, keeping herself from paying attention to whatever Derek was doing. The sound of texting could be heard, it must be Serena busily making plans with him. As they drove to his penthouse, Casey stared out the widow bitterly. Maybe she did care, but only a little.


	2. Glitzy Tour Guide

* * *

Casey straightened her hair, studying herself in the mirror. She knew she had a lot of personality flaws; she was neurotic at times, a control freak, a "keener", but she never questioned her appearance before. It wasn't that she thought of herself highly in that regard, but she enjoyed looking feminine. She took the extra time to get ready every single day, but now all she could see was Serena in her head. As she got ready for dinner with Dennis and Derek, she scolded herself for showing even in the slightest that Derek's attention on Serena got to her. She had to learn to be more cool-headed. The one time she was more casual was the day they ran into Serena, of course. She looked out the window of her room and the city view was so beautiful, but she didn't feel excited to be there anymore. A knock on the door startled her.

"Hey," Derek said casually, "Dennis sent me to get you." Casey shot him a look over her shoulder but said nothing.

He took the moment to watch her, she had been suspiciously quiet all day. She had been sweet and affectionate to her dad, which was normal, but she barely said two words to him since the airport. "So, you know I hate awkward talks about feelings, but is there something you want to say? If you want to yell at me, I'll allow it. Just this once."

Casey plastered a smile and turned around. He seemed sincere, which was a rarity. "I have nothing to say to you, Derek."

He shifted awkwardly at the door, looking down to conceal a frown. She was the worst liar. "Look, I honestly didn't have any intention of seeking anyone out, you know I take our games seriously. I came with you accepting your conditions, I just don't know what happened. I didn't expect to meet someone that hot. I would totally understand if our roles were reversed."

The cold exterior she had on melted a bit, why did she feel so betrayed? She shook her head and submerged those feelings. "The only reason I even told you to be with me and my dad was because I was worried for your safety, that's all. Serena is a New Yorker, not only that, she's rich. I'm sure she has people constantly looking out for her. You're probably safer with her than me. I don't care if you date her, go for it."

Derek smiled confidently, covering his shock at her sudden change of attitude. What was new? Casey was always doing the unexpected. He rested against the door frame and let out a laugh. "I wasn't looking for your permission Case. Just letting you know the plan changed, but you didn't want me here in the first place, so now you get what you really want. I will still you, know, hang out with you during the day though but I know you don't want me taking up precious time with your dad, so that's when I'll make myself scarce."

She rolled her eyes, she was definitely steaming. "Please don't do me any favors by hanging out with me just because you said you would, the plan's changed. And for once, I'm okay with that. I can live in the moment."

Derek smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "Oh really? Does that mean you will rip up your detailed itinerary then?"

That toying spark in his eye made her angrier. She approached him, and his casual stance did not waver. "I'll just scratch your name and do everything I wanted to do by myself."

He leaned over her, Casey was persistent but he wouldn't let her win."How else will I get the pleasure of annoying you, that was one of my main goals for coming in the first place. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

She tried not to smile at his insistence, but she did anyway. Damn him and his stupid charm, she could never stay mad at him too long, although she would act enraged all the time, underneath it all she enjoyed their banters. It sparked her in a way that she didn't even want to acknowledge. She quickly snapped out of it when she heard his phone buzz.

"So, when are you seeing her?" She asked as casually as possible.

"She's actually insisting you come as well, I can't catch a break." He pretended to be annoyed, and as he saw Casey's surprised expression he continued. "I don't want you there, but she's right. What better way to explore New York than with an actual New Yorker? Serena and I will go out together later that night."

She shrugged anxiously, she could think of a million other things she'd rather have to endure than getting in the middle that situation. "I don't know, Der, that's a little weird. Plus I had my whole day planned, I wanted to go to all the historical points."

He smiled, even while vacationing she had to learn something. He slung his arm around her, "Come on, we are on vacation. Let loose a little, please?"

The thought of being around him and Serena made her sick but him saying please threw her off and the feel of his arm around her confused her completely. She sighed heavily. "Fine, but I won't be happy about it."

"Didn't expect you to be, now let's go your poor dad has been constantly waiting for us." She followed after him, and shook off all other thoughts. Time for some wholesome family time.

Dennis took them to a restaurant called Butter, one of the classiest restaurants in New York. Casey had spent the whole car ride completely in awe of their surroundings. New York was indeed chaotic, but there was something surprisingly calming about it.

"Would you look at this place?" Derek marveled as they got seated. "This is definitely not Smelly Nellie's."

Casey sat down beside her dad, and Derek was across from them. Dennis ordered a round of drinks. "Casey, have I mentioned how happy I am to have you here? I know we have spent very little time together in the last year, but hopefully, we can take as much time as possible to reconnect."

She smiled, leaning her head into his chest. "I'm happy to be here, although Lizzie was very jealous she couldn't come, but I reassured her that you promised to bring her out next time."

Derek watched the scene in front of them, seeing Casey with her dad made him surprisingly happy. He knew how much she missed him and felt oddly out of place. There was a time when he would have loved to mess up things for her, but he knew there were limits to his schemes. Messing with Casey's time with her dad was definitely off the table.

Casey caught him staring and he returned to his menu promptly. "So, Derek what are you hoping to major in university?" Dennis flashed him a smile.

Derek thought about it, smirking a bit. "To be honest I haven't really made much of a plan, my goal was to get in, and I did. I'm looking forward to the parties and of course all the college babes."

Casey glared at him. "Come on Derek, surely you've started thinking of your future. Partying can't be all you want."

Derek couldn't help but enjoy her lectures. "Well, I'm not like you. I can't think 5 years ahead. I would like to play Hockey professionally, or maybe get into directing. I guess it's smart to get a degree of some kind which is why I'm going."

Dennis nodded in agreement. "Smart plan my man. I also didn't know I was going to be a lawyer right away. I could see you getting into the business world, you definitely have the charisma for it."

Casey laughed breathily, catching him off guard. He leaned back on his chair and glared at her. "What now is my charisma not to your standard?"

She shook her head, her eyes were sparkling. "No, for once I agree. If you put your charisma into something useful, you could really become something, Der."

Derek's mouth gaped open, did she just compliment him? She was completely focused on him, and it was confusing, to say the least. "Uh, thanks."

Dennis's phone rang, and he excused himself. Casey smiled as she noticed Derek become a little tongue-tied. "I'm serious, Derek. You could become someone with real influence, I hope you use your power for good and not evil."

Derek couldn't help but laugh. "You don't know me at all if you think I'd be some sort of geeky peacemaker."

She laughed and gave him a taunting smile. "True, you're more likely to become a con artist."

He smiled, and they were suddenly looking at each other. It was a common theme with their banter, it always seemed to spark something. The rare times when she actually laughed or smiled at him made him freak out. He couldn't help the other thoughts that would come in his head. Mostly that Casey was beautiful. God only knew the crazy thoughts he kept at bay. Her eyes were so incredibly blue, and he could feel himself losing control of himself as the moment lingered. He quickly turned his attention to his drink and gulped it down hurriedly. His phone suddenly buzzed.

Casey's smile faded as she noticed. "You signed up for Gossip Girl blasts? Didn't know you liked the drama, Derek."

He stared in bewilderment at his phone. Someone had sent a picture of him and Casey in. "I only got it to find out more about Serena, but what the hell?"

He showed her the post. Their heads were close together, and Casey felt lightheaded at their closeness. She tried to focus on the words.

_Looks like we finally got the identity of Serena's mystery man. His name is Derek Venturi, and apparently Serena has some competition. Her new crush is cozying up to a gorgeous brunette. This is unheard of that anyone would look at anyone else that way when they have Serena Van Der Woodsen. Poor S, maybe she's not as significant as she thinks she is. Send me deets about this brunette._

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

Casey blushed, moving away from Derek at lightning speed. "People here have a lot of time on their hands. How could they possibly see this picture and think there's something between us?" She demanded.

Derek didn't know why the misunderstanding didn't bother him as much as it should. "Can't blame them for insinuating, I mean why wouldn't you want me?"

Casey felt herself becoming flustered but tried to calm herself. Of course, it would look like a date, it was just the circumstance it had nothing to do with them. "At least Serena knows the truth, so don't worry about it."

* * *

Serena waited at the bar, looking out for Blair. She needed to tell her about Derek, it was the first time in a long time she felt _that_ attraction. Her relationship with Blair was complex, they loved each other infinitely, but they had gone through some dark phases of complete rivalry. She caught a glimpse of her and smiled brightly. Blair looked elegant and reminded her of a porcelain doll with her brown eyes and dark hair.

"Let me guess," she said with an air of contempt. "You are dating a nobody, once again. Why, S, why do you insist on going for any guy that crosses your path?"

"Hello to you too, Blair." Serena had that look on her face, the glowy, buzzed look of a new romance in the air.

"What's his name?" Blair smiled angelically, but anyone could be fooled by that sweet appearance. She was well known for her intrigue and malice if anyone she didn't like got in her way. They didn't call her Queen B for no reason.

An enchanted smile went over her mouth. "Derek Venturi. He's from Canada visiting with his step-sister, and he's so charming, sexy, and just from what we have texted I can tell he's a lot of fun. He got into University, so this is their graduation trip."

Blair rolled her eyes and scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Venturi? Sounds like a nobody to me. You could have anyone you want. First Dan who isn't at your level and now some random Canadian you've only ever seen for a moment. Your taste is so questionable, I should get you examined for brain damage. You are Serena Van Der Woodsen, you could have the top guy from our social circle in a moment. You really mystify me, S."

Serena had never been one to be phased by people having money, it seemed archaic to her. "Must I remind you, that you're in love with Chuck Bass, who is known as being a narcissist, can you really say much? Derek seems fascinating. I bet if you took the moment to get to know him you'd change your mind. He must get a lot of attention back at home."

Blair snickered as she drank her mojito. "Great, two attention whores in one place," she joked. "It's like people like you are meant to find each other. Just, make sure you investigate him. Even if it's just a fling, you can't afford to have a delinquent romance."

"Well, I'm taking him and his step-sister out tomorrow so I can show them around. Feel free to stop by at any time."

Blair looked at her with confusion."What kind of loser brings his step-sister on a date?"

Serena shook her head, looking off in the distance with a dazed smile. "He's no loser, B, he's just super sweet. Don't worry we will get to date later on but he promised Casey's dad to keep her company while he worked. She seems nice. A little uptight, but maybe she's just not in her element."

Blair snorted in derision. "Sounds like this Casey needs to find herself a hobby. Just take things slow, S. You just met him, you are notorious for falling in love way too fast. He's only here on vacation, and by the sounds of it, he doesn't sound like the type to have a private jet on hand. I'll come and check him out. I must warn you though, you know I can read people pretty well, and I won't hold back if I don't like him."

Serena knew she felt things too quickly all the time, she couldn't help that. Blair was right though, at most this would only be a fling. It was perfect, a fling with a guy like Derek was exactly what she needed. She just could not fall in love, she wasn't ready for that again.

"I know, and that's why I love you, Blair. You keep me grounded," they laughed as they drank on their mojitos.

A gossip girl blast distracted Serena. Of course, someone would rumor that Derek and Casey were an item, people are ridiculous. She showed the post to Blair. "Speak of the devil, that's them. Look at Derek, isn't he sexy?"

He was attractive, but there was something really romantic about the photo. "They're really step-siblings?" She mused and Serena knew exactly what she was insinuating.

"Come on Blair, they just happen to be out for dinner, anyone would confuse that as a date." Serena rolled her eyes, Blair was always looking for the devil in everything. It was irritating at times, Blair just couldn't help pulling out her magnifying glass. "Anyways, let's talk about what I should wear tomorrow. I have to look spectacular. Also, we should set Gossip Girl straight."

Blair smiled viciously. "Okay, let me do the honors."

* * *

_Evening Upper East Siders looks like Derek was only out with his step-sister. I knew there had to be something wrong with him to look at anyone else when he has S. She still reigns supreme for the most coveted girl in New York, and that will never change. Thanks for playing,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

That last post by Gossip Girl made Casey a little angry. The "Oh she's only his step-sister" comment really got on her nerves. They were right, even if they weren't step-siblings she still wouldn't be at Serena's level.

Casey's curiosity about Serena got the best of her and opened her laptop to search through the Gossip Girl website. The more she read the more she felt sick to her stomach. Serena had slept with her best friend's boyfriend, she was a recovering alcoholic, had a drug history, there were posts about her wild adventures. Serena wasn't lying about her being the center of Gossip Girl. Serena seemed to want to change her past, but people kept digging up all her skeletons and exposed her for the world to see. She got into Yale and turned it down, who turns down Yale? Oh right, someone with unlimited options. Serena seemed to get anything and whatever she wanted, a lot like Derek. It was a scary thought what Derek could get away with if he were ever rich.

She was in a relationship on and off with a guy named Dan Humphry who seemed to be an intellect and worked hard for what he wanted, nothing was given to him easily. Odd that someone like Serena would go for a "nerd", and someone who wasn't in her circle. One post, in particular, caught her attention. Dan and Serena's parents also had a love affair at the same time they dated. Their parents never put pressure to end their relationship, but the familial relationship was too weird for Serena and Dan, so they broke up. Her mind inexplicably went to Derek. Dating Derek, and she immediately shook her head, no their situation was totally different, and why did she even think of Derek in that manner? After scouring that site, she came to a conclusion: Serena was simply too wild for Derek. She never thought Derek would be the normal one for once. Derek had to know that Serena wasn't a Kendra or a Sally. She got out of the bed and before she could talk herself out if she barged into Derek's room.

He was lying on his bed, shirtless. He rolled his eyes at her intrusion. "What are you doing here? Didn't get enough of a peak last week?"

Casey simply couldn't stop herself, she was wild-eyed as if she had spent all night studying. "Derek, I don't think you realize who you're getting involved with. I'm not judging, but Serena seems…..too wild and dramatic. She has done a lot of questionable things which apparently is too long to list."

He stood and slowly looked her up and down. Casey looked panicked and it puzzled him. He moved closer to her and she backed up hitting the closed door. "I know about her past, she already told me."

Derek seemed annoyed but she couldn't stop. "And you're still going to date her? Don't you have any standards?"

He scoffed, crossing his arms angrily. "Oh, I'm sorry not everyone is perfect like you Casey. Serena having a past doesn't bother me, it's not like I'm a saint. You did say I had no redeemable qualities, and according to you I'm despicable, so why do you care?"

She didn't answer, just stood there frozen. Why was she getting herself involved? Those dark eyes pulled her right in, he was mesmerizing, and her eyes dipped over the plane of his shoulders. A thought went through her mind, _what would it be like to be held in those arms?_ She was horrified by her own thoughts, and when she looked up he was smiling slightly. He pretended to look at his watch, "As much as I'd love to stand here and watch you go crazy, I need to go to sleep, so if you have nothing to say please get out."

Casey stuttered. "I'm -I just care about you. You're my step-brother, after all. I'm just looking out for you."

A dark flicker went over his eyes. "Message received, now go away." He didn't want to admit how much it bothered him to have her say she cared about him and then right after pull the step-brother term out. That word rankled his senses. She didn't want him to care about him that way. Ever.

Casey stared in astonishment as he turned away from her. She stared at his back for a long time. He was angry at her, she knew she could be annoying when it came to his personal life. Come to think of it, she had always been bizarrely involved, but she couldn't help it. She took in a deep breath and left him, questioning if she was in fact going crazy.

* * *

Derek woke up from his troubled sleep, and the first thing he thought to do was check his phone. While Serena had definitely gotten his attention and he thought a lot about her, he had been angry all night over Casey's "concern." Why was she always sticking her nose in his relationships and all in the name of being a protective sister? Casey was so annoying! Without thinking about it, he went to the picture he saved. He stared at it for a long time. Whoever took that picture of him and Casey had gotten a very intense moment between them. He stared at her, she had that rare smile that was directed at him, but it was the way she was looking at him that made him do a double-take. He had seen that exact look on her face with all her boyfriends, but the fact it was for once directed at him made him sweat a little. If that wasn't damning enough, he couldn't believe the love-sick idiotic smile on his face! Clearly that was a glitch, he didn't look that stupid, did he? He tried to distract himself with the texts from Serena, but he kept going back to the picture a little too often for his own comfort.

He took a long shower to distract himself, and after getting ready he went to the kitchen to find Casey sitting in front of a few different dishes: eggs, bacon, and lots of toast. "Did Dennis cook all that for us?" He asked in astonishment.

She shrugged slightly, looking disappointed. "No, I did." She took a sip of her coffee and tried not to look too upset. "I woke up early to make a nice breakfast for my dad, but he got called in for an early meeting."

Derek forced himself to laugh as he put butter on his toast. "Casey, you need to stop trying so hard. You only make yourself miserable by putting yourself on a super crazy pedestal. You're on vacation, chill a little."

Casey rolled her eyes, sighing deeply. "What's wrong with me wanting to create special moments with my dad?"

"Nothing is wrong with that, except I know you have planned every moment out, and I think you should just go with the flow for once. " He filled a plate up with eggs and all the bacon he could muster. Casey was glaring at him. "What? You really were going to eat all this by yourself?"

She turned back to her food, picking at it. "I guess go ahead and fill up on my hard work, like always."

He smirked and drank his orange juice. He looked at his watch, realizing Serena would be there to pick them up in less than an hour. His stomach tightened at the thought of being with Serena and Casey all afternoon, but he would just make sure to give Casey just enough attention so that she didn't feel to weirded out. It was only one day. He was actually looking forward to his date with Serena. She was just...perfection, and she seemed fun, unlike Casey. Although Casey had come to surprise him before, she was still a goody-too-shoes at heart. When they had finished up, they waited outside for some time. Derek couldn't find much to say, and Casey stood there, butterflies in her stomach. When at last they saw a black limo stop in front of the building. Serena came out, wearing a dark pink summer dress. She looked from Derek to Casey, smiling widely.

"Hi," she said charmingly. She looked at Derek with an appraising smile and reached for him hugging him tightly. He was completely surprised by how physically up front she was. She pulled back and gave him a flirtatious smile. She turned to Casey and gave her a hug as well.

When she pulled back, she opened the door. "I have been dying since yesterday to show you the best hot spots."

Derek's gaze combed over her charmingly, "Well, clearly we've arrived at the hottest one." His flirtatious attempt garnered a sweet laugh from Serena.

Casey couldn't do this, she felt like an imposter. She wanted to run away, but she didn't have much time to say anything since Derek was pulling her arm as he followed Serena into the limo. Casey was momentarily shocked to feel Derek's hand on her arm, and she followed.

* * *

Entering Serena's world was like entering a glamorous enchanting evening, Casey couldn't help but marvel. What would it be like to live like that every day? Casey sat nervously as Serena ordered champagne from her driver, and she looked at her glass begrudgingly. They were underage, they couldn't just drink! Serena noticed her hesitation and assured her it was just part of the limo experience, and a sip wouldn't hurt. Derek was cackling beside her taunting her. She looked at both of them defiantly and shot back the glass. She felt Derek's surprised gaze on her, it made her feel empowered whenever she proved Derek wrong, and he seemed taken back. That sip was of champagne had helped soothe her nerves, and before long the limo drove around the city.

Serena was charismatic beyond comparison, she was beaming throughout the tour. She sat across from Derek and Casey the entire time. Serena had the gift of making anyone feel comfortable, and it wasn't long before Casey reluctantly started falling for her charm as well. She glanced at Derek throughout, and he was laughing constantly, and it was clear Serena had him spellbound. Casey expected him to be a lot more flirtatious, but he was surprising toned down. The atmosphere seemed casual and relaxed. Derek would momentarily tease her from time to time, and Serena would come to her defense, scolding him for his insulting manners. Casey drank a couple glasses of champagne, and before long she was laughing and enjoying her surroundings. New York was every bit fascinating and grand as she expected. In her romantic world, it seemed like the kind of place where people's dreams could really boom, but it also seemed chaotic. The limo stopped at different spots. Eventually, Serena instructed her driver to go to the Upper Eastside.

"You must come up to my penthouse, the view from up there is one of a kind," she said sweetly.

Casey cleared her throat, realization hitting her that she might want to take Derek up to...she didn't even want that image in her head. "Serena, this tour was amazing but maybe you should drop me off and you two can carry on."

Derek looked at his watch, it wasn't even close to dinner time. "Come on Case, no one is kicking you out."

Serena nodded in agreement. "I have really enjoyed getting to know you, Casey. I was thinking of giving you some outfits I bought but didn't work for me. I could totally see you in them."

Derek elbowed her, and she caught his charming grin. Why did he want her around so badly? It seemed so unlike him, was it him feeling guilty for breaking the conditions? "You are already a princess in personality might as well dress like one," he said with a smile.

Casey was shocked, it was almost a sweet comment. The whole change in Derek's treatment made her head hurt. Serena was waiting for her response, and she caved. "Fine, but only for a little bit and then I have to go. I am trying to convince my dad to take me to an art exhibit."

Derek rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day. "So lame, why don't you take your dad out to a rangers game or something, you know, he would actually enjoy?"

Serena pat Casey's leg swiftly. "Oh my goodness if you want good seats I can pull some strings for you."

Casey grimaced. "Thanks for the offer but I hate sports." She shot Derek a look, "And believe it or not my dad is cultured and appreciates art. He's sophisticated, unlike you Derek."

Derek smirked at her. "I may be unsophisticated, by I know your dad is too cool to be the type to want to spend his free time staring at an apple on display, or whatever god awful art is displayed these days."

Serena was in the background looking back and forth, completely surprised by their banter. "You two sure fight a lot," she said amusingly.

Casey nodded adamantly. "You don't know the half of it. Living with Derek is a nightmare, simply because we are so different. He's so laid back and I'm the typical type A personality, so we just fight 99% of the time. Don't be alarmed, it's just who we are."

Derek scoffed, pointing at her accusingly. "She thinks I'm the nightmare? Let me tell you, Serena, Casey is demanding, talks a million miles per hour, is controlling, a keener, and expects the whole household to bow to her at all times. She cannot handle that I'm the one person she can't control."

Casey slapped his arm, and he laughed. "Stop it, Serena will think we are bratty children."

Derek couldn't help shoot one more. "Well, out of the two you are the bratty one so I'm safe." He glanced back at Serena who sat there quietly.

What was wrong with him? He had the hottest girl ever sitting in front of him, and he was wasting his time fighting with Casey. He turned his attention back to Serena and chatted easily with her for the rest of the car ride.

When they got to the penthouse, Serena led him to a large window and he looked out, she wasn't kidding about the fantastic view. Casey watched as he put his arm around her, and he was whispering in her ear. She forced her gaze away and went to a different window. After some time Serena had food sent up and they ate a fantastic lunch. They talked for a long time until Serena remembered having clothes to give Casey and took her to her room while Derek relaxed and watched hockey on the biggest TV screen he'd ever seen.

* * *

Serena realized she might have judged Casey at the beginning, but she was actually really sweet. She pulled out a few items from her closet and noticed Casey was stewing about something quietly in an armchair.

"I have a step-brother too, we fight all the time," Serena laughed, as she handed her a midnight blue dress."Trust me you got lucky with Derek. My stepbrother Chuck has been dubbed the devil by many people in our circle. I was horrified when we were put in the same family, I fought against it but my mother married his father anyway. Chuck doesn't care about anyone but himself, but I can tell Derek cares about you."

Casey snapped to attention then. Serena sat in front of her vanity, it seemed she was getting ready for the date. It was hard not to feel jealous, Serena had the sort of beauty that was classically enchanting, but maybe she had been wrong to judge so quickly. There was something about her that was so inviting and unthreatening. But she couldn't believe Serena would think something that ridiculous. "I am curious as to how you could ever see that. Derek has always treated me like….I'm nothing. He has made it clear he can't stand me."

Serena paused, looking at her with a shocked expression. "Casey, can you keep a secret?"

"What kind of secret?" She tried to sound neutral, but at the same time, there was a part of her that always wanted to fit in. Serena would have definitely been the popular girl at her school. At the same time, an alarm went through her head, what if it was something illegal?

Serena picked up on her nerves. "Oh, nothing too crazy, something about Derek. I think it would make you feel better."

Casey forced a laugh, studying the material of one the dresses. "Nothing Derek does ever makes me feel better, but you can try."

Serena sat up and sat on the bed in front of her, looking like she was about to spill the biggest gossip ever. "Derek swore me to secrecy, but the reason he came on this trip was because your dad asked him if he would come along to keep you company. Your dad didn't want you to spend too much time on your own. I wanted you to come today not only because I wanted to get to know you, but because Derek insisted he couldn't be away from you. Don't tell him I told you, though, I just couldn't stand seeing you so frazzled over his teasing. "

Casey felt heat spread through her, she choked on air all of a sudden. She caught herself smiling like an idiot. "What?" She tried to sound as casual about it as possible but butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Derek always did nice things for her in secret and always tried to pretend he wasn't involved. Did he come all this way for her? No that couldn't be the only reason. She made herself look away from Serena, afraid that she would reveal too much.

"Yeah, trust me you don't have it as bad as you think you do. Derek just takes the role of an annoying step-brother seriously. That's all." Serena gave her a bright smile, "Now try on that dress!"

When they returned downstairs, Serena excused herself as the sound of a buzzer caught her attention. Casey sat as far away from Derek as possible. She couldn't look at him without feeling a shy fluttering. Derek stopped watching the T.V, noticing Casey's odd demeanor.

"Everything okay?" He didn't even think about it and moved to sit beside her. He threw a popcorn kernel at her head and was expecting her to say the infamous "De-rek," but she laughed instead. He stopped smirking and studied her with surprise.

Casey didn't look at him, only shrugged. "Honestly, much better than I expected. Serena is really great, I was wrong in my initial judgment."

Derek slapped his lap emphatically, laughing loudly. "You're actually admitting to being wrong? Damn it, I didn't have a camera! Guess I'll just have to settle for mocking you from now on."

Casey felt a thundering in her heart as she forced herself to finally look at him. He had an arm casually over the arm of the couch, he was smiling cooly waiting for her comeback, but she didn't feel like fighting or acting offended. Just nodded slowly, transfixed on Derek's dark eyes.

"You are more than welcome to, I deserve it. Mock me to your heart's content," she hated the flirtatious undertone in her voice. Not one single soul would ever say something like that in a flirtatious way, but inviting Derek to mock her and her being okay with it, sounded strangely like an invitation. She hoped with all her might he didn't catch on, but his smile disappeared. He was staring at her.

Derek couldn't believe it, what did she say? Mock her to _his_ heart's content? There was a strange undercurrent within that moment. He was distraught by a speck of green in her eyes, and without meaning to his eyes wandered down to her mouth for a split second, and looked away just in time as he noticed Serena and Blair walk in.

Casey stood up quickly, moving away from Derek hastily. Blair was glancing between both of them rapidly. "Hello Casey and Derek," she said sweetly, "I am Blair Waldorf. Serena told me so much about you two and I couldn't wait to meet you." Blair removed her gloves slowly, giving them that same sweet smile. "I can see why Gossip Girl was confused."

Serena gave Blair a cold-stoned look, "Blair!"

Blair ignored Serena and continued to look at them for a long time. Derek was never one to feel nervous but what could Blair have meant by that other than she could see why Gossip Girl thought they were a couple?

Blair laughed suddenly, breaking that moment. "Oh I'm only kidding," she said level headed, but Casey felt a chill go through her as if Blair was wise beyond her years, and under that sweet persona she was studying them with a microscope. "Gossip Girl obviously needs to fact check more."

She reached out her hand and Casey shook it respectfully. Blair continued, "Gossip Girl may be an idiot, but nothing gets past me. I am just so protective of S, so when she told me how excited she was about meeting you, Derek, I needed to come down. " He gave her a charming smile, but Blair had a cold exterior on the surface. She was going to be hard to get through.

"Casey," Blair said at last after an uncomfortable amount of time. "Serena wasn't wrong about your beauty. Come down to my mother's store and maybe we can talk about you modeling for us. It would give you something to do, the money is great, and let's face it I'm certain you don't want to be third wheeling Derek and Serena the entire time."

Serena glared at Blair, giving Derek a pleading look as if she was apologizing for Blair's bluntness. "She's not third-wheeling, Blair."

Derek was getting anxious with all the girl fighting, chick drama was the last thing he wanted. Derek was about to tell Casey not to let her get into her head, when Casey smiled.

It meant the world to her to know Derek had intended to stay by her, and it had been incredibly sweet of him. But she certainly didn't want to ruin his trip. If Derek was nice this once, then she would be too. It was just a fling, and they would all be back in no time. Keeping distance with Derek was for the best anyways, especially since she couldn't identify why she felt so shy around him all of a sudden. It was best not to pull at that thread.

"Let's do it," Casey said sweetly, needing a distraction from Derek desperately.

* * *

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter was the background for both worlds and starting to slowly build Casey and Derek's story but I am excited to keep working on this. Things will pick up, the longer they are in this world the crazier the chapters :)It's just such a fun concept for me. Please give feedback, anything helps so I can work on a timeline. Thank you to those that commented on the first chapter :)


	3. Golden Contract

Derek was finally with Serena, on their official first date. As he spent time with her, it became not to question how this girl could be on a date with someone like him. He never had low self-esteem, but as they waited for their food to arrive his ego was a little bruised since she wanted to pay for dinner. Serena insisted since he wasn’t from New York she wanted to take care of the details of the date. He certainly didn’t feel great about it. He was suddenly very aware of his lack of money or anything really that he could offer her except his usual charm, which for some reason was in short supply.

Serena was beautiful though, but as he got to know her more he was more drawn than before. Her personality was so feisty, so charming, and extremely outgoing and realized she was a lot more than just a beautiful girl. He was used to fighting with Casey all the time and having that tension hover always. Ironically for someone that had so much drama surrounding her, being with Serena felt so easy. Casey was definitely more of a drama queen than Serena. He rolled his eyes at himself, why the hell was he thinking about Casey?

Casey acted really strange before Blair showed up, and he was thrown off by it. To make things even weirder, she agreed to try modeling. He couldn’t believe it, Casey a model? It wasn’t that Casey was hideous, he was a guy of course he could see she was attractive, but Casey modeling was an image too strong to erase. Her personality was not at all conceited, nor was she all about her looks, so it seemed like an odd fit, but he was curious beyond belief to see her try. Casey had a knack for being multi-talented. She could sing, dance, cheerlead, was smart beyond the normal, so a part of him would not be surprised if she did well. However, he wouldn’t believe it until he saw it with his own eyes.

He pushed Casey out of his mind as Serena returned from the washroom. He must have looked irritated because she looked at him with concern. She sat across from him and took his hand, and smiled charmingly.

“Come on Derek, cheer up. I just really like you, and maybe I want to show off my world a little bit. I promise the next date you can plan whatever you want. That is, if you want a next date.”

Derek relaxed immediately, she had a sort of spell on him that he couldn’t figure out. “Alright, but only if you promise not to laugh if I take you out for hot dogs,” he joked.

Serena winked at him, “I am a professional at making any place romantic, so don’t you worry about it.” He believed her, this girl had a sensuality and this fiery sexual vibe to her that would make any guy turn into a drooling pig, so any date with her anywhere would be perfect.

Derek wanted to charm her just as intensely. “What do you know, that makes two of us. I may not have a lot of money, but none of the girls I dated ever complained. There were other ways to compensate, and I’m always a willing participant.”

Serena laughed, a slight blush appeared over her porcelain skin. “Well, I think you’re charming beyond words. You also happen to be a complete hottie,” she murmured flirtatiously.

Derek looked at her with surprise, “If I’m a hottie, then you are what I would picture Helen of Troy to look like. The face that launched a thousand ships.” Derek couldn’t believe he remembered that little factoid. Casey had rambled for a whole week over Troy’s history a few weeks back. _Thanks, Casey for helping me come up with the best pick up line of my life._ “Also don’t expect more intelligence like that, that was a once in a lifetime occurrence.”

Serena stared at him with complete awe, “It’s very rare that I’m left speechless. No wonder you get all the girls back at home. Don’t worry, I’m definitely not academically inclined. I mean I do alright in certain subjects, but I’m nothing like Blair or Casey from what I’ve heard.”

Derek grinned at her, she had the perfect blend of qualities. “You are definitely smart, just in a way more appealing way. And don’t worry, if everyone was like Casey the world would burst into flames! People like her are high maintenance, control freaks, and infuriating. I guess you need some people like her, or the world couldn’t survive with only slackers.” He caught himself smiling thinking of Casey and shook himself out of it as quickly as possible, but Serena didn’t seem thrown off by it.

“I really like Casey. She may be all those things, but at least there’s isn’t an evil bone in her body. On the other hand, my friend Blair can be a little evil at times.” Serena found her opportunity to finally say what she had been thinking about all evening. “I’m really sorry for her off-putting and rude words earlier. I know Blair can look and act like a lioness at times, but I swear when she loves you, she loves you full-heartedly. I am not blinded to her faults, nor am I like her, but I still love her. It’s complex. I’m sorry she made that comment about you and Casey, believe me, I gave her a piece of my mind.”

Derek put on the best poker face, trying to seem undisturbed by anything that happened that day. Especially anything revolving Casey. “It’s all good, Serena, Blair has a sense of humor. I like funny people, and Casey didn’t seem affected considering she’s decided to meet her tomorrow.”

Serena ate some of her food as she watched him. Derek was definitely turning out to be someone undeniably special. It frazzled her that he was so understanding about Blair. Dan had always been so judgemental of their friendship and always felt like she had to act differently around Dan since he made it clear he hated her world. Derek seemed indifferent to it, there wasn’t an ounce of money hunger in him. She had learned how to spot a money-hungry person from a very young age. Derek just seemed full of life, energetic, and he made her feel a buzz of happiness. Derek had everything, looks, charm, and his own kind of intelligence, and she was surprised by how intense the attraction had become. Derek’s attention towards his step-sister was also so sweet.

“Well if you want we can do a surprise visit to make sure Casey isn’t uncomfortable with Blair. Let’s just hope she doesn’t run into Chuck,” she said with a breathy laugh.

Derek raised an eyebrow in question, “Chuck?”

Serena made a disgusted look, “He’s my step-brother. And the object of Blair’s affection, but for some reason, they can’t just commit to each other. Chuck is a truly broken individual. He hits on anyone, and I’m sure Casey won’t be any different.”

Derek felt a tugging sensation in his chest, a protective surge went through him “Broken, what does that mean?”

Serena thought about it for a moment. “He’s definitely got some emotional issues, but he’s very self-fish, ambitious, and he’s literally the devil at times. He forced himself on my ex’s younger sister once, and Dan was able to stop it before it happened thank goodness. He definitely cannot be trusted, but I acknowledge he has come a long way.”

Derek choked on his drink. The thought of Chuck forcing himself on Casey made him ill beyond reason. “As I said, Casey is smart. She would never get involved with someone so heartless,” at least that’s what he told himself desperately. And before he could talk himself out of it he said, “Serena, I know it will sound geeky, and completely uncool but I need to make sure Casey is okay tomorrow. It would kill her mother if anything happened to her,” _and me_ , he thought under his breath. Casey putting herself in the middle of Blair and Chuck sounded like a storyline in a horror movie.

Serena nodded, smiling sweetly at him. “Of course I don’t mind, that’s why I even brought it up. Blair said they would go around noon, we can drop by after.”

Derek felt his positive mood go away, but he refused to get all sentimental over Casey. She was ruining his date with Serena, it was unbelievable! “Enough about Casey or Blair, or anyone else. I’ve been staring at you for two hours over this table, and I need to be a lot closer than this,” he gave her a smoldering look, and she responded with an intense look back, and she chewed on her bottom lip in response.

Serena grinned and she paid for dinner. Afterward, Serena wanted to go on a carriage ride around Central Park. Throughout the tour, he learned more about Serena. She told him all about her issues with her mother, the effect of not having her father in her life. She told him about all the gossip girl drama, and how there were times where it completely destroyed her. She told him about Dan Humphrey, she wanted to be as transparent as possible, but he had been the love of her life up to that point. Serena talked about how she knew her life on the outside looked so glamorous, and easy . Dan had accused her of getting through life too easily and it was one of the reasons Dan couldn’t stay with her. Looking into her life made him realize how unfair the world was, Dan had definitely worked hard to get any recognition and she didn't have to move a finger to get what she wanted. 

Derek could tell Serena felt guilty over her privilege and couldn’t help but question this Dan guy. “Serena, no offense but Dan sounds like a bit of a coward. I can tell that you aren’t a rich snob, you simply are part of that world. And you shouldn’t blame yourself for any of it. Dan was a fool to let go of you,” he said in a hushed whisper. Serena leaned into his side looking up at him with a sweet look on her face.

“You really do have a way with words, Derek Venturi,” she ran her fingers up his arm until she touched his face. “I am a little disappointed though,” she said with mock concern.

“About what?” He was distracted by how close she was to him.

“I expected you to kiss me much sooner,” she murmured staring up at him with a look of pure desire. It shook Derek to the core, and he moved closer to her until she pulled his head down urgently.

The moment their lips met, it felt like Derek had received a heart attack. She kissed him with an undisturbed passion, she was making him see stars. He responded with the same urgency and felt her push him back on the carriage, her soft body molded on top of his. She was smiling as they kissed, and then he closed his eyes. He let himself drift into the kiss, and then something ridiculous happened. Casey came to his mind. Casey’s blue eyes burned in his mind, and he tried desperately to push those thoughts away. He had gone through that with many girls, but it seemed absolutely astonishing that he could think of anyone else while being with the explosive, dynamite, and fiery Serena. _Damn you, Casey_ , he kissed Serena harder and feverishly, and put his whole passion into giving Serena the best kiss of his life. Casey was not going to ruin this.

* * *

Derek stumbled through the door, it was late and the penthouse was completely quiet. He smiled as he thought about Serena, it had been the best date in his entire life. As he stumbled his way in the darkness a door opened, and before he could process what was going on, someone tripped and he found himself on the floor. He opened his eyes to find Casey’s blue eyes hovering over his face. It was dark, but the light of the washroom showed every detail of her, and that’s when he realized all she had on was a towel. Her hair was wet, and she stared at him with pure shock. 

Derek smirked before he could process anything. The smell of vanilla confounded his senses, yet the words that slipped out of his mouth left without his usual careful repression. "Well, this is an interesting welcome. Didn't know you missed me _that_ much."

Hearing his voice snapped the moment in half and Casey scrambled off him. “De-rek!” mortification spread through her and she looked away. She tightened the towel around herself and desperately fought to appear unbothered, but she was hot all over. “ I never miss you, Derek. Who walks into an apartment in complete darkness?” She demanded.

Derek was still lying down seeing Casey standing in front of him with a look of anger, but also embarrassment. He could see the outline of Casey’s body and he couldn’t help himself, his gaze moved over her slowly. She had beautiful legs, the skin of her shoulder looked soft and inviting. And without thinking his eyes went to her chest. She had her arms crossed over her chest, which caused cleavage to peek under the surface of the towel. He felt himself become agitated and _uncomfortable_. What felt like an eternity, was only a few seconds.

He stood up carefully, still trying to figure out if she was really there. Casey backed away, but she looked at him intently. “Who walks around their dad’s apartment in just a towel? You are the one in the wrong here,” he said in a dark tone.

Casey felt the color rise to her cheeks and looked abashedly away. “He went to bed early, I didn’t think you’d be back any time soon. I’m sorry, excuse me,” and she turned away from him hastily and ran to her room, closing the door behind her. 

Derek stared at the close door, the sight of her back, and her running would be one that would be etched in his mind for a long time. He felt tense and went to shower. He talked himself out of his reaction, reasoning that he had already been hyped up being with Serena all evening, and having Casey in a towel on top of him was the last drop in the bucket. It was only a physical reaction. He wasn’t attracted to Casey, it was just basic biology, he told himself stubbornly. 

Casey let out a harsh breath. Derek practically saw her naked, she thought with a shiver. She rested her body against the door, completely humiliated. She couldn’t help thinking that when she was on top of him, he smelled so good. His eyes shone brightly, and that teasing smile was more than she could bear. She groaned into her arm. She could still feel his gaze on her body and it was impossible not to feel like he was evaluating her. Ugh, of course, this would only happen to her.

As she got changed, she reflected on her evening. She had gone to the art exhibit with her dad, and it had been wonderful. They shared so many wonderful moments, and she treasured all the discussions they had. In the back of her mind though, she had been in a state of agony. She couldn’t stop thinking about Derek and his date. Were they hitting off? Did Derek kiss her? Her mind became a swirl of bitterness. When they dropped her off, she had tried to act normal. Finding out Derek had come to New York for her caused her to feel moved. She felt a sweet ache go through her as she thought of his body beneath her, the warmth of his breath. She had to pull herself together! This was _Derek,_ she couldn’t allow herself to swoon over one sweet thing, when Derek, in general, was a jerk, but she couldn’t stop the surge of warmth that spread through her thinking of him. Modeling would be the perfect distraction. It had to be.

Derek watched in discreet fascination as Casey avoided him all morning, he didn't blame her for acting so awkward. She stirred her tea methodically, lost in her thoughts. He had spent too much time thinking about her in that towel, it was ridiculous. She would glance at him and quickly avert her gaze, it was entertaining to see her so embarrassed. The silence was too prolonged and he finally couldn't take it.

"Casey, so you ran me down like a bulldozer and landed on me while wearing a towel, it was hilarious, the best klutzilla moment to date. I didn't see anything, anyway" he lied, but he had no choice.

Casey peered over at him and he laughed, she needed to pull herself together. She slowly met his gaze. "Swear it," she pleaded. "I am so embarrassed."

Derek couldn't help but grin. "I swear, Case. If I had, it would be me that would be screaming and horrified."

Casey managed to smile, he could say whatever he wanted, but it wasn't in her mind. Derek had definitely checked her body, but he obviously found the whole situation hilarious. Obviously she had no effect on him.

“So, are you sure you can handle modeling Case? You have a very uncoordinated track record,” Derek teased. Casey looked over at him as he drank his coffee, his eyes glinted with mischief. 

“It’s only one contract Derek, worst case scenario I fail and I don’t get paid. This would be a great thing to add to my resume though, which is why I’m doing it.” 

“Pfft, leave it to you to turn something glamorous into something boring. Do you really think what you’re wearing is model agency worthy?” She looked down at her dress. She didn’t have time to buy anything more modern, her style was very girly, but it definitely didn’t scream New Yorker. The dress Serena had given her was meant for a gala of some sort. 

“Just shut up, Derek. I’m already nervous and I don’t need you to add to it,” She stood up and paced around the living room. Blair had agreed to pick her up early. She was going to meet her mother, who after researching, was a tenacious woman. Eleanor Waldorf built a full empire from the ground up, and it had grown massively. The thought of being a face that represented her company made her sick.

Derek stopped eating abruptly as he noticed Casey breathing anxiously. He joked about everything under the sun when it came to Casey, but he knew her anxiety attacks were serious. He moved beside her as he heard her rattled breathing. He put his arm around her, softly caressing her back. “Case, just breathe. You will be fine, just don’t overthink everything and relax. You can be very fun when you want to be,” he said persuasively.

Casey felt jolts go through her entire body, his hands were drawing out pleasure from her rattled nerves. Having him close helped ease her stress, but now it came with other feelings. She turned to look at him, he was so close, yet so far. “I am?” She asked shakily, drinking in his words desperately.

Derek nodded as he continued softly massaging her back. “Oh yes. I remember the battle of the bands day, you went from Polly Preppy Pants to rock chick in less than 30 seconds, you had the whole crowd captivated.” And she had captivated him too, she had been so incredible…..he dropped his hands away from and moved away.

Casey smiled. Derek could be so sweet sometimes, it made her wonder how she would have reacted if he had acted that way around her all the time. She would have lost it a long time ago. “Also, be careful with Blair,” Derek warned. “Serena compared her to a lioness. Just be careful.”

Casey sat on the couch and observed him. He went back to his food and ate in quick succession. “So, how was your date?”

Derek grinned happily, laughing gently. “Three words. Best date ever.”

She stared at him. “Ever? I mean you’ve been on so many dates, what makes it the best?” She couldn’t believe it. Derek had dated several people, Sally being as close to the love of his life as possible. And Serena had somehow outshone Sally?

Derek refused to look at her, but he smiled at his plate. “ Just Serena, she’s something else.” The tone of his voice was drowsy, causing her to feel extremely threatened. He sounded smitten, overly so.

Casey suddenly felt a swirl of anger and annoyance hit her and before she could stop herself, she was yelling .“You better not be using Serena for her money Derek, or I swear-“ Derek pierced her with a look. She stopped in her tracks, her had never looked at her like that before.

He couldn’t believe that Casey would think him capable of being that despicable, but apparently, that was how she viewed him.

His voice was tenacious. “Serena could have nothing, and I would still find her incredible. You’ve met her, there’s more to her than just glamour and you know it. And for the millionth time, stay out of my life Casey. You are the most annoying person on earth!” He marched into his room and slammed the door.

Casey stared in astonishment, why did she say that? And it was at that moment that the truth hit her. She was jealous, so jealous. She groaned inwardly, her comment was so out of line but seeing that love look on his face was too much to handle. Derek was showing a true interest in Serena and that scared her to the bone.

* * *

Blair waited in her limo and coached herself as she waited for Casey. She had gotten into a huge fight with Serena that morning. The truth was that there was something odd about Derek and Casey, and she would get to the bottom of it. As much as Serena hated when she got in the middle of things, she couldn't help it . This wasn't just drama, there was something there that she couldn't ignore. After doing a thorough search on Casey she softened a little. She had one of the highest GPAs in her school, which meant she was smart. There were no scandals surrounding her but in her experience, it was the perfect looking people that were always hiding something. She was going to use her ingenuity to figure it out, but she would have to be much sneakier in her approach to get Serena off her back. When she walked in on them on the couch, she could have sworn they were about to kiss. She had a suspicion maybe they weren't related but after a quick search, she realized they were in fact step-siblings which made it all so weird.

When she saw Casey come outside, Blair greeted her with all the warmth she could muster, channeling her inner Serena.

“Blair, thank you so much for this,” was all Casey could manage to say. “I don't have the proper words to express my gratitude for the opportunity.”

Blair smiled at Casey's formality. "Do not thank me, it's no problem at all. Also, this isn't an interview you don't need to be so formal with me." Casey relaxed a little but then Blair pulled out a garment bag and handed it to her.

“First off, you look like a virgin in that dress. It’s too pristine, you need something that will evoke a good first impression. My mother wants her models to be fiery, like Serena. Maybe she could give you some tips. Your style needs to say you’re confident, classy, and desirable all in one package.”

Casey blushed, she had never been so thoroughly scrutinized. Blair motioned for her to open the garment bag and she found the most beautiful peach dress, with just enough plunge to go from “virgin” to scandalous. Casey sputtered, “I can’t wear this, I never wear dresses that highlight my chest this much.”

Blair laughed, Casey had a mind of her own which would make things interesting. “I do admire your classiness. That is very rare to find nowadays. Just trust me on this, I know my mother. If I’m being tough on you, I’m just a little mirror of what she will be like.”

Casey stared at the dress and gave in. Blair turned away from her to give her privacy and put on the dress. She felt so exposed in that dress. When Blair gave her a look over, she nodded thoughtfully. “You are extremely beautiful, the more I see you the more I think you could really turn heads.”

Casey humbly murmured a thank you. She looked out the window and as the silence lingered she thought of Derek and the last conversation they had. He had been extremely angry, and she couldn't help feeling guilty. 

Blair interrupted her thoughts as if she was reading her mind. “So, tell me about Derek,” she mused cautiously. “What’s he really like? Serena is over the moon obsessed already, but you have the real scoop.”

“She is obsessed with him? Did she say that?” Casey asked weakly.

Blaire laughed but didn't miss the obvious look of discomfort on her face. “I’ve known that girl my whole life. She is definitely obsessed with Derek, not in a lunatic way, but she would definitely follow your brother back to Canada in a heartbeat.”

Casey couldn’t stomach the thought, she couldn’t believe how quickly Derek and Serena were becoming attached. "Derek treats me very differently, I’m not a good perspective. He teases me, pranks me, goes out of his way to make fun of me. I’m sure that’s not who Serena sees,” she said as casually as possible.

Blair was surprised by that, maybe she had it wrong. Why would Derek make fun of someone he liked? Maybe the fixation was only on Casey's side, and she would not be surprised by that one bit. Derek was attractive and charming. This was a puzzle, and she felt a shot of excitement go through her at the thought of solving it, but she needed more information and more ammo. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re not the best reference. Well, Derek apparently compared Serena to Helen of Troy, trust me he has her hypnotized.”

Casey gasped, she told him all about that story, and he had mocked her fascination with it. And now he used her knowledge for his own flirting games? She looked out the window and took a deep breath to steady herself. Luckily she didn’t have much time to cover up her unhappiness since the limo stopped. Blair led her into Waldorf Designs and took her to the seating area, and went to go look for her mom.

 _Helen of Troy_ , she thought angrily, that meant he considered Serena the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. Casey released a shaky breath, she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. Did her jealousy mean she cared about him? No that couldn't be, she couldn't like Derek that way. She had to take control of the situation, she could not face that possibility but as the tears threatened to spill she realized just how messed up she truly was.

Suddenly, a rich voice broke through her perilous mind. “You just stopped my heart from beating.”

When she looked up, she saw a guy leaning up against the wall, completely staring at her. She sat there in mute surprise. This guy had brown eyes that made him look like he was laughing all the time and a nice smile. His hair was impeccably gelled back. He wore expensive-looking clothes, a bow tie, and carried an intense confidence that was unsettling. 

“Hi,” she managed to say.

The guy looked over slowly her again. “I noticed you came with Blair. I’m Serena’s step-brother. “ He reached for her hand and softly shook it. “I’m Chuck Bass, you must be Casey. I saw the Gossip Girl blasts, and of course, Serena has told me all about you and Derek of course. Welcome to New York,” he purred in a smoky voice.

Casey smiled despite herself, he was quite charming and after a day of being grumpy, it was nice to be noticed. “Nice to meet you, Chuck. You’re Blair’s boyfriend right?”

Chuck laughed but kept the same focused look on her. “Blair and I are…….complex. I’m not with her though.”

Casey was beginning to feel uncomfortable with how he was watching her, he was intimidating. “Casey, I guarantee you will never truly get to know New York until you spend one evening with me,” he said in a devil-like voice that could have trembled all of hell. He reached for his wallet and handed her a business card. “I want you to call me, I’m at your service at any time.” Casey looked down at the card with mild surprise.

Blair suddenly appeared and skewered Chuck with a look. “I should have known you wouldn’t have last two seconds without hitting on someone, you are absolutely ridiculous Chuck.”

Chuck gave Blair a brooding look, his gaze softened as he looked at her. Casey watched with fascination. Chuck had looked at her with interest, but the way he looked at Blair spoke of longing so deep that it made his features gentler. A longing that spoke of desperation but for some reason, they kept each other at bay. 

“Blair, I won’t call him, I promise.” Blair didn’t seem to hear her though, she was fixated on Chuck. After a moment, Chuck turned back to her.

“If you are going to be a model Casey, being seen with me would do wonders for your publicity. It won’t mean anything, right Blair?”

Blair just glared at him, but she nodded in agreement. “As much as I detest Chuck, he is right Casey. Being seen with him would be the best if you want to have a good outcome in your fashion show.”

Casey couldn’t help but think the way Chuck and Blair looked at each other with such hatred, but underneath there was an overflowing of brewing passion that reminded her of how she felt for Derek. She was becoming more aware of those feelings underneath the surface and it made her crazy. 

“Chuck, I trust that you’re not just going to kidnap Casey and have your way with her, can you wait with her. My mom’s secretary said she was downstairs somewhere. I’ll be back.” Blair looked at Casey with a little smile. “And if Chuck gets out of line, here’s my number. I’ll kill him before he does anything, alright?”

Casey couldn’t help but smile, the love-hate relationship they had was so intriguing. As Blair walked away, she noticed Chuck’s gaze trailing after her. She wished Derek would look at her that way.

Chuck turned back to her, “We’re not in a relationship, but she makes me feel so damn guilty whenever I look at anyone,” he laughed in a soft purr.

Casey gave him a little smile, she surprisingly identified with him. “I guess sometimes someone can feel like they belong to you, even if they aren’t yours. It's like you have bonded beyond soul level, and you feel that betrayal in your heart even though they’re not with you.” _Derek_ , her mind screamed this name when she said that.

He gave her an amused glance and relaxed in the chair deeper. “You’re quite smart. I happen to have a thing for smart girls. Please, Casey, I insist you give me a try, I am a great distraction.”

Casey was about to respond when she heard someone behind her. “You're right, she's the smartest girl I know, but she’s not the type anyone could use for a distraction. She’s too high maintenance.” She whipped around to see Derek standing beside Serena.

“Derek, what are you doing here?” She felt a wave of delight hit her. Had he come to support her? He gave her a brief glance but then turned his attention back to Chuck. She tried to control the grin that came over her face, but she felt relieved to see him especially after the way they parted that morning.

Derek covertly looked at Casey, she was wearing a dress that could have made a monk blush. He tried not to stare, and he put his arm around Serena. “Serena mentioned Chuck is a bit of a mess, and we wanted to support you on this crazy mission of yours.”

Serena gave her an apologetic look to her and whipped a look at Chuck. “Leave, now. You can go after any girl in New York, but if you so much as touch Casey you know what I’m capable of.”

Chuck laughed and stood up, running a hand through his hair. He gave Casey a last look, “Yeah, you’re the queen of your household and I’m basically the butler, you’ve made that clear Serena.” Chuck winked at Casey and she felt a blush go over her face. When he left, Serena turned to her.

“I’m sorry Casey, I’m sure I came across as hostile but Chuck needs those boundaries, or else he does whatever he wants without thinking of consequences.”

Derek had been quietly observing Casey. She sat there with a look of anticipation at what would happen next. She looked flushed by Chuck's comments, and he was appalled by his own reaction to seeing Chuck hit on her. He was extremely annoyed and bothered, mainly because Casey didn’t tell him to go away.

Serena sat beside Casey, “You are going to do great, we’ll be waiting here to support you,” she said sweetly. Casey was taken back when Serena took her hand supportively. Casey turned back to look at Derek.

“You came all this way to see me fail, didn’t you?” She accused with a glare.

Derek smirked at her, “Why else would I come?” She rolled her eyes, but underneath she was happy he was there.

Blair suddenly appeared and took her to her mother’s office. “Just remember everything I told you, Casey,” she spurred on and Casey took a deep breath.

When she opened the door, she walked in slowly and she saw Elenor Waldorf, perfectly poised on her desk.

“Hello, Mss. Mcdonald, please have a seat.” Elanor’s voice commanded authority it made her instantly nervous.

Elanor then began interviewing her, and while that part was nauseating, the part that was the most nerve-wracking was when she called cameramen to do a few mock shots to see her abilities. Casey froze on the spot, her mind went blank.

“Casey,” Elanor said gently, “Just give us what you’re comfortable with. I understand you’re not trained, but this gives me an idea on how much training we have to do for this campaign.”

Casey could only stare in mortification.

* * *

Derek and Serena waited outside with Blair. She had caught them up on everything, including Chuck hitting on Casey. Derek tried to keep his face emotionless, but he felt himself stirring inside. And then came the worst part, Blair saying that if Casey got the job then she would have to make choices to boost up her status, and that included being seen and photographed with Chuck. Derek could feel himself spiraling out of control the more he listened. This was the guy that forced himself on a younger girl, he couldn’t let Casey be with such a creep. A noise startled him, and out came Casey. She was weeping and ran past him into the bathroom.

Serena got up immediately, “I’ll go see what’s wrong,” and without a word she went into the washroom to see Casey huddled in a corner.

“Casey,” she sank down beside her. “What happened?”

Casey gulped for air. “I couldn’t do any poses, I just froze. I’m so pathetic,” she wailed. Serena’s hand soothed her back.

“Hey, it’s going to be alright. I can show you some easy moves that will be effective in getting her attention.”

Casey looked up to see her smiling, “Why are you being so nice Serena? I don’t deserve it.”

Serena paused and thought about it, “I guess you are what I wish I could be. Focused, smart, goal-driven. Those are things I lack, but I value in you. I like you and I want to see you succeed.”

Casey felt so bad, if Serena only knew all the contempt and jealousy she had for her. How could Serena want to be like her? She was a chaotic mess. After a moment she shook off the emotions and took a deep breath. “Thank you, please show me,” she begged.

When Serena had taught her a couple of moves, she practiced in the mirror a few times until she got praise from Serena. A knock on the door startled her. Derek opened it wide and looked at her. “Serena, do you mind if I have a moment with Casey?” Serena nodded and left.

“Are you okay?” He asked sweetly. Casey seemed more controlled of her emotions, but she looked at him with a distant look.

“I’m fine, I guess I overestimated myself. I may not have what it takes to do this,” she said sadly.

Derek wanted to be supportive, but the thought of her being around someone like Chuck Bass was too much for him. Chuck was the devil, and Casey was too nice, too naïve, and if Casey got the job then she would have to encounter him at every turn, and he couldn’t let that happen. He was supposed to watch out for her, and he wasn’t going to stop now. He needed to discourage her. He folded his arms over his chest and glared at her.

“Casey, give me a break like you could ever really become a model,” Derek taunted, “Hate to break it to you princess, but you don’t have it. Serena on the other hand most definitely has it. You don’t and that’s okay.”

Casey found herself deeply hurt by his words. She wanted to scream out her frustration. She knew he hadn't come all this way just to support her, this was his immature way of getting her back for what she said to him earlier about Serena. Yet she couldn't stop the feeling of overbearing pain at his words. He was never going to find her valuable, no matter what she did. She had failed the first meeting, but Derek’s words caused a river of determination to well up inside. She was tired of second-guessing herself, and she was done being Derek’s teasing bucket. Casey stifled her anger and pain and looked into the mirror. She was never going to be like Serena, but she was tired of being herself. She was ready for a drastic change. She gave herself a little nod.

“Derek. I want you to leave. Go back to the apartment, or go off with Serena. I don’t care. I don’t want to be near you, you are a jerk and I’m tired of your insults. I’m done,” she said with finality and didn’t even bother looking at him, leaving behind her identity.

* * *

Casey went into that studio with complete confidence and determination and tried the poses Serena suggested with a new depth of spite for Derek. That was all that consumed her mind, she needed to prove him wrong. She looked at the camera and gave her most brooding, intense looks possible. She put her hand on her hip. and changed angles. She heard the clicking of the cameras. When the lights were turned on, she saw Elanor standing there looking at her with an appraising smile.

“My dear, you surpassed my expectations. Come let’s go fill your contract.”

Casey followed with a large smile on her face, she couldn’t believe it. They went over the specifics of the contract. Casey would have to get a whole new look, effective immediately. That included hair change, and a complete wardrobe change that she would wear in public for publicity. She would need to take a headshot photo after the transformation. She would also have to do a photoshoot and be part of a fashion show. The money was incredible, and she immediately thought of saving for school. Image control came up, she was to remain scandal-free. Casey looked at the document, and saw Derek’s face. She did it, she proved Derek wrong but she didn’t feel like she won anything. She still felt a bitterness that was raging more and more on the surface.

Casey immediately went to hair and wardrobe, where Blair did a little yelp of excitement for her. It was great to at least get some support, even if Blair’s intentions were questionable at times, it beat having Derek’s constant put down. They died her hair blonde, gave her extensions. They showed her a few makeup tricks. Afterward, Blair took her upstairs to try on different pieces. It was a long day, but she managed to get everything she needed to officially model for Waldorf Designs. When she had a final look, Elanor took a photo of the headshot. About 30 minutes later, Casey’s phone buzzed. Gossip Girl had done a blast comparing her and Serena. No she didn’t want any rivalry, what was wrong with this website? Why couldn’t women be allowed to support each other , and have more than one "queen" at the same time? She shook her head, and continued closing contract matters. When she finished, Chuck offered to drive her. She didn’t find any reason to say no, she was no longer Casey Mcdonald the nerd. She was now a model, and she would behave as such.

**_Spotted: Casey Mcdonald rising to stardom in a matter of days after an incredible transformation. She signed her first modeling contract all thanks to Serena and Blair._ **

**_Careful S, she’s quite striking, are you sure you want someone stealing your spotlight? Side by side comparison of two beauties, but there can never be two queens. Chess game has begun, pick your player._ **

**_XOXO Gossip Girl_ **

Derek stared at the picture of Casey. He stopped breathing for a couple of minutes. Oh dear God, she looked radiant with the lighter hair, her eyes were more pronounced and vivid. He felt a quiver sensation in the pit of his stomach. Casey had texted Serena when she got the contract. He felt bad for being such a jerk, but it was clear it only made her more determined. Damn it, he forgot about her competitiveness. The more he stared at the picture, the more he felt uneasy. She had obviously gotten good advice and got told to relax. She was irresistibly beautiful, and he felt himself losing control of his own thoughts. He kept summoning the thought of Serena, but he couldn't stop admiring Casey.

He waited anxiously at the apartment and looked out the window for hours. Dennis kept saying how proud he was of Casey, but Derek felt off. Like something wasn’t right. He sat at the balcony for an hour, he refused to go to sleep until she got home. And then he saw a limo pull up. Chuck Bass came out and escorted her out of the limo. Derek’s heart dropped. Not only was Casey’s transformation completely earth-shattering, she got driven home by Chuck. And Chuck’s eyes were eating Casey up alive. _That idiot_ , he thought with annoyance, _how dare you look at_ _her like that_? Thankfully there was no kiss or anything other than a handshake, and Casey came up quickly. He stood by the counter and waited for her to appear, feeling his heart thump mercilessly.

She came in and he stood there, completely transfixed. The picture didn’t do it justice, Casey was sexy as hell. She wore a short black skirt, and a tight top that made certain parts of her look curved and so tantalizing. He begged his brain to work, and she just looked at him with a cool expression.

"Did you do something different with your hair?" He joked, but his voice wavered, much to his surprise.

Casey managed to nod but still gave him a cold look. "Surprised you noticed. I guess you were wrong, I ended up blowing Eleanor out of the water," she said icily.

Derek wasn't surprised in the slightest. "Casey, I'm sorry for what I said, I was just-" 

She interrupted, moving in closer to him. "Oh I know why you did it, and I'm not surprised you would resort to such idiotic behavior. Now will you excuse me," she muttered angrily. He moved to keep her from leaving, grabbing her arm steadily.

“Casey,” he managed to say, “Why were you with Chuck? Didn’t Serena give you the warning that he was bad news?”

Casey laughed a little, “Oh Derek, for the millionth time, stay out of my life.” She echoed the words he said to her earlier that day. “Chuck is just a friend, not that it’s any of your business.”

“So, I see your transformation messed up your head because there’s no way the old you would have hung out with a guy like that, have you not heard of some of the horror stories he's done?” He shrunk inwardly. Casey was beautiful, but there was a new edge to her that was not at all like her. She seemed tenacious, it was in the way she was standing, and the way her eyes shone with complete dominance. This wasn’t Casey, he thought with surprise, this person was posh, elevated, and cold. What happened to her?

Casey laughed, “Oh Derek don’t be so dramatic. Being with Chuck is good publicity for the campaign, it’s even Blair approved. I’ll be fine,” she said determinedly.

Derek sputtered, “This isn't you though Casey, since when do you choose to be with someone with no moral compass just for a job?” His voice sounded so small and wimpish that he had to take a double-take.

Casey gave him an arrested look, “Yeah, well no one liked me the way I was, so I no longer care,” and she left him grappling with words he could never say out loud.

Fear gripped him, what if Casey got so lost in that world, to the point where she forgot about her keener style, her goals, her studies, everything that made her so fascinating? He couldn’t believe he was even thinking it but between model and keener Casey, he’d rather have the keener a million times over.

* * *

Author's Note: I had so much fun writing this chapter :) I plan to update this story more frequently now, I went through a period of writer's block, but I am excited to keep writing this. Any feedback is deeply appreciated :)

* * *


	4. Queen Party

Casey woke up, feeling completely off. She was exhausted by her own thoughts. She was still upset over not being enough for Derek. When she saw him waiting up with her, and asked about Chuck, a part of her was glad he cared. Even if it was on the shallow, over the surface way. Dennis knocked on the door and wanted to take her out to the museum but she declined, explaining she had to meet Serena to practice for her photoshoot. He went on to tell her he had to go to Boston for a meeting, and wouldn't be back until late the next day. He hugged her, and told her he was so proud of her. She felt a little bad for not doing more with her dad, but she now had a job and couldn’t slack. That morning, she took hours to get ready and eventually made it out of the room.

Derek was watching TV and he slowly turned to look at her. Casey looked elegant, but still wore that look of coldness he despised. “Morning superstar,” he said with mock appreciation. “I heard you blew off your dad, I thought you wanted more time ready with him?”

Casey shrugged, making her way to make herself a light breakfast. “I have to practice for my photoshoot, he understands,” she rationalized. She didn’t want to look at Derek, just because she was acting cold, didn’t mean she wasn’t aware of how giddy and nervous she felt around him.

“You actually need to ‘practice’ to get a photo done? Lame,” he said dismissively. “I can’t believe you would choose a photo over your own dad.”

Casey was getting angry, “Derek stop trying to guilt-trip me. It’s not going to work.” But it was working, she felt the anxiety spike through her. She pulled out her phone and texted an apology to her dad, and swore she would make it up to him the next day.

Derek got up from the couch and observed her quietly. “What do you want?” She said a little too harshly, but Derek didn’t bat an eye.

“We need to talk,” he said firmly. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned into the counter. Casey’s cold exterior melted a little and she turned to look at him. He looked so serious, it was an unusual look for Derek. He was always joking and smiling.

“Make it quick, I’m on a timeline now. I don’t have time for you,” she said snippily.

Derek still looked at her without any reaction. “I don’t care if you have time or not, you will shut up and listen, diva,” he said murkily. Casey met his gaze and rolled her eyes.

“I’m not a diva,” she said determinedly.

Derek scoffed, completely aggravated. “Should I get you a mirror? You’re the definition of spoiled diva, in one day you went from keener to the complete opposite, and I think I know why.”

Casey looked at him with alertness, crossing her arms defiantly. “I really doubt it, but go ahead,” she murmured.

Derek started moving closer to her and Casey gulped the closer he got to her. “You did this because I said you didn’t have ‘it” when it came to modeling, and you know what I stand by my initial comment.”

Casey’s eyes flashed with anger. “How could you stand by it? I proved you wrong! And you’re wrong Derek, your opinion means nothing to me,” she said icily.

Derek smiled tauntingly. “You are already making stupid mistakes when you’re supposed to take care of your image. In one day you managed to get involved with the industries’ scorpion, you are acting cold and super annoying. I want to explain why I said what I did.”

Casey frowned, but the curiosity got to her. “Derek, being with Chuck will enhance my reputation, Blair says so,” she defended.

Derek laughed now, for someone so smart, her naivety boggled his mind “And you are going to trust Blair why? She doesn’t really have a good track record, she’s a schemer. And Chuck has done some truly heinous things, how exactly will that help you? He will sink your reputation, I guarantee it.”

Casey looked away from Derek, he could be very smart when he applied himself. She could feel him coming closer. Slowly she looked up at him and his brown eyes looked rich, filled with something she couldn’t name. “I know what I’m doing,” she said at last.

Derek scoffed, now towering over her. He was too close to her, way too close. “Like hell, you know what you’re doing. This isn’t your world Casey, have you not seen those supermodel tv shows? I have, there is nothing but drama, peer pressure to fit an ideal beauty standard, and more. You can hardly handle regular stress as it is. You can fight me all you want, but I know you.”

Casey knew he was right but she was too hurt to agree with him so she stayed quiet. Derek suddenly nudged her arm, trying to get her attention. “I didn’t discourage you because I’m a monster Case, believe it or not……I was just worried.” At Derek’s change of tone, she looked up.

“You were worried?” She inquired with surprise, “Of what? What possible reason could you have had to tell me that crap other than to get back at me for what I said about Serena?”

“I was angry about what you said, but that’s not why. Casey, Blair told me you would have to spend a lot of time with Chuck. And I got worried about you because I heard he once forced himself on someone. I was just trying to protect you,” he said at last. He sounded sincere.

Casey felt her heart beating like a hummingbird’s wings, but she kept that frosted facade on the surface. “What right do you have to protect me exactly? Just because we are in the same family, doesn’t mean you need to rescue me, Derek. I’m an adult and can make my own decisions without needing your approval.”

Derek was outraged, what right? He was the idiot that went all that way just to be with her, the idiot that had spent all night turning and tossing over being worried about her. He wanted to shake her, snap her out of that self-destructive mode she decided to adopt.

“You’re right. Maybe it isn’t my place. I should be spending every moment with Serena, instead of wasting my time with you. You are so stubborn and I know you will ignore everything I say. I will say one more thing, anyway. Chuck is evil, he has a horrible past.”

Casey glared intensely, angered over him saying he was wasting his time with her. “Just leave me alone then, go with Serena, go wild. I don’t care,” she said testily

Derek shook his head, and moved closer to her, his gaze was focused, and intense and she had to look away. “Unfortunately for me and you, I do care. Only a little, but I do, and whether you like it or not we are family. So I’m not going to stand by and see you be used and taken advantage of by some creep.”

Casey felt warmth spread through her, he cared, even if it was just a little it was enough to get her flustered. What was wrong with her, how could she be so shaken over just having a smidge of his affection? She caught herself smiling, and Derek for a moment had a look of relief on his face.

Casey smiled. For one moment she reappeared, and his heart stopped. Just as quickly though, she left again. “Remember when I told you Serena had a past? You disregarded my initial judgment, and you were right to. What if Chuck isn’t as bad as he seems, what if he’s changed?”

Derek rolled his eyes in annoyance, “One made mistakes, the other is broken beyond repair, how could you not see the difference?”

Casey took her plate and went to the table, ignoring the racket in her mind. It was impossible to avoid feeling challenged. He always called her out, and instead of making her angry, it made her……happy? She avoided him as he sat down in front of her, but she focused on her food.

Derek looked over at her, she was quiet and he hoped she was reflecting. But then she folded her napkin after only taking two bites of her food. Casey gave him a distant look. “As I said, I know what I’m doing.” And with that, she took her purse and made her way to the door. “Serena and I are meeting before my meeting for some photography advice, just so you know,” she said curtly and then left.

Derek sauntered over to the tv and turned on a hockey game, but he wasn’t taking anything in. He just felt completely off, he thought this trip would be fun, but so far it was exhausting. He felt so confused with so many things, and he was an avoider. He refused to sit there and ponder on his feelings, it was not fun or at all manly, or so he told himself. He was dating Serena, but that was obviously coming to an end eventually, and he would be stuck with Casey once again. The irony of everything was that he once had a list of the type of people he would want to date, supermodel, being one of them. Casey ruined that image now, with her perfect hair, perfect eyes, and perfect body and the typical supermodel personality, which he realized he no longer cared for. Casey had ruined his fixation with supermodels, what was new? Was there anything she wouldn’t ruin for him?

* * *

“Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck is here to see you,” Dorota, Blair’s housemaid poked her head through the door. Blair smiled at her reflection and turned to her.

“Send him up, we have some business to discuss,” she said whimsically. Dorota only gave her a smile. Blair was always up to something, and Dorota wasn’t supposed to comment on anything personal, but she loved Blair as if she was her own daughter.

“Are you sure? Mr. Chuck has hurt you so much,” she rationed, but Blair stood up confidently.

“This has nothing to do with us, I swear. We are simply working together,” she said with a little wink. Dorota laughed and left her alone to her own devices. After a moment Chuck came in with his usual confident stride.

“Morning,” he said softly, “I was so looking forward to seeing you.” Blair ignored the anxious beating of her heart and put on her usual unbothered look.

“Let’s get straight to business, shall we?” She motioned for him to sit down by the window, where she had a table adorned with pastries and other baked goods. Chuck sat down and poured himself some tea and drank it.

“She’s cute,” Chuck said at last, “But what exactly do you want me to do?”

Blair knew Chuck would be the catalyst to discovering the truth. “Look, you know what Serena is like. She falls in love so fast, and I just have a feeling there’s something indecent about Derek and Casey’s relationship. And you will help me figure it out.”

Chuck gave her a smoldering dancing smile, “You’re going to have to spell this out a little. You texted me saying you wanted me to meet someone, I met Casey, and you told me all I had to do was check her out. When have you ever allowed or encouraged me to check out anyone?”

Blair could admit to herself she did get a little jealous when he saw him with her, and she knew Chuck more than anyone, and she could tell he was taken with Casey. Not that she blamed him, Casey was innocent and gorgeous all in one package, Chuck Bass’s weakness for sure. Blair scolded her mind to just get to the point.

“I think Derek and Casey have something on the side. I can’t quite figure out what it is, but either they are hiding a secret relationship, or they’re about to jump each other at any point. There’s a tension I detected between them. When I told Serena my suspicions, she got so angry at me and accused me of meddling for no reason.”

Chuck snickered under his breath, “Can’t blame her for assuming that’s what you’re doing, you thrive off meddling,” he said with a little smirk.

“I admit I enjoy it sometimes, but this is different. I don’t want Derek to hurt Serena. There are two possible outcomes, either I am right which would sanction what I’m doing, or I’m wrong and at most your involvement could at least free up Derek’s time so Serena can have the fling she wants without worrying about Casey. Either way, what I’m doing is totally honorable.”

Chuck laughed, and studied her for some time. Blair’s mind was simply extraordinary, how she came up with these games, how she could detect the smallest thing in a person made him excited, made his heartbeat erratically. “So, what exactly am I doing?”

Blair pursed her lips and stared him down. “I want you to unleash your charm. Ask her out, I want to see two things. I want to see if Derek has any reaction to someone like you going for her, and I want you to use your charm to get the truth from her. Just one condition, and I think it’s not too outlandish to suggest this,” she said with an angelic smile on her face. “You can’t sleep with her, at most kiss her, but that’s all. Casey is not the sleep and dump kind of girl, she seems too pristine to just give it up to someone like you.”

Chuck gazed at her with surprise. He loved it when she showed territorial jealousy. “And what do I get in return?” He murmured softly.

Blair was putting all her cards on the table, all for Serena. “One night with me,” she said slowly, articulating every syllable with a hint of seduction. “You can’t sleep with her though, Bass. That’s my only condition.”

Chuck gave her a devilish smile, a twinkle in his eye emerged. “Normally I would be all over a deal like that. However, Casey seems……too nice, I would feel like such a jerk using her that way.”

Blair glared at him, “Since when do you have a conscious?”

Chuck stood up slowly, “You know Casey isn’t the usual type we play games with. Let’s say you’re right about her and Derek getting it on, she still would be more innocent than any girl we’ve ever meddled with. Don’t you find it a little sad if she is in love with her step-brother? That’s not something I’m interested in exposing. It's too cruel.”

Chuck fixed his tie and moved away from her. Blair was shaking, he never turned down any opportunity to be with her. “You like her,” she said accusingly.

Chuck shrugged, chucking softly. “What’s not to like?” He moved away from her but then her voice swirled around him.

“Fine, I’ll up the stakes. One full week,” she tried not to sound like she was pleading but she couldn’t help it. “One week of me and you, and anything you want it’s yours.”

Chuck turned around and she moved closer to him. Her brown eyes were vivid with lust and seductive power and he crumbled. “You got yourself a deal.”

As always, Blair continued to make pacts with the devil himself, and she couldn’t help herself. He was Hades, and she was Persephone, they belonged together. “Deal,” she said with a victorious smile.

* * *

_Casey,_

_Did you get a chance to think about if you want to take my offer? I’m severely interested in you. Let’s get some coffee,_

_-Chuck_

Casey stared at the text, the night before Chuck had asked her out when he dropped her off. He was definitely wickedly charming, and for a moment she considered it. But he loved Blair, and even with her new identity, she had limits. She couldn’t be with someone so in love with someone else, not even as a distraction. Blair wasn’t someone she wanted on her bad side, but she was in dire need for something, some affection, but not from Chuck or anyone else except…….She shook her head, she did not want to think about him anymore, she refused to be so thrown off by Derek.

Serena walked through the door with a blinding smile on her face. “Casey,” she said excitedly. “Two things: 1) You look super hot and 2) Guess what?”

Casey smiled, Serena looked over the moon excited. “What?”

Serena reached for her and gave her a hug. “My friend Nate Archibald is having a party tonight. He invited you and Derek, and you must come! It will be so fun,” she said with a laugh.

Casey furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “It’s Tuesday, what kind of party happens on a Tuesday?”

Serena smiled at Casey’s keener tendencies. “In the Upper East Side, there are parties constantly. This one is incredibly prestigious. I have been to parties of all different kinds, this summer party has been raved about for years. Nate throws the best parties. Think Cinderella-style but modern, and a little bit more alcohol present but you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I want to go with Derek, and I want you to come. I could set you up with someone if you want,” she said brightly.

“So, it’s a ball, with alcohol?” She asked weakly. As much as she tried to make her usual goody-good brain die, she couldn’t stop thinking. What if she got into trouble? She had a strict contract, and lately, she had been more impulsive than usual.

Serena nodded, “Yes. I gave you that blue dress, this would be the occasion to wear it. Come on what do you say?”

Casey rarely partied, least of all during the week. It seemed wrong, but at the same time it was summer. She needed to relax and just go with it. But for some reason, the thought of Serena and Derek having a Cinderella evening made her burn with jealousy. “You said you could set me up, with who?”

Serena smiled, taking out her phone. “I have a list of awesome candidates that are not too scandalous. The best being Dan Humphrey, but there’s Nate as well. Here take a look.”

Casey looked at the pictures, they both seemed dashing. “Dan is you ex-boyfriend though, wouldn’t that be weird?”

Serena shook her head adamantly, “We have been over for some time. Plus I’m with Derek, and I have a feeling you would hit it off with him. He’s more academic, and smart just like you. You would have a lot in common, and if you don’t hit it off, it’s just one night.”

She knew Serena was coming from a good place, but why did everyone want her with a safe, smart guy? For once she wanted to be with someone exciting, different than her, adventurous. She couldn’t believe those thoughts were coming from her own mind, when at one point what Serena was describing used to be her ideal guy. But she was too polite to turn her down.

“Alright,” she said with as much enthusiasm as possible.

Serena shrieked with excitement. “Yay, we are going to have the best time.” Serena sat down beside her, and then something in her changed a little. 

“Casey,” she said dreamily, “I need to talk to you about Derek. Blair as of now hasn’t been very supportive, and I was hoping I could vent with you.”

Casey averted her gaze and tried to look unaffected, but the truth was she knew this day would come. The day when Serena would see her as a confidant in anything Derek related. 

“Sure, I’m usually a great listener,” she said chirpily, although everything in her was screaming.

Serena looked wistful, “I know it may sound ridiculous, but I am completely charmed by your brother. I don’t want to sound like high school, but has he said anything to you? I’m feeling like I’m floating with endorphins. He’s so sweet to me, and our date was perfect. I just have a feeling I’m going to end up heartbroken once he goes back. Do you know if he has feelings for me?”

Casey could feel her heart racing, she didn’t want to talk about her feelings or his, it hurt. It hurt so much. It was torture seeing that look on her face. As much as she wanted to lie to her and tell her Derek didn’t care, she knew in her heart she couldn’t lie, as much as it hurt. She breathe raggedly.

“Serena, Derek doesn’t normally speak to me about his feelings. He’s really secretive about matters of the heart,” she paused as she noticed Serena look disappointed. “Look, Derek is a serial dater, he goes out with someone new frequently, I’m sure you know that.”

Serena nodded, “Yeah I know that. I guess I thought maybe…..” she said with sadness.

Casey reached for her hand. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t be cruel to her. “I will tell you, he said he had the best date of his life. He said you made it the best. I may not know the extent of his feelings, but for him to say you were the best date of his life, means something.”

Serena’s smile could have thawed out the entire artic. “He said that?” She said breathily. Casey managed to nod, she felt like crying but she took deep breaths.

Casey needed to ask, “Are you falling in love with him?”

Serena looked at her with a little blush and slowly nodded. “I know, how insane am I to consider even thinking that after only one date?”

Casey could feel her vulnerability, and she pushed through the painful conversation. “I don’t think you’re crazy for falling for Derek. He has that kind of timeless charm, he is sweet, and well…. He’ s Derek, he’s one of a kind. As much as I say how annoying he is, even I know how great he is,” she said defeatedly. She felt that truth go through her in merciless waves, anyone could fall in love with someone like Derek, but she couldn’t and wouldn’t fall for him. It was one thing to feel jealous and attracted to him, but she would never fall in love with him. Ever.

Serena smiled, feeling relieved by Casey’s words. “Thanks so much, Casey, you’re truly incredible. Now I believe I owe you some photography advice,” and with that Serena and her got to work.

* * *

That evening, Casey got ready for the ball/summer party, the dark blue dress looked beautiful. It wasn’t long though before she realized she overlooked one important detail about being a model. Walking with high-heels! When she walked out of her room she wobbled on her high heels uncomfortably. When she got to the living room, she stopped as she saw Derek. He was drinking water and hadn’t seen her yet. He looked so unbelievably handsome. He wore a black tuxedo and had a tie, his hair was gelled, he looked polished and expensive. She could barely breathe. He put his glass down and pulled out his phone. She took the moment to really let herself swoon, _my god, he’s divine._ She took a deep breath and made her entrance. He looked up and then dropped his phone instantly.

Casey’s hair was long and pulled to one side, the dark blue dress hung around her, curving around her like a glove, it was strapless. An emerald necklace adorned her neck, and if she didn’t look stunning enough, she was smiling. He tried to speak to say anything, but nothing came out. The air had been stolen from the room. Derek’s hypnotic eyes scoured her up and down, and she felt a shiver go through her. His eyes were touching her, and he had no clue. And then she moved, and she winced as she wobbled on the shoes.

Derek laughed out loud as he looked at her feet. “You made a good entrance until you walked. You are such a klutz,” he wheezed as he laughed.

Casey rolled her eyes, but despite herself ended up laughing. “Turns out I might have overlooked a small inconvenience in this whole modeling career. Shoes. High heels, a klutz’ worst nightmare.”

Derek was laughing so hard, he couldn’t breathe. Casey ended up laughing with him, and for a moment there wasn’t anger, coldness, nothing else. They just laughed together as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “Oh man, “ he wheezed, “If that’s how you’re going to walk on your fashion show, then you better believe I will be front row and center.”

Casey giggled, “De-rek, I will get better I swear.”

Derek’s laughter ceased slowly until they were looking at each other. Casey seemed more like herself, and that in itself made his heart thump ridiculously. “I truly doubt it, some things about you cannot be changed. And that’s not always bad, maybe just go barefoot. Make a true statement,” he chuckled.

Casey rolled her eyes, and she leaned up against the wall as she smiled. They lingered for a moment, but then she remembered what tonight was. Derek would go on to have a romantic evening with Serena, and she would be with Dan. The smile fizzled off her lips. “Anyways, we should probably wait downstairs,” she said wiping away any leftover amusement.

Derek looked at her with a puzzled gaze and nodded. Then he got closer and offered his arm to her. “Don’t think anything of it, I just don’t want you to fall on your face on the way down,” he said with a dazzling smile.

Casey looked blankly at him and didn’t smile again. She simply took his arm, and they made their way down to the parlor. Derek was so confused by the sudden change. She looked agitated by his closeness. Figuring her out was so frustrating. When Serena arrived with her limo, they both got in. Serena looked fantastic in a red dress, her hair was down, wore a red shade of lipstick that made her look stunning, and Derek smiled at her. He kissed her gently and then sat beside her. Casey moved to the spot in front and smiled at everything but him.

“Casey, we’re picking up Dan next, don’t think I forgot about you, missy,” she said sweetly. Derek shot Serena a look.

“You set her up with your ex?” He asked with a forced laugh. At least it wasn’t Chuck, but surprisingly Casey going with someone nice made him just annoyed.

Serena smiled brightly, “Yes. Trust me, he’s totally her type.”

Casey tried to gather her scattered thoughts and nodded with enthusiasm. “I can’t wait.”

Derek scoffed, “Hope you know what you did Serena, now we have to nerds in one limo, say goodbye to the fun.” He gave Casey a teasing smile, but she just glared at him and returned her attention back to Serena.

The limo drove for a hour all the way to Brooklyn, and during that time, Derek was completely confused. Casey was back to treating him coldly, at first he thought her change was towards everyone and everyone, but he treated Serena with sweetness, and when she got home from her meeting, she called her dad and apologized for flaking on him. They always had a fight-filled relationship, but this was different. At least before he knew there was always a game underneath the surface, but now her treatment had him frazzled.

When the limo stopped, a dark-haired guy got in. He was sweet looking, and he was definitely dressed differently than the rich type. His dark hair had a bit of a curl at the top, his brown eyes glinted with nervous energy, he seemed innocent.

“Hi Serena,” he said awkwardly, “Long time no see,” he looked at Derek and Casey with a little smile.

“Dan,” she said brightly, “So good to see you. As promised there’s someone I want you to meet,” she glanced at Casey and nodded in her direction.

“You’re Casey Mcdonald,” he said with recognition in his voice. “You have been the new addition to Gossip Girl.”

Casey smiled respectfully, “Yes, and you’re Dan Humphrey. I have heard a lot of good things,” she smiled and offered her hand. Dan stared at her for a moment, and then chuckled nervously as he shook her hand.

“Don’t mind me, I just do strange things when I’m nervous, but you’re very beautiful,” he said sweetly. Casey smiled brightly.

“You’re doing better than you think,” and they looked at each other for a moment. “I can be very awkward too.”

Serena clapped her hands excitedly, “See, am I matchmaker or what?” She gave Derek a sweet, accomplished look.

Derek stared at Dan and Casey, they did seem right together much to his surprise. He turned his attention to Serena and put all his charm into making her smile. When they got to the party, Derek and Casey were both in awe of the size of the house. It was a completely different world with hundreds of people, dressed in fine clothing, chattering, and there were so many rooms in that house. Derek watched as Casey and Dan went off to chat, and eventually, him and Serena ended up dancing. He was completely taken back by the party, he was a party lover but this was so over the top. There were miles and miles of fancy appetizers, food, open cart, there was a real-life band playing in the background. It was the fanciest party ever, yet it was still a party, there were people drinking, people going off into bedrooms. The rich lived it up in style, but they still did the same things for entertainment. Serena laughed at his dazed expression.

“This is the summer party everyone looks forward to every year,” she said as she pulled him in for a dance.

Derek chuckled, “Oh I can see why, believe me, I am a party enthusiast." He kissed her, "And I happen to be with the most beautiful girl in the world though, I can see some of the other guys eyeing me.”

Serena looked around them, and he was right. “Yeah, I do get a lot of attention, it’s not always great.” Derek’s gaze went to Casey as they danced, she was still sitting and talking to Dan. Her eyes were sparkling, and Dan seemed intrigued. Then out of nowhere, Chuck and Blair appeared. Blair made it straight to Serena and Chuck went towards Casey and Dan.

“Hi S,” she said animatedly, “Are you two having fun?”

Serena rolled her eyes, “Oh yes, I’m sure you’re about to ruin it though. It’s your favorite thing.”

Blair went right over Serena’s annoyed comment, “Derek, I owe you an apology. I haven’t been very fair or welcoming to you. I hope you can forgive me.”

Derek smiled, and noticed Serena was looking at him hopefully. “It’s water under the bridge, we’re cool.” He said at last.

Blair gave him a court smile, and then left to stand with two other girls. They seemed to be her followers, trailing her everywhere she went. “Blair is always trying to appear like the Queen of every event,” Serena laughed dryly.

Derek’s gaze went back to Casey, and she was no longer with Dan. She was dancing with Chuck, how did that happen? Serena noticed his changed demeanour. “How the hell did she end up dancing with Chuck?” Derek muttered with bitter annoyance.

Serena pulled Derek by the hand and went over to Dan. “Did your date abandon you?” Serena asked with surprise.

Dan looked a little upset. “You know how Chuck is, he can be very persuasive. He insisted he needed to dance with the most beautiful girl in the room, and as you know my best pick up lines come nowhere close to that. Casey tried to be respectful but I could tell she wanted to dance with him, so of course, I did the noble thing and told her to do it.”

Serena shrugged as she noticed Derek’s glum expression. “Derek, I’m sure it’s fine. They’re only dancing,” she said supportively.

Derek tried to remain cool, but his sarcastic self came pouring out. “Oh yeah, good for you Dan. This is the guy who forced himself on your younger sister, and for some reason, you threw your date at that loser? What’s the matter with you?”

Dan looked taken back by Derek’s remark. “Trust me, I detest Chuck just as much. I wouldn’t worry too much, Chuck may be a fiend but there’s no way he would pull off something like that in a public setting.”

Derek felt that surge of protectiveness go through him, “You better hope so,” he said roughly.

Serena hugged Derek, and she whispered in his ear. Derek nodded slowly, and she pulled him to a nearby table. “Derek, are you okay?”

He nodded slowly, but he was still watching Casey and Chuck like a hawk. Chuck was dancing too close to her, and Casey was just giving him that flirtatious grin of hers. He couldn’t believe how brazen she was being, she abandoned her date to dance with that idiot. Casey would have never done that before, she was loyal to her dates. He felt that torturous anger burning in his veins. He made himself laugh.

"I have never been better, I have you by my side. Nothing else could ruin this night, not even Casey's poor choices," He turned his body away from Casey and Chuck, although everything in him was screaming to look at them. 

Serena kissed his cheek softly, "Come on Derek, cheer up. I actually wanted to talk to you about something," he noticed the softness of her voice and he got up and took her hand. He took her away from the crowds and found a dimly lit hallway with no one around. 

Serena wrapped him up in a hug, and she kissed him. He was starting to relax in her embrace, his mind went dark and there was only Serena. He wanted her to be his entire focus. When he pulled back, she smiled breathily. 

"Derek," she said staggeringly, taking his hand in hers. "I think we need to talk."

Derek knew eventually there would have to be a talk about their situation. "You want to end this?"

Serena shook her head gently, but then looked away from him. "I need to be honest about my feelings. When I first met you, I figured you would have been the perfect summer fling." She stroked his cheek softly. "Something's changed though, I'm starting to feel.....like I don't want this to end. I need to be honest, Derek. I think I am developing feelings for you."

Derek smiled, and his heart accelerated. " Are you saying you want more than just a fling with me'?"

She nodded, her eyes looked glassy and completely enamored. Yet Derek couldn't seem to find the right words, mostly because he was so confused about his feelings. Serena was literally the perfect woman, yet there was something in him that was reserved. "Serena," he said softly. "I like you a lot, I admit you have made my head spin, I mean you're beautiful, fun, you bring out a good side of me." 

Serena choked on a word, "But..." she said with disappointment. 

Derek ruffled his hair, he hated uncomfortable situations. "I think we need to stop kidding ourselves. You and I have completely different lives, we live in different countries, and this has an expiration date the moment this vacation ends, which is in two weeks. I want you to know, I do care about you though. I wish things were different." 

Serena seemed sorely disappointed. She couldn't seem to shake the disappointment away. "I realize there's an expiration date, but could we at least make the most of it?" She moved forward, holding him tightly against her. "Please Derek, if I can't have you long term, then please let's have the most amazing affair of our lives. Let's live in the moment, let's enjoy each other without any barriers."

Derek felt his temperature rise, he thought of Casey and everything he was feeling conflicted over. "I don't want to hurt you though. If you already feel this way for me, won't this become more complicated to end when it's time to walk away?"

Serena nodded against his chest, "I know it'll hurt to lose you, but I want to be with you while I can, please," she murmured.

Derek chuckled softly. "You are persuasive as hell."

Serena pulled back and grinned. "One of my special skills. Do you want to," she arched her eyebrows. "Go find one of these rooms, and just be together?"

Derek coughed up his nervousness and felt frozen. "I......dodon't think that's such a good idea."

Serena smirked, "If you're worried about me, don't be. I want to do this, whatever you want it's yours. No need to feel guilty."

Derek had never been propositioned so boldly. He wasn't innocent, he had some experiences, but not what she had in mind. She moved closer to him and began kissing up a storm, and he was losing his own mental battle quickly. He needed something he couldn't even name, he needed to feel something other than the strange worry, and jealousy he'd been feeling up to then. If this was going to be a fling, then he was going to go all out. He managed to rasp out a wavering "Okay."

* * *

Casey danced with Chuck, it was surprisingly fun. He was elegant, swift, and he knew how to charm a rock. She didn't mean to abandon her date, but Dan didn't seem completely interested in her. His eyes had been glued on Serena the entire time. It must have been so hard to see his ex dancing and smiling at someone else the way she was. As much as she avoided looking Derek's way, him and Serena looked incredible together. He looked like James Bond and she looked like a million dollars, they stood out in the sea of classy, beautiful people. When she noticed Dan looking at Serena that way, she couldn't help herself.

"You still love her," she said gently, and Dan looked at her with surprise. 

"Me? In love with Serena?" He sputtered and shook his head but Casey smiled at him. 

"It wouldn't be so crazy to assume, she's gorgeous. And it hasn't been that long since your break up, and you keep looking at her like she is the most beautiful girl on earth. Don't worry about me, I can see why you'd love her."

Dan relaxed and smiled. "You're very perceptive. I don't want to feel this way, I'm sorry. I'm sure this is not what you had in mind when she offered to set you up."

Casey laughed, "Not usually, actually I'm typically clueless. And honestly, you've been a great conversationalist. I have missed that." 

Dan looked over at Serena again and frowned. "No offense, but your step-brother is literally my worst nightmare for a rival. How could I ever compete with someone like him?"

Casey glanced at Derek, he was absolutely gorgeous for sure. She noticed other girls taking pictures of him, and whispering to their friends. It was official, Derek could get attention anywhere, and he didn't even have to be rich. She covered up a little blush as her eyes zoomed in on his arms, they looked powerful and so inviting. "Are you kidding me? You totally have your own charms. And trust me, Dan. Their time together is limited, and before you know it, we will be back in Canada. We're both starting University soon. I doubt they will stay together. You haven't completely lost her."

Dan smiled at her. He shook his head and muttered under his breath. "I'm sorry I'm such a bummer to be around, you deserve better. I did mean it when I said you were beautiful though." 

Casey was about to reply when suddenly Chuck appeared beside her. "You have a knack for stealing my breath away," he murmured softly. He noticed Dan and gave him an amused smile. "Dan, quite frankly Casey is too beautiful for you. In fact, she's the most beautiful girl in this whole house. Would you mind if I steal a dance?"

Casey was bewildered, but to her surprise, Dan laughed. "You are right, she is too beautiful for me." He gave Casey a little wink, " Go, have some fun, I promise I'll be around after to make your night sadder," he said with a laugh. 

Casey reached for Dan's hand. "I came with you though," she said with a smile.

Dan shook his head, "It's one dance, I'll survive," and then he gave Chuck a warning glance. "You better be respectful, I have my eye on you." Casey didn't have a moment to respond, and Chuck pulled her into a dance. 

"Come on Marshmellow, I promise I won't abduct you," he said silkily. Casey laughed despite herself.

"Marshmellow?" He pulled her in closer and laughed in her ear.

"It's my favourite sweet in the world, and I just bet you are delicious," he said with a tilt of his eyebrow. 

Casey rolled her eyes, he was clearly used to getting everything he wanted. "You can try all you want, but I'm not that type of girl Chuck. Also, I don't want Blair to hate me if she sees me with you."

Chuck smiled charmingly, "I'm a few steps ahead of you, she actually gave me the okay. This is completely Blair approved, trust me she doesn't care about me anymore." 

Casey relaxed a little, one dance. That's all she would allow him, but she certainly didn't trust herself with him. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Derek and Serena talking to Dan, and she could feel Derek's intense gaze on her. Why was he looking at her like that? The flutter in her stomach spiralled around her, was he worried about her again? She needed to focus on anything but him, so she threw Chuck a smile, and threw herself into the dance. She needed to distract herself. For one moment she glanced over Chuck's shoulder and saw Derek leading Serena away from the crowd They disappeared, and she felt fear grip her. Where were they going? Chuck noticed her change of demeanour and looked over his shoulder, seeing Derek and Serena move out of sight.

Chuck used the moment to test Casey. "Typical Serena," he muttered with a laugh.

Casey looked at him with a questioning glance. "What's that supposed to mean?" She tried to sound detached and neutral but she couldn't help looking for them to see if they had come back.

Chuck's voice swirled around her like smoke, "Serena is a wild girl, she seldom leaves a party without someone following her like a sick puppy. She has enchantress qualities. Your step-brother is about to get lucky."

Casey dropped Chuck's hand like it was made of fire. She felt like everything in her had stopped moving, her very cells, her breathing, her heartbeat. "Oh," she breathed. "I need to .....get some air." She turned away from Chuck but felt him behind her. 

"Are you okay?" 

Casey made her way to one of the carts and swigged back a shot, then another, and then one more. "Woah, take it, easy sweetheart. You are a lightweight for sure."

"Chuck, leave me alone, I need to....go for a walk." Casey pulled her arm away from him and walked away from him. She didn't know where she was going, but her heart was beating in overdrive. 

Chuck stood there staring after her with shocked surprise. Could Blair have been right? It was still too early to tell, but her reaction was very unusual. He searched the crowds for Blair, but she was nowhere to be found. He muttered under his breath, and when he looked for Casey again, she was gone. 

Casey walked through different passageways, her mind was blank. Completely empty of anything, all she knew was that she was looking for something, for someone with desperation. She felt a cold sweat overtake her and then she stopped as she saw them in a corner, whispering softly. She moved as close as she could. She could hear strings of words, completely disjointed by her own veracious breathing. She could hear Serena telling him she felt more than she expected, pleading him, begging him to make every moment they had count. She heard his hesitation, heard her say she wanted to find a room with him and heard him say "Okay."

She fell against the wall, as dizzyness consumed her. Serena started kissing him, and then she took his hand and he followed her. Casey managed to make her feet work and she followed them until they disappeared into a room. As soon as the door shut, Casey felt tears roll down her eyes. _Derek,_ her mind screamed his name. She wanted to open the door and yell at him and explode, didn't he know that he was betraying her to the utmost degree? _You're_ _mine,_ it didn't matter that they had never once discussed anything real about their feelings, but she felt that truth in every cell of her body. And now he was going to have a romantic evening, and fully give himself over to Serena. She couldn't help wondering, what was it about Serena that made Derek so fascinated? And why couldn't she get his attention? What did she have to do to get him to notice her? She became a model overnight, and she would have been lying if in part she didn't do it to compete physically with Serena. What had become of her?

Casey turned away from that door and made her way back to the party room. She felt completely alone in a house with hundreds of people. She saw Chuck standing in a corner drinking slowly. And then suddenly she kicked off her high heels and made her way to him as quickly as she could. Chuck looked at her with surprise as she came closer to him, her gaze intense and there was anger, sadness, but also something else that made him take a step back. Casey's heart was breaking the closer she got to him, and then she reached him. She reached for his head and tugged his mouth down to hers and she kissed him. The torrent within her was snapping, and she wasn't aware of anything around her, except she needed to feel something. Chuck's hands were suspended in the air as she kissed him passionately, and with a deep sigh, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him snugly. Casey looked innocent, but she kissed like she wanted to blot out his thoughts, make him crazy, and she was succeeding. Chuck closed his eyes, and kissed her, for a moment forgetting about all schemes.

* * *

Derek and Serena kissed for a few minutes, and then she excused herself to freshen up. Derek sat on the bed, and breathed shallowly. He was really doing this, yet as much as he wanted to, he didn't feel like doing anything. He was tired, he was worried about Casey. Was she still out there dancing with Chuck? He closed his eyes, trying to erase that image but it was hopeless. He thought of that one moment in the apartment when they laughed together, he felt his chest tighten at the memory. And now he was in a very large room waiting for Serena. This would be any guy's dream, to be with someone like her yet he felt so off his game. Serena was persuasive, and he would have felt like an idiot later on if he had turned down an opportunity like this. Serena was worth it, he told himself repeatedly. His phone buzzed, and he was going to ignore it, but he just needed anything to calm his nerves. The words seemed to come alive, wrapping around his neck like a chokehold. 

**No one likes parties better than I do. Couples come in one way, and a different couple leaves together. Spotted, Casey Mcdonald sucking lips with Chuck Bass. Looks like this little princess is wasting no time making a name for herself. She's reeling in the biggest fish in the pond, word on the street is their kissing was so intense that people were fainting around them from the intensity. I love parties, it's always so much fun, and of course, gossip is always steamy. Oh, and did anyone see Serena leave with Derek? You just know they are taking that important next step tonight. Send me all the love,**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

Derek was up from the bed in an instant. Casey kissed Chuck. It couldn't be true, there was no way she would kiss someone like that. Yet everything in him knew it could be true, he saw them dancing, and clearly it was Chuck that made the move first. He had to stop it, he scrambled for his shoes and put them on hastily. Serena came out from the washroom, looking ready to pounce on him.

"Derek?"

He just went towards the door at lightning speed. "Sorry, Serena. I have to take care of something." He couldn't believe he was leaving her there, but it was as if his mind stopped working. 

He walked hastily towards the party, searching the house rampantly, yet they were nowhere to be found. _Casey, where the hell are you_? He saw Dan talking with a girl, and marched straight towards him.

"Oh, just the guy I wanted to see. Tell me what happened, how on earth did Chuck end up kissing Casey? Was she drunk? And why the hell didn't you stop it? You just rolled over and let some other guy steal your date, you're pathetic Dan Humphrey." Sarcasm and anger morphed from within him, and he knew he was losing it. 

Dan raised his hands in a defensive motion, "You need to chill for a moment, Derek. Casey was the one that ran from across the room and kissed him. Chuck was completely taken off guard, but I mean, he's Chuck. His resistance lasted less than a second before they ended up making out. I did try to stop her from leaving with him, she asked him to take him anywhere he wanted, and I advised her against it but she wouldn't listen."

Casey ran across the room and kissed him? He couldn't seem to visualize Casey doing something so impulsive, and wild, but New York was obviously changing her drastically. He was fuming, he was angry, everything coursing through him was so alien and he didn't recognize anything he was doing. He marched towards the exit, but then Serena caught up with him, and she was talking to him but nothing made sense. And then he saw Casey waiting outside. It was clear Chuck went to get the limo. She stood there looking frazzled and upset. His heart lurched. 

He turned to Serena, she looked angry, upset, and confused "I'm sorry, Serena, I have to stop her. She shouldn't go with Chuck and you know why." Serena nodded and gave him a little smile. She was trying to be understanding, and he felt relieved. He gave her a quick kiss and ran down the steps all the way to the curb.

Derek reached her, grabbing her arm desperately. "Casey," he said hoarsely.

Casey whirled around, clearly surprised to see him. "Derek, what are you doing here?" Her eyes looked misty, her cheeks were red, and she looked miserable. Certainly not the look of someone who had just made out with a guy. 

Derek pulled her towards him, and he took her hand. He wasn't aware of anything he was doing. Casey looked down at their entwined hands and she pulled away from him aggressively. 

"Have you lost your mind? You can't just leave with Chuck," he didn't recognize the weak, soft sound in his voice. 

Casey let out a laugh. She still felt the warmth of his hand, and his protectiveness caused her to quiver internally, but she was so angry it was a war figuring out if she should hug him or scream at him.

Anger won. "Who do you think you are? Last I heard you were getting it on with Serena, so don't you dare come here and try to dictate who I can or cannot be with when you're allowed to do whatever you want. Leave me alone, Derek," she turned away from him. It was one thing to see them go into a room, and another to see that gossip girl blast confirming her worst fear.

Derek was insistent though, and he followed her but she kept walking aimlessly. When they got to a corner, he grabbed her arm again. "Casey, first of all, nothing happened, as you can see I am here trying to stop you once again from making a huge mistake." She tried to breathe in and out, and a smile almost went over her face. It didn't happen, he left Serena to hunt her down, and she looked at him wide-eyed. 

Derek was breathing hard, he couldn't just say his usual sarcastic comments because there was a big chance she would still go with Chuck. He had no other avenue than to for once say things honestly. So he took in a deep breath and reached for her hand again. "Please, don't go with him. He isn't trustworthy, and you're putting yourself in a vulnerable position."

Casey's heart was beating erratically. He was holding her hand as if she was a child, she didn't know what hurt more: indifference or him caring like a brother. She was about to yell at him when he said "I can't believe you kissed him." He seemed deeply affected by it. 

Casey was shaking, why did he keep playing with her mind? She wanted to fall apart and let it all out. She wanted to yell at him, slap him, she wanted to kiss him, wanted to tell him everything that was going through her mind. Derek and Serena might not have gotten a chance for it to happen, but sooner or later it would. And she wanted to tell him she felt betrayed. He broke her heart and he had no idea. Instead, she forced herself to stand strong.

"Yes I kissed him, and I don't regret it," she answered trying to save her pride among other things. "For once in my life I'm tired of playing things on the safe side, I'm tired of overthinking, of planning every second of every day. I want excitement, I want to live on the wild side, I want to be cherished and desired. Chuck likes me, I don't see why I shouldn't try to live in the moment for once."

Derek wanted to say so many things, they were at the tip of his tongue and he had to bite his lip in order to restrain the words. "Case, Chuck only cares about himself. You will get hurt, deeply, because a guy like Chuck could never truly appreciate what he has in someone like you. You're......amazing, smart, and interesting. He wouldn't appreciate any of that. There's more to you than just a beautiful face, you're ......" he trailed off and Casey was looking at him as if she was lingering on every word he was saying. "You're special, okay? Don't throw it all away for some creep."

Casey was swaying hopelessly, absorbing his words as if they were honey. The sweetest words in the world. Her eyes softened, and she grappled for words, but there weren't any. Chuck's limo appeared. He got out and approached her with a dazzling smile. 

"Do you still want to go with me?" 

Casey looked at Derek, and he was pleading with his eyes not to go, but she was just so confused by everything that had happened, she was overwhelmed. She wanted to kiss him with a desperation that made her queasy. She wanted to ask him if he thought she was beautiful because under all that she couldn't help catching that he said she was more than just a beautiful face. He said she was interesting, that was far more of a compliment than he had ever given her. 

She needed relief. "I'll be home late," she said at last. "I'll be okay," she said with a tight smile.

"Case," Derek called after her, but she ignored him and got into the limo.

As the car moved, she looked out the back window, and she saw Derek lower his head, and kicked the ground angrily. He was upset, seeing him upset made her feel even worse. She was conscious of Chuck talking to her. 

She turned to him. "Chuck, serve me a drink. I need to have fun tonight, please."

Chuck smirked, "I don't think that would wise, you're on a contract, remember?"

Casey reached for him again and kissed him. "Please. I'm desperate."

Chuck gave in with a sigh. "Fine, but don't say I didn't try to stop you." He poured her a tall glass of chardonnay and handed it to her.

Casey looked at the glass and bitterly felt everything consume her. Derek. It all came down to Derek. "Everyone keeps telling me I shouldn't trust you, I hope you can prove them wrong. Please, this needs to stay between us."

Chuck gave a smile and nodded slowly. "Don't worry, it will be our little secret," he reassured her. And she drank until she could remember no more. 

* * *

Author's Note: As promised, chapters will come more frequently but I would appreciate any feedback. How do you feel about this story so far? <3 Thanks for reading!


	5. Rich Liquor Madness

Serena waited for Derek to reappear, she was so confused by everything that happened. She had been dreaming all day about the perfect date with Derek, and he left her. He actually left her to chase Casey through the party. When she found out Casey was leaving with Chuck she calmed down. She understood his upset, but at the same time, that bubble of excitement she had popped. Blair found her as she waited at the entry. Derek had chased Casey down the sidewalk, and she couldn't see where they went. 

"Serena," Blair reached for her in two strides and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

Serena couldn't even form the words to express what she was feeling. "I don't even know what happened."

Blair tugged on her arm, "Serena I tried to warn you," she started but Serena glared at her.

"Don't even go there, Blair. Casey was leaving with Chuck, his reaction is completely understandable." She forced herself to appear confident, but she was confused to the core.

Blair didn't want to be right about any of this, but it was clear her suspicions could be very real. "Casey was the one that kissed Chuck, she ran from across the room and kissed him. I found out through Dan that Derek interrogated him, and even though he found out Casey was the one to kiss him and ask Chuck to take her away, he still tried to stop it. Chuck didn't take her against her will, his reaction was completely over the top."

Serena could feel a prickle in her eye, "It doesn't mean they are a thing, though. He's just very protective."

Blair watched Serena put on her tough exterior. It was probably the first time she'd ever been abandoned right before sex, it was unheard of. And Blair was feeling sour and annoyed at the fact Casey made a move on Chuck. He was the one with the game plan, but the fact Casey made a move on him filled her with anger and annoyance. However, there was a high chance her reaction was also inspired by jealousy. Maybe Casey saw them leave together and that was her way of dealing with it. All of it was so strange. 

"Well, when Derek comes back just tell him Chuck seems to like her. He wanted Casey's attention since he met her, he even told me he texted her to ask her out. It doesn't seem like one-way interest by the looks of it, and he needs to calm down."

Serena looked at her with concern. "Are you okay? I know it can't be easy seeing Chuck go after Casey.

Blair looked away guiltily, even though she masterminded Chuck's advances on Casey, it really did sting to see him so intrigued by her. She couldn't help but feel jealous. "I'll survive, yet another reason why Chuck can't be trusted, he says one thing and does the other. I'm totally over him," she said bluntly. Serena was studying her, and she knew even though she was a fantastic liar, she couldn't let anything past her. 

Serena huffed with annoyance. "It doesn't help that Gossip Girl keeps blasting about this."

Blair groaned, "Oh yeah, Gossip Girl is living for all the drama today. Just breathe, this will all blow over before you know it." Despite her suspicions about Derek and Casey, she needed to make Serena feel better, even if she didn't know what truth was. "You're Serena Fricken Van Der Woodsen, I'm sure you and Derek will have the moment you're seeking, just let him know that Chuck and Casey seem mutual. That'll help him relax."

Serena managed a small smile and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Blair, I know even though all our differences, I know I can always count on you to make me feel better."

Blair smiled, "I love you, S." She looked over her shoulder and saw Derek making his way back. He looked miserable, his hands in his pocket. He had a look of worry on his face. "Um, you're going to have use that magic of yours to make that look disappear. Pour out the Serena charm, I'm sure you can cheer him up."

Serena turned around and her heart lurched. He looked so upset, she wanted to hug him, wanted to make that smile come back. She smiled despite everything she felt and went to him. "Derek," she reached for him and hugged him tightly.

Derek pulled her into a tight hug, "Serena, I'm so sorry," he muttered. She pulled back. He still wore a look of panic, it was so different from his usual happy and smiley persona. "I need to go home, I need to be there when Casey comes back. Her dad is out of town, I need to make sure she gets home okay."

Serena nodded slowly and smiled tenderly. "I know. Let's go," she took his hand and they went to the limo. The drive was pitch quiet for a few minutes, and Derek stared out the window, and she heard him breathing in and out sharply.

Serena moved closer to him, "It's going to be okay," she whispered and hugged him.

Derek was still in a foggy mindset. He buried his head in his hands and let out an agonized breath. "Will it? Because I'm pretty sure I'm losing it."

Derek could not believe Casey went off with Chuck. The images going through his head were too much to handle. What were they doing? Was she letting Chuck have his way with her? It was too much to handle. He had dropped his sarcastic act and begged her not to go with him, yet he couldn't believe how desperate he sounded. Serena took his hand and they rode in silence. He had ruined the party, he left Serena up there in that room _for Casey._ He was losing his mind, and although Serena said she understood, he knew his reaction had been a bit much. He was a mess, a complete mess, and he was hurting Serena in the process. He finally turned to look at her, and she was looking at him sweetly. Without a trace of accusation on her face.

“Serena, I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened, just the thought of Casey with Chuck scared me, and…..I shouldn’t have run out on you.” He felt like such an idiot. 

Serena tried to smile and took his hand. “I understand your concern, Derek. From what I could see, Casey was willing to kiss Chuck and leave with him. There’s nothing you could really do to change that, and maybe there are some mistakes Casey has to make on her own. I know I said Chuck was a danger, but he seems to like Casey. Blair told me Chuck was trying to get attention all day, it would explain why she ended up dancing with him. I know Chuck is messed up, but if Casey likes him, you need to let her go and figure out if she wants to be with him on her own. If you keep trying to control it, she will do the opposite. Girls are like that we don't listen to reason, we learn the hard way. Maybe she has a bad boy fixation, but she's smart, the smartest girl I know. She will figure out on her own if Chuck is worth it or not.”

Derek knew everything she was saying made sense. Yet he felt like he was losing something, but he couldn't figure out why he couldn't just let go. Seeing Casey get in that limo killed him. He groaned deeply, “I know you’re right. Casey is her own person, I just sometimes can’t help being protective. I know it’s annoying, and trust me I am ready to get my head examined.”

Serena pulled him and kissed him. “You are so sweet Derek, and I can’t fault you for that. I am just not used to anyone just leaving me while “ she blushed intensely. “I’m not trying to come off as conceited, but usually I have the guy’s full attention.”

Derek was kicking himself internally, “You do have my full attention. I will make it up to you, I swear,” he reached for her and kissed her. “I’m just an idiot, please tell me you’ll forgive me. “

Serena smiled, “I forgive you. And don’t worry about Casey, you can’t control her actions. I’m sure your parents wouldn’t blame you for something she chose to do. Try not to drive yourself crazy over it,” she murmured as she kissed him again.

 _Too late._ He admitted he was completely crazy, and it was all Casey’s fault. He wasn't aware of much else, other than Serena kissing away every trouble away. Yet as much as he gave himself to the kiss, his mind was elsewhere. He needed to pull himself together.

* * *

Chuck was known to be a devil, completely devoid of human sentiments. However, Casey took him by surprise. She had kissed him in a way that had completely made him crazy, overly so. And he was completely aware that Blair might have been right. When he picked Casey up, there was some unresolved talk in the air, and now Casey was sitting in front of him with a false smile as she drank away sorrows, and he felt…….guilty. She was nervous, he could tell by the way she was sitting and looking at him. He could sense she was moments from breaking apart, whatever discussion she was having before he got there must have really affected her. 

“Casey, if you want to go home, I can drop you off. You don’t need to prove anything if you’re not up for it.”

She shook her head, and her blue eyes sparkled with determination. “You kept asking to see me, and I am here. I want to be here, please just keep driving around.”

Chuck was surprised by his own reluctance to toy with her. “You’re not yourself right now, did Derek make you upset?” He asked for his own curiosity.

Casey looked at her glass with a troubling expression. “Something like that, but I don’t want to talk about him.” She gave him a weak smile and then shot back the glass. Derek's words spiraled through her mind, he had been so unbelievable sweet. She needed to escape him, he was just suddenly there and saying words that made everything in her want to move closer to him. The turmoil of thinking he was with Serena had taken a lot out of her, and to see him there trying to stop her from leaving had made her heart flutter. And now she was with Chuck. He didn't seem as bad as everyone else portrayed him, but she needed to live on the dangerous side for a moment. She sipped on her drink and smiled at him, trying to find a distraction.

Chuck had absolutely no qualms about taking advantage of girls and their vulnerability, but she seemed so innocent and he was a little distraught by her. She was beautiful, so beautiful, but there was something strong, and unique about her that appealed to him. He was surprised by his own interest in her as a person, and not just her physical beauty. 

“So, what madness made you decide to become a model? It doesn’t seem like your cup of tea, sweetheart,” she smiled briefly and then drank back her glass. She moved beside him and looked up at him charmingly.

“Don’t you ever for one day wish you could be anything other than yourself? I have always been a nerd, a keener, uptight, and a control freak. It has come to my attention that those qualities aren’t always appealing to guys, so maybe I wanted to flirt with a different identity.”

Chuck laughed softly, “No, I am quite content with who I am. And you should be too, you have beauty and brains, that is a lethal combination. I don’t see why you would want to sacrifice one for the other. Go on tell me something completely you, I’m curious, and then I’ll tell you if you’re charming or not.”

Casey thought about it, “Well, to be honest, I was mentally editing the speech you just gave me. I have journals filled with goals ranging from daily goals to weekly, and yearly goals.I push myself every day to achieve those goals, I hated partying on a Tuesday. It felt so wrong and unnatural, all I kept thinking was I have work the next day. I’m a stickler for rules, it’s very rare I let my guard down. I know that may be surprising since here I am drinking, when all I keep thinking is I'm underage and could get pulled over at any moment. ” Although, Derek had been responsible for her more exciting and rule-breaking moments.

Chuck reached for her hand, “You’re absolutely enchanting.” Casey rolled her eyes, clearly, she didn’t believe anything he was saying. She thought of Derek, she couldn't help it and took another swig.

Chuck tried to take it from her, “I think you’ve had enough.”

Casey was beginning to get a buzz and she laughed. “Come on, you're not living up to your name of the devil. Please just be yourself for once,” she hiccupped.

The limo moved in bumps and swerves, and before long, Casey was laughing and completely drunk. She kept commenting on every single light they would pass, would comment on the street names, and how outrageous it was that New York couldn’t be more creative than numbers. She was quite funny and entertaining, and she kept reciting ancient poetry and giving her thorough analysis. Chuck had been out with a lot of drunk girls, but none had been so sharp and smart while at the same time being funny and overly excited about everything. And then somewhere along her fourth glass of chardonnay, things changed. She was looking at him lividly, still with that glint in her eyes. And she dove for him, kissing him intensely, and he let it happen. He was charmed off his feet, and as he kissed her deeper, he heard her sigh deeply.

“Derek,” she murmured, “Kiss me, please Derek.” Chuck was utterly surprised and stopped, pushing her back. But she seemed completely unaware of what she had said.

She smiled from ear to ear, “What’s the matter, Chuck?” He had come to understand that only kids and drunk people ever spoke the truth. And he was sorely disappointed to discover Blair was right. Derek and Casey were not together, but Casey definitely had it bad for her step-brother.

“Oh nothing, you’re just adorable,” he whispered. She laughed and continued to sip on her glass, but he didn’t want to know more. He didn’t want to uncover any other secrets from her this way. He took the glass away from her and she pouted like a child.

"Chuck, come on. I'm only a little tipsy."

Chuck laughed and locked up the alcohol. "You don't need more, trust me, darling. I'm doing you a favor. So, should we take you home? I’m sure Derek is waiting for you,” he said the words slowly. 

Casey snapped back to attention and looked at him sharply. “You really think so? Nah, he’s probably asleep right beside Serena.” Her lip quivered as if she was holding back tears. "He is probably just happy with that greek goddess," she said bitterly. 

Chuck laughed silkily, “Darling, I’m sure he’s waiting to tear me from limb to limb. He cares for you,” he truly felt that. He wasn’t sure if Derek shared the same attraction for Casey she did, but he definitely cared for her wellbeing.

Casey smiled from ear to ear and clapped her hands as if he told her she won the lottery. “You really think so?"

Chuck nodded, "I'm willing to bet he does."

Casey smiled brilliantly and giggled. "Derek can be the sweetest,” she said dreamily. “It doesn’t happen often, but I swear sometimes he can be as sweet as marshmallows, and he has the most……beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. They catch the light, they look like dark fire and like the warmest hue of brown. He has a dazzling smile, one that could stop the earth from spinning. And he can be so funny, he's adventurous, exciting." She stopped for a moment and took her phone out, scrolling through it. She stopped at a picture of him and showed him. "I took this picture at graduation, and couldn't delete it. Can you blame me? He's so gorgeous. I hate that he's my step-brother, he's so tempting. I bet he is delicious. He really is my marshmallow,” she laughed to herself and leaned into the glass of the window. He was wrong she didn't have it bad, she was completely in love with Derek.

Chuck couldn’t help but smile for her and at the same time feel disappointed that her heart was so taken there was no room for him to even try to compete for her affection. Derek had to be the luckiest guy on earth and he didn’t even know it. And the more time he spent with Casey, the more he liked her and wished he could actually have a chance with her. When did that happen?

“Hey, that’s my nickname for you, I have it trademarked just for you.”

She smiled and then looked out the window, “Thank you for the fun night,” she slurred, “I hope all your dreams come true Chuck. No one is past redemption,” and she hugged him. Damn it. He had not bargained for this kind of game result. A text came in his phone from Blair.

_Well, Derek left Serena right before having sex, for Casey. Over a kiss. I’m not crazy, he must have some strong feelings for her, or he just doesn’t trust you at all which is very possible. Any headway with Casey? Hopefully, we can get the truth as soon as possible, but I think we’re getting warmer.”_

Chuck looked over at Casey and she was singing softly, “Polly wooly doodle all day,” and just the innocence of her singing a children’s song while looking at him like he wasn’t a deviant made him rebel against all his usual tendencies. He responded to the text slowly.

_Nothing yet, Casey hasn’t mentioned him at all. And I’ve tried to get it out of her but she keeps talking about how nice it was to meet Dan. I guess I will have to take her out again, but I don’t think the mystery’s been solved. I think his reaction was completely normal, I mean even though Serena and I don’t get along, if I found out she was with someone that could hurt her, even I would try to stop it. I think we need more evidence.”_

_Damn it, also that was one hell of a kiss she gave you, are you sure it wasn’t a kiss filled with jealousy?”_

Chuck hadn’t considered that, but it was possible Casey had reacted that way at discovering Serena was with him, but he didn’t seem bothered by it at all. It was still a kiss. A damn good kiss. And with a smile on his face responded.

_Nah, she just couldn’t resist my charm._   
  


* * *

Derek waited at the apartment, this time he felt concern radiating all through him. It was past 1 am, and she still hadn’t come back. He paced around the apartment without ceasing. He was exhausted, completely delirious at that point. He was just imagining everything in that limo, and he wanted to rip his hair out and scream. He even texted her, but Chuck responded saying Casey would be home shortly. Why was he texting for her? Somehow, he missed her coming up and heard a knock at the door. He practically ran to the door. He did not expect the image in front of him. Chuck was standing there with Casey draped over him. She was clearly drunk, her eyes were glassy and she looked at him with pure excitement.

“Casey,” he said with a mixture of overwhelming relief and concern.

“Derek!!!” She yelped and went to him, hugging him tightly. Derek was too shocked to say or do anything, but he held on to her waist and she nestled her face into his neck. He looked down at her, waiting for her to move away from him but she remained there against his neck, breathing softly. He waited for his mind to stop spazzing out and then he slowly wrapped his arms around her securely. All the while Chuck stood there with an inspective grin.

“You smell so good, Der,” she sighed and he was so terrified by his own reaction to her saying that, that he snapped and turned to give Chuck a death glare.

“What did you do?” Derek demanded, “Casey doesn’t drink, Chuck. You must have laced her drink,” he said darkly.

Chuck shook his head and watched Casey very intently. “You really think I would do that? Casey was upset and angry over something, and she begged me to just drive her around in my limo and let her drink. I tried to stop her, but surely you know your step-sister, she has a mind of her own.”

Derek felt pure anger and hatred. She got drunk with Chuck, all the scenarios going through his mind made his blood boil. Did he take advantage of her? “You should have cut her off, also isn’t this against the rules for her contract?” 

Chuck shrugged cooly, “I didn’t let anyone see her with me. No one has to know,” he said amusingly. “I will tell you, Casey is a firecracker. Who would have known under that prim and proper persona lied an extremely passionate and,”

Derek interrupted him brashly. “Enough, don’t even finish that sentence. If you tried anything with her, I swear to god I will break your teeth.”

Chuck glowered with manly challenge. “Nothing happened, trust me I never lie about things not happening. She did say some extremely passionate things about someone else though. But don’t worry, her secret is safe with me.” Derek did not like the way he was looking at him, who was she talking about so passionately about?

He looked down at her, “Case, is it true? Did Chuck do anything to you?”

Casey laughed and looked up at him. “Derek stop freaking out, Chuck was nice, he took my glass away after I kissed him, he’s a party pooper,” and she shot Chuck a brilliant smile.

Chuck felt his heart beating unevenly, how could she form such well thought sentences? And it was weird to feel vindicated by her. He smiled back at her.

“Take it easy marshmallow,” he said soothingly.

Casey grinned at Derek, giggling with glee, “Marshmellow, that’s what he calls me Der,” she said excitedly.

Derek glared at her and then at him, “That has to be the stupidest nickname ever, it’s Case or nothing at all.”

Chuck laughed, and crossed his arms and watched Casey with amusement. Derek couldn't help but question if Chuck was starting to like Casey, he didn't seem like his usual skeevy self. “She called you that too, by the way. She finds that nickname hilarious.”

Casey grinned and nodded excitedly. "I did call you that but that's because I like marshmallows, and I like you silly." Casey returned to his neck, nestling in as close as possible. Derek’s heart was beating ferociously, what was going on? He wanted to stay angry at her, but she was being so adorable and sweet, and it was a side of her he never saw. Chuck looked thoroughly amused and he had to force himself to remain unaffected, but Casey was making that extremely difficult.

Derek turned his attention back to Chuck, “Well, thanks for bringing her back. But now you have to go back to your dungeon and leave her alone. She’s not your type, I promise.”

Chuck nodded solemnly, seeming to finally understand the full picture. Those two were both crazy in love with each other, but they didn’t seem to see it themselves. But he was still Chuck Bass, and when he wanted something it was hard for him to give up.

“We’ll see,” he said tensely, "Casey is a very charming girl, she's smart and I learned a lot about ancient poetry. She may very well be my type, but don't worry I will let her come to me if she wishes." He gave Casey a little wink and Casey smiled. Derek felt even more annoyed, not only did Casey get drunk with Chuck, but she also charmed him by being herself. It made him so uneasy and in response, he held on to her tighter. 

"Chuck thank you," she said sweetly, and Chuck waved goodbye and left.

As soon as Derek closed the door, Casey turned in his arms, holding on to him tightly. She looked up at him smiling at him as if he held the stars and the moon.

“My hero,” she murmured softly and his mouth gaped open. “This reminded me of the fight between Achilles and Hector, guess who Achilles is?” she murmured sweetly as she looked at him intensely. Derek was angry beyond belief, but her nerdy line made him smile against his own will. He couldn’t just melt with one sentence, he needed to be firm and he wasn’t going to let her off the hook that easily, as charming as she was being.

“Casey, I’m glad you’re okay,” he needed to say that first. Casey smiled sweetly.

"Are you? Aw Derek, you're such a softie," she tried to hug him but he held on to her shoulders firmly. He had been so worried all night, and he couldn't just let her off the hook. But it was so hard, she kept trying to touch him, kept smiling at him in a way that made him nervous. He took a deep breath, channeling all his strength to say what he needed to.

“Damn it, Casey, since when are you a party animal?” He demanded but she just threw her head back and laughed in response.“It’s not funny Casey, you’re scaring the hell out of me.”

Casey shrugged and then suddenly that chirpily buzz wore off and she looked at him with large, sad eyes. “I thought you liked wild girls, you’re dating a wild girl.”

Derek choked on his own breath, “What does that have to do with you getting drunk?

Casey looked lost, looking for words in her condition must have been difficult. “I wanted to be dangerous and exciting, like Serena. I wanted to be a wild girl too. “ She pouted and he just stared at her. How drunk was she? She seemed to be speaking so fluently, but clearly she didn’t mean what he was thinking. Was she acting wild to impress him? He was completely confused.

Derek’s mind was swimming. “You’re Casey, you’re not like everyone else. And you’re great just as you are, you don’t have to change everything. You were already wild in your own way.”

Casey looked down like a chastised child, “Liar, you made fun of me before.”

Derek needed to take her to bed, asap, she was saying things that made him freak out. Was he the reason for all her craziness? He couldn’t seem to shake that feeling, and there was a part of him that felt terrified by what that meant, but there was also another part that made him heat up all over. So he took her hand and pulled her, “Casey, you are going to bed,”

“Are you tucking me in?” She asked with excitement and Derek had to scold himself not to full out smile at her.

“Apparently, I have to. I need to make sure you don’t run away or do something stupid. Your dad will kill me if anything happens to you.” When they got to her room he shuffled her towards the bed.

“Derek, you’re the sweetest,” she said cheerfully, as she plopped on the bed. “My marshmallow.”

Derek chuckled as he removed her high heels. Casey breathed in deeply as his hands gently touched her feet, they must have been sore. When he looked up she was looking at him intensely. He could not stay stern no matter how hard he tried, he found himself smiling. “Your marshmallow? What does that mean?”

Casey laughed mischievously. “You never had marshmallows before?”

Derek laughed and looked at her with question. “Uh, yeah who hasn’t? I just don’t see how you and I resemble a marshmallow in any way. I wish I knew why Chuck calls you that.”

Casey didn’t answer him, but she looked down at her dress. “Are you going to help me out of my dress?” She sounded bashfully shy as she peeked at him through her lashes.

Derek blushed from head to toe and got up, going to her drawer to pull out her PJs to cover up his reaction. Oh dear god, he hadn’t even considered that. “I’ll help you unzip, but you don’t seem so far gone that you can’t put your own clothes on.”

Casey grinned and propped herself on the bed. “Oh, I’m very far gone.”

Derek’s mouth dropped, he couldn’t help it. He was the fumbling idiot now, and he moved closer to her. Her drunk personality was scaring him to death. “You’re going to have to sit up Case,” he instructed but his voice was gravelly.

She tried getting up and turned away from him. He stared at the zipper and shakily pulled it down, and the dress split open, revealing her back. He tried to keep himself focused on the task, but her skin was so soft looking. He handed her the clothes and turned away from her. “Let me know when you’re done changing.”

Casey laughed, and as he waited for her to finish she started singing 'Polly wooly doodle all day', and he smiled. He couldn’t help it. After a couple of days of Casey acting strange and snobbish, getting to see this side of her was so surprisingly charming. And it was surprising that he didn’t mind taking care of her. Casey called him over and he turned around slowly. She wore her shirt inside out, but at least she was clothed. He sat down on the bed and told her to lie down. She smiled at him and he pulled the covers up to her chin. However, she took her arms out of from underneath and grabbed his hand. She was staring at him and he just let her hold on to him for some reason. 

“Do you find me attractive?” She asked innocently.

Derek had to smile despite himself, but he shook his head slowly. “No comment,” but she kept looking at him with complete adoration.

“Not even a little?” she inquired, unwilling to lie still.

Derek leaned over her, she looked so lost and confused yet he felt a wave of affection for her. Of course, she was attractive, he wasn’t blind. “You’re crazy, the craziest girl ever. And I will not answer that,” he said softly.

Casey smiled cheekily and then reached for him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. “Avoiding the question, I see……..well I’m going to tell you what I think.” Her eyes scoured over him and one of her fingers trailed up and down the side of his neck. Derek was frozen, he couldn't seem to move away.

“My god, you’re so sexy Derek,” she purred, and with a strong tug she pulled him into her bed. Derek tried to get up be she clamped around his body tightly, nuzzling into his chest. “Just….let me hold you. Just for a minute,” she begged.

Derek could not even breathe. Casey called him sexy, he must have imagined it but there she was cuddling him and sighing softly. His blood spiked, and everything in him was trying to process everything that had happened in the last few hours. Casey going with Chuck, her being angry and upset for some reason, was it over him and Serena getting closer? Casey getting drunk, Chuck said she kept talking about someone else, she hugged him, she called him Achilles. She wanted him to see her as a wild girl, she called him her marshmallow and now this. Did Casey.......like him? That thought alone made him want to pull her closer, but he needed to think clearly. He could not fall for her charm.

"Casey you have officially hit a new phase of crazy and drunk, you don’t mean any of this,” He was surprised at his own disappointment at the thought that this was only the work of chardonnay. 

Casey got closer to him looking at him with an intensity that made him completely weak. Her fingers played with his hair softly. “I mean it, you have no idea how sexy you looked in that tux. Didn't call you Achilles for no reason," she giggled.

Derek blushed, and he tried to get up again, but Casey gripped him and pulled him back down, she moved quickly and pinned him on the bed. Her body anchored him. He was going insane, she had no idea the effect her words and her body were having on him. He tried to dislodge her, "Casey, if you don't get off me I will leave. And you don't mean this."

Casey's smile faded and she moved off him, but her cheeks turned red as her gaze went up and down his body inspectively. “Then why do I get so hot all over when you’re near me? What does that mean?” 

Derek managed to croak out a response despite his pounding heart. “It means that alcohol you had is making you sick, that’s all. Now go to sleep,” he was terrified. She was so drunk that she was coming on to him, clearly, none of this could be taken as truth but he couldn't help wanting everything she said to be true. And he needed to leave, he could feel himself become weaker by the second.

“Case, I need to go to sleep, alright. Trust me, tomorrow you will yell at me for letting you talk me into this, even though you’re the one making crazy decisions, I’m the one you’ll blame. Please Case, let me go,” he said thickly.

Casey touched his cheek softly, “No I will never blame you, it’s my fault, Derek. It’s my fault for wanting what I can’t have,” she said emotionally, “Please Derek. Just one minute, hold me.”

Derek found himself looking into her eyes, she was so close to kissing him and he was trembling. Yet his words came out in tumbles, “What is it you want?”

Casey just smiled at him breathily, “No comment,” and she hugged him. 

Derek allowed it, allowed her to hold on to him. He didn’t say anything else, but he could feel her drifting off. He was still extremely angry at her for going off with Chuck, upset that she was changing for the worst and even worst that her words caused him to question everything. He looked over at her, sound asleep looking as sweet and blameless as an angel. He had a lot of thinking to do, about Serena, what he wanted, but also what he was going to do about Casey. She was spiraling, and although he had always wanted her to have a dangerous side, this was too much. As cute as she was drunk, he didn't want this to be her new life. She wasn't a party girl. Drunk Casey seemed more like herself, except much sweeter, bolder, and apparently was quite passionate. He needed to get her to stop changing, if he was the reason she changed in the first place, then maybe he could get her back. Her words haunted him though, could she be attracted to him? Is that why she chose to change? Whatever it was, he couldn’t handle it anymore.

He turned to look at her again, and there was a stirring in his heart he was unable to stop. “Oh Space-Case,” he whispered, “You are causing me so many problems. You are getting in the way of my relationship, your change is driving me crazy, and you are just insufferable. You don’t even know how much time I spent today worrying over you, and then you show up drunk wrapped around Chuck, and it kills me.” he let himself say out loud what was in his head. It sounded strange to hear his own thoughts, but he couldn't stop.

“I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I miss your crazy keener ways, never thought I’d say that. I know everyone around me thinks I’m crazy for caring, and maybe they’re right. It scares me to realize that I would go anywhere or do anything just for you to be okay. I just want you to be okay, and when you’re not it drives me insane.” He moved away gently and stood up.

He tucked her in more gently, and before he could talk himself out of it he kissed her forehead. He lingered, everything in him clamored to stay put, but reluctantly moved away.“I know, what an emotional idiot I’ve become, and I don’t know what those feelings mean. I don’t get it, but I think I would do anything for you.” He looked at her sleeping form and felt an overwhelming need to hold her again.

"I’m going to figure out how to get you back to normal, I swear,” he whispered and made his feet move and left. What the hell was this night? It was the weirdest night of his life, and it ended with Casey cuddling him and her saying a storm of words that was made his head spin. He knew there would be very little sleep, and as always he had Casey to thank for that.

* * *

Casey woke up with a screaming headache. The sunlight was making her head spin. She groaned as she rubbed her temples. She searched her mind for the events of last night, and there was only a couple of images that came to her. Kissing Chuck, him taking her drink away, and Derek tucking her in. She felt her pulse hasten, Derek Venturi took her to bed! She could picture him smiling as he pulled the covers up to her chin. A tremor ran through her, and then she looked down and saw her shirt was inside out. What happened last night? Everything seemed foggy and scattered. She smelled food and stumbled out of bed. Did her dad come back early? Casey saw her dress on the floor and the memory of the jealousy, Derek calling he special, and more than a beautiful face came screaming back. How was she going to face him? Did her and Chuck.......no, nothing happened. At least she prayed desperately nothing happened. She pulled out her phone.

There was three texts from Derek, and one from Chuck. 

_Chuck: Hey Marshmallow, text me. I would love to learn more about ancient poetry, turns out you charmed me completely. If you ever want an alcohol free night, I am open for whatever you want._

_Derek: Case, it's midnight. Please at least text me so I know you're okay._

_Derek: Casey, please. Take one second away from the kissing and answer me._

_Derek: Case, I am not going to sleep until you come home, even if I become a zombie. Just please, answer me._

She saw a response after the third text, _Hey man, it's Chuck. Casey is unable to text right now, but she's okay. She'll be home soon_

_Derek: Where is she? Why can't she text me?_

Casey felt her heart strumming unevenly. Derek waited for her all night, she smiled, and felt herself become breathless. Derek took care of her, and she wished she could remember it. Did he give her a lecture? Was he angry at her? Why did she have to forget everything? She moved off the bed and groggily walked to the kitchen. She stopped abruptly, and rubbed her eyes because the image in front of her was so outrageous, she had to do a double-take. Derek was cooking, _cooking._ She looked at the table, and he had it all set up with everything. 

"Der?" She muttered with confusion. He stopped plating and looked at her.

Casey's hair was a wild mess, she looked absolutely miserable, and yet he couldn't help but smile. "You look beautiful," he said in a teasing voice, although if he was honest, Casey always looked good even in her most repulsive states.

Casey felt herself blush a little. She felt shyness overtake her. "Um, you cooked breakfast? Are you sick?" 

He laughed and turned off the stove. "No, but I know you have work later on and after the night you had, I thought you could use food." 

Casey stopped cold and gawked at him. "Oh my god, I have work. Oh my god, and I look like a scarecrow."

Derek smirked and stepped away from the stove. He signaled for her to sit down. "You have time to get ready, although I'll be honest you might need a little extra help this morning. The hungover look doesn't scream fashionista," he teased, and Casey managed to smile. She was a little surprised Derek wasn't yelling at her, or making her feel bad over everything that happened. He was smiling, a lot, it was extremely distracting. 

"Der," she started to say, "I don't remember a lot from last night, but I do remember you......tucking me in my bed. Thank you," she said shyly. She glanced at him, and he was still giving her a luminous smile. "I did something stupid, didn't I? Why else would you be smiling like that?"

Derek snickered under his breath and drank some milk. He smirked and looked at her steadily. "No comment. Let's just say you talked a lot, but that's not unusual. How are you feeling?"

Casey ate some of the food, and it was surprisingly good. She tried to avoid looking at him too much, it was like looking directly at the sun. "Like I never want to drink ever again. Ugh, how do people do this on a weekly basis?"

Derek was relieved to hear her say that. "Yeah, you are already wild you don't need more alcohol in your life." 

Casey looked up with surprise, "I'm already wild? You call freaking out over partying on a Tuesday wild?"

Derek laughed, her keener ways could never be completely killed off, and that only made him happier. "Just the perfect amount." He winked at her.

Casey was distraught, why was he being so nice? "Der, do you know what happened with Chuck? I'm trying to remember if anything too crazy happened."

At the mention of Chuck, Derek's smile went away. He turned his attention back to his food and after chewing for a little bit he looked up. "What do you remember?"

She searched her mind. "Well, the moment I left you...." she didn't even know how to explain why she got in that limo. "I just had a lot on my mind. I was overwhelmed and while what you said to me was sweet, and nice, I just needed to feel better."

Derek nodded and folded his napkin. Everything in him wanted to find out why she was upset in the first place, but instead, he just nudged her to continue.

"I remember getting in the limo and asking Chuck for a drink right away. He told me I had a contract, I was actually surprised how nice he was. He told me I could trust him, which I know is something someone untrustworthy would say. And then I remember drinking a bit more, and then I kissed him. He took my drink away, and I remember singing and pointing out street names. I don't know it's all so disjointed. And then I looked through my texts this morning......" she trailed off and Derek was looking at her as if he had forgotten about the texts he sent her. "Chuck wants to see me again, and I got the impression nothing really happened."

Derek released a steady breath as if he was deeply relieved that nothing else happened. "Serena told me Chuck told Blair he likes you. When he dropped you off, you looked comfortable with him, and you said a lot of nice things about him. And he told me you might be his type."

Casey's eyes went round with surprise, "You think Chuck likes me?" 

Derek didn't answer her instead he asked another question, "The question is do you like him?"

Casey thought about it, "I don't know, I barely know him." As if she could even look at anyone else when Derek had her spinning for days now.

Derek folded his arms over the table and gave her a little smile. "Well if you decide to go for it, I promise not to make a big deal of it again. I'm not interested in losing Serena over freaking out over Chuck if you actually like him. You're smart, I trust your judgment." The thought of her actually going for it made him extremely irritated, but he was following Serena's advice. 

Casey stared at him, what in the world was going on? Derek was acting so nice, it kind of made her upset that he wasn't lecturing her. Was he actually okay with her and Chuck?

"I'm surprised you didn't lecture me," she said a little sorrowfully.

"Believe me I did last night. I asked you since when are you a party animal, and I told you you were scaring the hell out of me, but you thought everything was so funny. So I guess I'll ask again since when are you a party animal?"

Casey couldn't help but smile, but he was looking at her seriously. He seemed concerned, and it made her feel better. "I'm not a party animal, and believe me after this I don't want to look at another drink, maybe ever. I'm just used to having control of most things in my life, and lately there's been so many changes and I just wanted to try something different." Derek cared, how much she didn't know, but if he waited all night it gave her hope. The thought of mattering to him made her happy beyond description.

Derek seemed lost in his own thoughts, and he looked away. The question of why hovered over him. "I'm happy to hear that, Case."

"I'm sorry I ruined your night with Serena, she must hate me," she said glumly.

Derek nodded and sighed deeply. "Yeah I'm surprised she didn't dump me, but she just keeps surprising me." His gaze returned to her and there was a softness radiated in his eyes that made her stop everything she was doing. "And you know when it comes down to it, I'll always be there for you. I know I joke a lot or grumble about us living in the same house, but I have gotten used to you."

Casey smiled brightly, there was a humming in her heart. "I have gotten used to you too, and I feel the same. I would be there for you if you pull any crazy stunts." She gave him another shy smile and he found himself smiling too. The memory of the night before was very much still alive, but he couldn't seem to bring it up. He wouldn't even know how she would react to him telling her she called him sexy, that she begged him to hold her and that he did. They cuddled. Would she hate him for letting it happen? Since he couldn't ask any of that, he resorted to just one question.

"One more question Case," She looked up at him with alertness. "Chuck kept calling you Marshmallow, and the curiosity is killing me. What does that mean?"

Casey's whole face went red, but Derek had that smirk on his face and she just couldn't deny him anything after everything he did. "Yesterday when we danced, he told me marshmallows were his favorite sweet," her voice wavered, "And he said 'I bet you are delicious', and I told him I wasn't that kind of girl, but he is clearly used to getting his way."

Derek's eyes went round, and his mouth dropped a little. Is that why she called him that or because he was being sweet? Either way, knowing how the nickname came to be, made him sweat a little. And he felt so relieved that Casey set Chuck straight on the kind of girl she is. "Well, there is nothing innocent about that nickname at all," he managed to say.

Casey laughed nervously, "Yeah, it definitely isn't, I will never look at a marshmallow the same way, ever again. Not to mention eat one." When she looked at Derek there was a twinkle in his eye, and he was smiling again. 

_But I'm your marshmallow, you told me so_ , he wanted to say instead he settled for smiling at her. Already he was feeling he got through to Casey, but he wasn't quite done yet. He needed to make sure she changed back as much as possible. "You should probably go get ready, Case. I'll clean up this mess." 

Casey got up with a smile, and she tripped a little on her feet. "Thanks again," she muttered and she left him.

As Casey got ready, her mind circled around the whole conversation, Derek was the sweetest he'd ever been. And she felt the butterflies go through her in surges. She wondered if he would go back to his usual teasing, and maybe she hoped for that, or else she would be completely lost in no time. She did feel guilty over Serena, but she couldn't help feeling so........cherished and protected by Derek, and it had to be the most wonderful feeling in the world. But she was also a little disappointed that he seemed okay with Chuck now. She showered, clothed, and spent time trying to look as beautiful as possible. After a couple of hours, she felt almost back to normal. The makeup artists at Waldorf Designs would need to work a little harder, but apparently Derek's affections had been enough to make her look and feel alive. 

* * *

When she went back to the living room, she found Derek on the ground with a bunch of magazines. It was such a bizarre situation, that she stopped and stared in complete confusion. Derek looked up and smiled brilliantly. He looked at her up and down, which caused her to blush. 

"Well, what do you know, you are no longer a scarecrow," he said charmingly. He couldn't even seem to hide his smile anymore. He felt like things were finally balancing out, and as much as he tried to bring back his mean insulting ways, he didn't want to give her a reason to go looking for trouble again. 

"Derek, what are you doing with all those?" He motioned for her to sit beside him, and she did. She was feeling hot all over and being that close to him was starting to agitate her. He smelled so good, and it was an effort not to move closer.

"I have been thinking about your modeling situation, I have realized something groundbreaking." He opened the magazines and showed her a few pictures. "All these girls look and act the exact same way. It's boring, they're vain, and shallow and have the personality of a goldfish."

Casey gasped, "Wow, could it be possible you are evolving?" This was not at all something she ever expected Derek to say. He had always been so proud of his shallow taste, he was completely surprising her. He stared at him with wonderment. 

He laughed silkily and nodded. "You see, I didn't realize it but my taste in women has changed. I used to only care about hotness, but after dating Sally and now Serena, I have realized I like girls with strong personalities, girls that are smart and beautiful," he eyed her, trying to gauge her reaction. She looked at him with shock. "Then it hit me, that is what's missing in these magazines, brainy babes."

Casey felt herself flush, "Why do you say that?"

Derek shrugged playfully, "Smart girls are more interesting," he said matter of factly. Casey was getting nervous, Derek was starting to freak her out, what was he up to? She couldn't even come up with a response. "And I have realized it's not just me. Brainy babes are the new sexy, and many guys now consider that attractive. Lucky for you, you have both things going for you….You’re smart, and you’re easy on the eyes."

Casey sputtered nervously, she was squealing internally. Did that mean he considered her sexy? She could feel herself become flustered."You really think so? I have to be more than just easy on the eyes though." Her voice quaked and she had to summon all her strength to not ask that question.

Derek pursed his lips, how could he tell her she was attractive, without saying it? "Well, clearly if you were chosen to represent this company, then they must think you are hot enough to pull it off. I'm just saying, why not add a bit of that smart quality of yours into your modeling instead of looking and acting like every other model. This is your chance to make keener cool, stand out, Case."

Casey's eyes sparkled with sweetness and surprise. "You really mean that?" He nodded and smiled at her, she was so nervous and spellbound by him. "Chuck said the same thing to me yesterday. He said beauty and brains were a lethal combination. "

Derek rolled his eyes, annoyed that she brought him up and that he was obviously flirting with her. But he couldn't be too obvious, so he let it roll of his shoulder and put on a winning smile. "You see? Brainy being the new sexy is a real concept."

Casey couldn't believe Derek was saying all these things. And then a horrible thought hit her, was he joking? Was he setting her up to mess up so he could have some amusement? Anxiety racked her, but as she looked at him, the anxiousness began to fade as she saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"I can't believe it, you actually believe I can be myself and a model at the same time?" She felt her voice waver and she was afraid he would take away everything he just said. And she could feel herself become extremely aware of him, every detail of him was defined. There was a glow around him that seemed different, and she couldn't help wondering what happened the night before. Something must have happened to get this kind of sweetness. If he liked brainy girls all of a sudden, did that mean there was hope for her? 

Derek nudged her back to attention. Somehow she had moved closer until their shoulders were touching. His voice was soft, like music to her ears. Her breathing abnormal. "You're Casey. As far as I can tell, you excel at everything you put your mind to. And I'm sorry if I made you feel like you weren't good enough. As I said, I was just trying to protect you, but I see the way I went about it was stupid."

Casey felt herself melt inside and out. And before she could process anything she reached for him, hugging him tightly. "I know you hate hugs, but just let it happen, just this once." 

Derek sat perfectly still, Casey was hugging him. Soberly. And normally he would have pulled away, but he couldn't seem to conjure the will to push her away. He slowly brought his arms around her. The hug must have only lasted a few seconds, but in those seconds he was reminded of the night before. It was impossible to forget about her words, and he wanted to know. He needed to know if she meant any of it, but at that moment he let his guard down. Casey needed that hug, and so did he, all the worry and fear of the day before seemed to have melted away. 

Casey could have stayed in his arms forever, he had been the sweetest he ever been. She couldn't even process everything he said, and she could feel herself moving closer to him, and he let it happen. Derek accepted her hug, and she realized the truth. If he had ever allowed her to hug him before, she would have lost her mind because holding him felt like warmth, safety, and it made every part of her sigh. She wanted him, she wanted him more than she realized. She pulled back slowly, and he looked distracted. His eyes were a darker color than usual, and he smiled slowly. There was an unraveling tension at that moment.

"Derek," she murmured, "I was so wrong."

"About what?" He had to force himself to appear unbothered, but he was lightheaded.

Casey sighed deeply, she was unraveling and quickly. She stood up slowly, needing to put distance before saying what she was about to say. "Before we came here, I told you I didn't see any redeemable qualities in you. You surprise me, you have more qualities than I ever realized. And Serena is very lucky to have someone like you." She turned away before he could respond. "I'm off to work, see you tonight Der."

Derek watched her leave with mute surprise, he let out a ragged breath. Her words seeped into him, what qualities did she see? He had worked so hard to help Casey go back to normal, which brought him relief, but it brought up other things as well. How could he handle being indifferent to her now? One problem solved, and hundreds of others took its place. 

* * *

Author's Note: I loved writing this chapter so much, wanted to create some tension and emotional attachment. <3 Thank you so much for reading! I will be going away for vacation, but hopefully, I can update sooner than later. 


	6. Trojan Horse

That hug. That hug had to be the most, intense, warm, and addicting hug she'd ever experienced. Derek had allowed her to hug him, and she was still buzzing from the emotions of that morning. She spent the whole time in that cab just daydreaming, staring out the window with a dazed, overjoyed expression. Derek convinced her to accept her intelligence as a positive thing, and she just couldn't believe how sweet, and thoughtful he was. She finally understood why girls just threw themselves at him, he was sexy, charismatic, clever, and oh so persuasive. Derek was just, exhilarating, alluring, and she wanted him with a desperation that throttled her entire being. 

Casey met with Eleanor Waldorf, and brought up Derek's idea. He was right, the media was saturated with models that looked and behaved the same way. And she wasn't the type to go with the current. She still couldn't believe how sweet and thoughtful Derek had been. He seemed like a totally different person. She felt so jittery as she went over her idea, but Eleanor was looking at her with keen interest.

"You are a smart CEO, you have built an entire empire from the ground up. You're classy, smart, and make beautiful clothes. I want to represent you, and in my opinion, it starts with how we present your line. I don't want to be like any other model, I want to give off the impression that I am smart and beautiful, not just beautiful. I think there are a lot of women out there that feel underrepresented, because they have equated intelligence with being less important. Your daughter for example, is an excellent example of this. She is so smart, and one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met, but it's because she doesn't hide her intelligence. She lets it known. I know I'm only a seasonal model, but I needed to at least try. For example, this is just an idea for a name. Smart Chic, a line for successful, beautiful women. And the best part is your clothing already has that quality, I'm just asking permission to change the look a little."

Eleanor leaned back in her chair, she removed her glasses with surprise. "Casey, that was an incredible proposition. At this point, we are far into our campaign to change it, but it does sound intriguing. A line for smart girls, that is a trend that seems to be going up isn't it?"

Casey nodded confidently. "The librarian look has always had a boring appeal to it, but research shows the librarian look does cause a mixed reaction, some people are so attracted to intelligence. We can smash that label of smart being stuffy. "

Eleanor looked down for a moment, she was smiling brightly. "You know, I think you may be on to something. Why don't we try some photos the original way, and then I will do a second shoot with the "smart" factor in it. 

"Really?" Casey felt victorious, and it was all thanks to Derek.

Eleanor called over some of her staff, and they talked over her idea. She couldn't believe it, never in a million years would she have thought Derek Venturi would have made a positive influence on media and women. Yet there she was, taking his suggestion to the next level. After some small changes, they decided to make a bridge with this photo shoot into the smart chic, and at the fashion show they would reveal the new line idea explicitly. Casey felt overwhelmed and happy. She summoned all the tips Serena gave her, and she put forward the best looks that evoked smart and beautiful. Every single pose she did had Derek in mind, his smile, she imagined him there encouraging her, and that only made the shoot that more successful. Once uptight and overly controlling, she found freedom in her own skin. They added the apple, to give one of the pictures a teacher vibe. Casey looked at the pictures with excitement, would Derek be impressed with her? A shot of her photo went out on Gossip Girl, and she couldn't believe how quick people were spreading photos and information. Did Gossip Girl have spies everywhere? It was the only logical explanation.

**Spotted: Casey Mcdonald is making a name for herself, has even started pitching ideas for Waldorf Designs. She's making smart look sexy, watch out Blair and Serena, you two have been fighting for the top queen spot, but this one is doing it sneakily.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

As Casey got changed and ready, she texted Derek. She wasn't thinking clearly, she was excited about the success of the photo and just needed to text him. She had Derek's number for years, and their texts had always been about trivial things, yet as she wrote the words, she felt a giddiness never felt before.

_C: Thanks for the brainy babe concept, she loved it. Did you see the gg blast, any thoughts?_

_D: Well, you look smart ;) Glad I was able to help, but that was all you. Want to celebrate? Your dad is back and he's suggesting we go to the museum. I told him it was lame, but it can't be that bad, right?"_

Casey couldn't help but laugh, and wondered if Derek would have considered her attractive, but she stopped herself. What was she thinking? Her text was borderline flirtatious, and his response seemed typical Derek, but she couldn't help reading it in a flirty subtext after everything that happened that morning. She typed up the next text with a little smile.

_C: I'll make anything lame, so it's at your risk._

Her heart was pounding, what was she thinking, she was definitely flirting. Her heart caught in her throat as she waited for his response. 

D: _True, I'll survive I think, although I bet I'll catch your lameness by association. But hey, It's one day. I'll survive._

Casey felt a blush go over her, and then guilt. White hot guilt. Derek may not be aware she was flirting with him, or that she was reading into it that way, but she did. Derek was with Serena, at least while they were here. This was wrong, flirting with Derek felt like she was betraying her moral compass. But she told herself he was only being supportive, and pushed away the guilt. This is just hanging out with Derek and her father, it absolutely meant nothing.

_C: Luckily, no one's died of lameness. See you later, and thanks again._

_D: Not yet, but we'll see after today ;)_

* * *

"Casey," Blair called after her as she left her dressing room. "Wow, I just talked to my mom, you are all she's talking about. Way to go on the amazing idea," she said cheerfully. but underneath she felt annoyance. When she introduced Casey to her mother, never in a million years did she actually think Casey would do well. It was only a solution to give Derek free time, but now, this was something she didn't expect. Not only was Casey charming Chuck, which already was too much to stomach, now she was charming her mother. And she was a hard woman to win over.

Casey gave her a sweet smile. "Blair, I actually got inspired by you, you are intelligent and beautiful. You are my muse,"

Blair's brown eyes lit up, and that porcelain face lit up into a smile that felt cold. "Aren't you sweet? You're just charming everyone these days." 

Casey's smile faded. "Blair, is this about Chuck? I'm so sorry, I was a little drunk. I didn't mean to come on to him."

Blair waved her hand, although she was extremely annoyed, Chuck still served the purpose of figuring out the truth. But it was killing her more than she realized. "Oh, don't you worry. Chuck was just being Chuck, and we're so not together. You didn't need to check with me, okay? We're good. Although, you really made an impression on him."

"I didn't want to leave any impression, I'm not interested in him that way. Okay?"

Blair shook her head, and erased any annoyance she might have displayed. In truth, all she wanted was to try to get information about the night before. "Are you feeling better? I heard you kissed Chuck, because you were extremely upset. May I ask what happened?"

Casey crossed her arms, and lowered her gaze. "I was not myself, Blair. I.....you see, I was just missing the guy I like. He's back at home."

Blair pretended to be genuinely interested, "Aw, sounds like he messed you up bad, what's his name?"

"Truman," she answered quickly. "Truman really hurt me. I found out he was falling in love with someone else, and I snapped. I guess I used Chuck as a cover up. I swear Blair, I just wanted to forget for one moment. I wish I could get over him." Casey's voice was glum, and sad, and for a moment Blair felt guilt. If she was talking about Derek, then she really had it bad for sure, but it was not enough information to go off of.

Blair put her arm over her shoulder, "Well, Chuck is the best guy for that then. Go for it, go on a date with him, I promise I won't intervene."

Casey looked at her with a puzzling expression. "I don't think so. Thanks though, Blair." Blair wrapped her up in a hug, and went to go see her mother.

Chuck was waiting outside for her. She felt unnerved, first Blair, and now Chuck? Maybe he came to see Blair and was using her as a jealousy tactic, it just made no sense as to why Blair was allowing Chuck to go near her. Chuck stood there with a little smile, leaning against the limo, looking as dashing as a devil. She still couldn't quite piece the night before, but as far as she could recall, Chuck behaved like a gentleman. 

"You're looking quite delectable, Marshmallow," he was looking at her with a look of pure lust, and then suddenly her thinking of him as a gentleman went out the window. Chuck was downright predatory in nature, with some sweet moments.

"Chuck, please stop calling me that," she pleaded. "I'm not available for a fling."

He wiped away that charming grin, "Alright. I'm sorry, I just wanted to see how you're doing. The truth is Casey, you left quite an impression on me. I just want a chance to get to know you better, with no alcohol if you'd like."

She felt guilty, she had led him on in a sense. She was ready to get her head examined, this trip had been her doing things that went against her usual nature. What was wrong with her? He must have sensed her guilt because he came forward. The next words made a chill go up and down her spine, "If you want to use me as a distraction to help you forget the guy you love, I am open."

At that she looked at him with a shocked expression, "What makes you think I am in love?" Love? Up to this point what she felt for Derek seemed like a crush, physical attraction, at times it felt like she was slowly going crazy, but love? 

He looked down hiding a smile, but then slowly gave her a smoldering gaze. "Well, I am quite good at reading any girl, and you have unrequited love and unavailable written all over you."

She was embarrassed, was it really that obvious she was pining for someone that bad that he could tell right off the bat? "Chuck, please. Be honest, did I say anything in my drunk state?"

He laughed, and quickly shook his head decisively. "You talked a lot, but no you didn't reveal anything."

She let go of suffocated breath. "Well, can I ask you something then? What happened when you dropped me off? I'm just worried I may have been completely embarrassing."

He was looking at her with infinite tenderness, it was alarming. He seemed to be fighting over something, holding back a smile. "Darling, you were quite enchanting. And funny. Derek on the other hand, was extremely angry at me, told me to stay away from you. For such a fun guy, he can be quite......feral when it comes to you."

She gulped anxiously trying to control her labored breathing. "Feral...." 

"He looked like he wanted to kill me, slowly at that. He must not trust me at all to have that kind of reaction."

Casey tried keep herself from full out smiling. Knowing how protective Derek was with her, caused a sweet, deep ache to erupt within her."You see he promised my dad he'd keep me company, and my dad left. He probably felt watching over me was his responsibility."

He let a little mhmm sound. "Well, you clearly seem to trust him. You were clinging on to him."

"Clinging?" She choked out.

Chuck was grinning brightly. "You were hugging him quite tightly, and he looked shocked by it. But after a while, he just took care of you."

Oh dear god, no wonder he was so weird and holding back information that morning. He probably didn't know how to bring it up, her face was all flustered. Images of Derek wrapping his arm around her went through her mind in lightning strikes, causing a fire to burn within. "Well, thanks for telling me Chuck. I need to go."

She went to the curb and took a cab, needing to escape to avoid revealing too much, but heard Chuck call out to her. "If you ever change your mind, call me."

* * *

When Casey got to the museum, she stopped as she noticed Derek waiting at the steps. Knowing just how sweet and attentive he was to her the night before flooded her with emotion. After that hug that morning, it truly changed everything. She didn't know how to act around him now. Chuck's words surged through her, he held her, and was protective over her. Was Derek always so sweet? She was aware of the way he treated her was unique, he treated all other girls well enough though. But knowing he was channeling that sweetness towards her now was confounding, and his enthusiasm to getting her to be herself was all so much to absorb. She took a deep breath and approached him. He smiled, almost shyly which was completely unusual for him.

"Der," she breathed unevenly, "Is my dad running late?"

Derek shrugged, rolling his eyes with mock annoyance. "He sort of ditched me, but told me you and I should get a headstart. Your poor dad is being pulled in all directions." He was nervous, it was so on the surface and it wasn't something he ever felt. He was always confident, nerves were hardly a thing for him. Serena had definitely made him a little nervous, but now the words of the night before made him extremely nervous around Casey. 

She felt both disappointment and relieved. Disappointment, because she expected to spend more time with her dad, but didn't want her dad to have to see her act so strange around Derek. "So it's just you and me, are you sure? This isn't your type of thing. There's history in there, you hate history it bores you to tears." 

"Oh, it does. But I am here, and the thought of having to sit through rush hour to go back sounds less enticing to me. I'll survive." His dark eyes finally met hers, and she felt lightheaded. They were the most entrancing eyes, and he smiled slowly, the effect setting her mind in orbit. They were just standing on those steps, and it seemed like hussle and bussle of the people around them moved past them in swarms, yet he was the only thing she could see. He was acting strangely, and it didn't feel like it was all in her mind.

"So, looks like that photoshoot was a success," he said at last.

She smiled triumphantly, "Yes. Eleanor loved the ensemble I put together, Blair, on the other hand, seemed a little annoyed with me. As much as she says Chuck means nothing to her, she gave me the impression his attention on me bothered her. Yet Chuck told me Blair gave him the greenlight. It's all so confusing."

Derek chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets with a boyish smile."Yeah, those two are messed up, and that's coming from me." He motioned towards the museum. "Can we do this please? I can't even explain how unenthused I am about going in there."

Casey giggled and giddily walked up the steps, "This has been all I've wanted to do this entire time, it feels so right. This museum is world renown, Der."

He rolled his eyes, but kept pace with her. As soon as they stepped into the museum, Casey felt a rush of excitement. All the modeling and all the New York splendor of the last few days seemed to disappear. She took in the incredible displays, and was fascinated by the civilizations wing. She took in the different historical information, marvelling over Mesopotamian era. She felt Derek's gaze on her, and could see him from the corner of her eye smiling at her. "Isn't this incredible?"

Derek scoffed, "You mean old paintings? Oh yeah, I'm basically having an outer body experience."

She rolled her eyes playfully. She was intensely aware that although he was complaining in lengths about the museum, he was watching her, that smile of his seemed to radiate and made her feel like he was only there for her. She tried to tell herself it was all her imagination, but what other reason could there be for him being there if he hated museums? Even with her dad coming late, it seemed so unlike Derek to go there just for fun. She was also becoming increasingly aware of what his closeness provoked in her. It was a richness of passion, an unfurling yearning to reach out and touch his hair. Reach out and kiss that smile, and it was becoming hard to breathe, hard to make herself seem indifferent. There was something about how his teasing still seemed like Derek, but there was something different beneath the surface. Was she going mad?

And then something caught her eye. "Oh my gosh, Derek, they have a whole Greek and Troy display, was this meant to be or what?"

Derek suddenly remembered her drunkenly compliments about him being like Achilles, and was very intrigued despite himself. Casey seemed so alive, nerdy beyond belief, and he just felt completely distracted. She was so annoyingly captivating, and remembered Chuck's complete fascination with Casey's mind. She was charming, but in her own unique way, and for the first time he allowed himself to truly notice, truly allow himself to think whatever he wanted without repressing. When she was in her own little world, she smiled in such a way that made her look so .....happy, and beautiful. Her blue eyes were like turquoise, and brilliant. Damn. When he saw her picture earlier, he definitely felt attraction, it was infuriating. But right now, without all the glamour, or the posing, just Casey being Casey, she was simply.....gorgeous. Her excitement was contagious. He tried to turn off the thoughts as she spoke a million miles per hour, and found himself smiling like a moron the entire time.

"So, who was Achilles?" He found himself asking,

Casey turned to him with a wistful smile. "There's a lot of facts, but there is also a bit of a myth to his story. He was definitely real, but there are myths of him being dipped in a magical potion, and he became invisible. The legend goes that his ankles were left exposed and didn't get dipped in, which is why he died when he got shot there. He was a war legend, and well, Brad Pitt playing the role also makes him seem so attractive and strong. So manly, but his story is so captivating, " she said with a little embarrassment. 

"Sounds like you have a little crush on this Achilles, Case," he said toyingly.

She laughed and shoved him playfully, "No, just fascinated by him. That's all."

Derek smirked, remembering her drunk rambles about her finding him attractive, and had to mentally tell himself to stop going there. Casey _wasn't_ attracted him, it was all drunkenness but he couldn't help but wonder. She caught his gaze, as if she remembered something heartbreaking. "You clearly remembered Helen of Troy," she said with a bit of accusation.

He looked at her with confusion, and she piped up, "You compared Serena to Helen of Troy. As much as you laugh at all my knowledge, you used it to charm Serena. That is the highest compliment, as she was expected to be so beautiful that a war started because of her, although she was only a pawn in a larger scheme."

Derek looked away, a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I might have used your brainiac lectures to win her over. But I mean, you can't deny it, she's definitely beautiful."

She pretended not to hear him, and instead moved to a different display. As she stared at the Trojan Horse, she had one of those strange feelings of realization. A Trojan horse is anything that looks innocent but, once accepted, has power to harm or destroy—the bulletin explained. Was her attraction to Derek like that? Sure, right now although she hadn't admitted anything, it felt innocent. But then she thought back to the texts this morning, realizing how although innocent, she was definitely making decisions that could hurt not only herself, but Serena and Derek too. She needed to keep those feelings submerged, as sweet as he was to her, she needed to forget it in the meantime. Once they go back home, maybe she could consider making a move, but not yet, not now. 

Derek's voice broke through her thoughts, "Maybe I should dress up as Achilles for Halloween next year, he seems rather cool, and well I'm cool so I could pull it off." He was looking at her, as if he was trying to channel some sort of secret message. And then like an ice bucket being dumped on her head, she remembered. 

Oh.My.God. She compared Derek to Achilles when Chuck dropped her off, said him defending her reminded her of the battle between Achilles and Hector, and she just went off on how manly Achilles seemed. If the earth could open up and swallow her up, she'd gladly would have jumped in. She then remembered holding on to Derek remembered trying to hug him. Her snuggling into his neck, and him just wrapping his arm around her. A deep blush took over. 

"Oh my god," she whispered, "I .....I remember now. I remember Chuck dropping me off." That combined with what Chuck mentioned, sounded like she was too touchy and might have given the impression to Chuck that she was just dying to be with Derek. She hoped with all her might he didn't notice or, or worse that Derek took that as her being attracted to him. 

Derek laughed, and she just turned scarlet. "Hey, it was funny. Don't sweat it," he leaned into the glass, watching her as if she was a deer caught in headlights. "It's not everyday I get compared to Achilles, it's funny since you hardly say anything nice to me, so that was just hilarious. Obviously you are funny when you're drunk, no worries I took it as joke."

She was mortified and, that little smirk on his face was too much to handle. "Did I....do anything else? Please tell me that's the weirdest thing I did."

He turned away from her then, taking an insane amount of time to stare at a statue. "Derek," she pleaded behind him.

He was smiling, she could tell by his posture, "That's all you did, I swear. Don't you think if you had done something absurdly embarrassing, I would have teased you about it by now?"

"It would be a lot more convincing if you weren't hiding that stupid smirk, I know you Derek Venturi. You're holding out on me." He slowly turned around and he was smiling so sweetly. She had to force herself to appear annoyed at his mysterious attitude, instead of jumping in his arms that instant.

"You're getting paranoid, Case" he said teasingly. "Although it is funny to see you freak out, maybe I'll just keep it to myself for now."

She glared at him, and he just reciprocated that challenging look, the one that always made her heart beat a little crazier. _Trojan Horse_ , she repeated to herself over and over again. She needed to be smart, she couldn't play with fire. She was formulating a plan to get the truth out of him, when Dennis came up behind them.

"There you are," he said cheerily. "Casey I'm sorry I was so late. I blew off my staff, and told them my princess was here and couldn't bail on you again." He hugged her, and Casey relaxed smiling up at him. 

"It's okay, I'm so excited to spend time with you today," she glance at Derek, "Will you be joining us?"

Derek shrugged sheepishly, looking at his phone, "I can't. I promised Serena I'd meet up with her, trust me she deserves a make up after last night."

Casey felt that twinge of jealousy spread through her. Dennis reached out for Derek, shaking his hand. "I heard you watched out for her last night, I owe you big time. What do you say to a Ranger's game this weekend to make up for it? Nora would have killed me if anything happened to her, and you stepped up." Casey looked at Derek shyly, she just couldn't help but melt inside at the reminder of it. Derek protected her, made sure she was safe and he tucked her in, he was 'feral' with Chuck. Did he always care that much about her? 

Derek waved his hands dismissively, "Rangers game sounds fun, but seriously it was no problem. Casey was a funny drunk, and let me tell you I have some very interesting things I witnessed that I will never forget," he winked at Casey, and she just wanted to scream. What happened? What was he hiding from her? She didn't have a moment to question him, before he waved and left. 

Dennis put his arm around her, "Want to show me the cool exhibits?" He kissed her forehead, and Casey looked up at him with excitement.

"Oh, I was born ready."

* * *

Serena waited for Derek at Central Park. After all the commotion of the day before, she just needed to talk to him, see if he was okay. Derek had texted her a couple hours back that he was excited to see her. She still felt a little wounded that Derek had left her, she found out through Chuck he didn’t do anything to Casey, which she was completely relieved by. All she wanted was to make Derek happy, and yesterday when she saw Derek’s sad expression, she realized she would do anything to make him smile. An idea went through her head, and the more she thought of it, the more she felt certain she wanted to surprise him. She reached out to Blair and couple of connections, and she managed to create the perfect weekend. Not just for Derek, but for them both. Dan had also texted her to express interest in Casey, and that he wanted another chance to get to know her, and then the idea really came in to focus.

When Derek approached her, he looked much better. He was smiling, and looked much more relaxed. “Hey,” he said warmly.  
  


Despite all her insecurities, she felt the butterflies. She reached for him and kissed him. He cradled her face softly, “Are you okay?”

Serena smiled and led him to a bench. “Things have been a little intense lately, and well twisted. I have the perfect weekend planned to turn this around.”

Derek was amused and charmed, “Oh really, you are really pulling all the stops to make this the fling of all flings.”

She shrugged helplessly, “I am the type of person that needs to put everything and try.”

Derek put his arm around her, he was feeling so much better. Now that Casey was starting to see her worth again, he was able put his attention on Serena. “What crazy thoughts are inside that beautiful mind of yours?”

She could hardly contain her squealing. “Alright, you were telling me the other day how you always wanted to be on a movie set,” she said with a tilt of her eyebrow. “And it’s happening.”

Derek looked at her with a mixture of shock, and surprise. “Are you serious?”

“Well, I have connections. There’s a spy movie being shot in Malibu, and well Blair has a house there. We could go for the weekend, and you and I could take part of the movie. We could invite Casey and Dan, since he wanted a chance to get to know her better, and of course Blair and Chuck would be there.”

Derek must have looked shell shocked. Being on a movie set, what did that mean? He felt so bad, Serena was trying so hard, and he didn’t feel like he deserved all that. “Serena, that has to be the coolest thing I’ve ever heard, but it’s too much. I can’t accept it.”

Serena reached for him, “Just imagine. You get to hold the camera, you would see all the action, Rico might even let you shadow him. He’s the director. I just want you to have fun, you’ve been so tense lately, it’s a chance for you to actually have fun in this vacation.”

Derek just stared at Serena. She was literally amazing, always giving and giving, and after everything with Casey, he felt off. He didn’t know what would happen, and on top of that Casey would be there, probably being chased by Chuck and being the center of Dan’s attention. There were too many distractions for him lately, and after the museum there seemed like Casey was holding back something. And he wanted to know what it was. He felt more and more like a jerk, it was clear Serena was getting attached.

“You are amazing, and I don’t simply say it for the stuff I’m getting. It’s just I don’t want to hurt you.” That was the truth, he didn’t know how, but he knew this would all end up with Serena hurt. He couldn’t believe how much he was changing, a couple years ago he might have taken Serena’s offer, had all the fun he wanted, without any regret.

Serena kissed him, and he let it distract him for a moment. “Derek, it would hurt me more to not spend time with you, let me spoil you. I bet you were always the one planning dates, and you probably never had someone just want to do something sweet for you. I expect nothing in return, except maybe a little time with you. Please, Derek.”

He found himself accepting it, but then as he made his way back to the apartment, he had a bad feeling about this. Something about a weekend away with Serena, Casey, Chuck, Blair and Dan sounded like a disaster waiting to happen. Chuck would definitely try to get Casey's attention, and Dan would also be there. He could only hope Casey would do the smart thing and ignore Chuck, at least Dan seemed awkward and seemingly innocent. When he arrived, he found Casey watching TV with her dad. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he didn’t want to intrude, but then Casey flashed him a smile. “Der, come join us,” she said sweetly.

Dennis smiled at her, and then started getting up. “Just in time for my bedtime, come you’re not intruding on anything.” He gave Casey a hug, and wished her goodnight. Derek sat down beside Casey, and she turned to look at him. She was initially smiling, but at his odd expression she immediately felt worried. “Der? Are you okay?”

Derek let go of a turbulent breath. He was avoiding eye contact, and it was such a different Derek than the one she saw at the museum. “I’m a jerk,” he said gruffly.

Casey was surprised, and instinctively put her arm around him. He seemed to freeze under her touch. He seemed completely agitated. “What are you talking about?”

Derek groaned into his hands. “Serena,” he said her name slowly. “She’s just too good for me, I am such an idiot.”

She rubbed his back in gentle motions, and Derek's breath caught, he couldn't seem to find the strength to look at her. Didn't trust himself being so close to her. “Talk to me,” she urged softly.

“I think Serena is falling in love with me, and I don’t know what to do. I told her this was only a fling, but lately I get the feeling that she might actually like me. You wouldn’t believe what she planned for me.”

Casey tried to look unaffected, but seeing Derek so upset made her so upset for him. “I’m not surprised she’s falling for you. You two complement each other well, you’re similar in a lot of ways.”

Derek just wanted to shut off his mind for one day, wanted to just go home. For once, he was homesick. “That’s the problem, see I’m not sure I feel the same way. And she seems to know that, but she still wants to be with me. I don’t want to hurt her, Case.” _You're driving me insane, Casey._ He had the strange sensation things were shifting drastically, and Serena getting hurt was just a matter of time, but he couldn't seem to stop the ticking time bomb.

“Derek, do you like her?” She needed to know, needed to know where his heart was at and couldn't help but move a little closer to him.

He didn't say anything at first, just seemed to be thinking, but then nodded, “Yes of course I do, I just know we aren’t going to last.”

All her strength went into not falling apart, she needed to just be there for him, no matter how hard the truth was to hear. “Well, if you like her, and she likes you maybe she’s just trying to make the most of the time you have left. She’s fully aware of how this will end, so I don’t think you should feel guilty.”

 _But you’re tormenting me,_ he wanted to say. _You’re confusing the hell out of me._ She was looking at him with compassion, tenderness, it was a look he barely ever got from her. “Casey,” he said her name gently, he shut his eyes as he let a jumble of words out. “I just think there might be something else going on with someone else. But I’m not sure.”

Casey gasped, completely surprised by that reveal. He was thinking of someone else, who? Was it Emily? They had broken up right before they came. “Are you saying there’s someone else?” She felt despair, she didn’t see that coming.

Derek shrugged, still looking at his hands with unmoving eyes. “Sometimes I think this girl really likes me, and other times I think it’s all in my mind. And it confuses me.”

“Who?” She said a little louder than she intended.

Derek didn’t want to say anything stupid so he shrugged. “That’s not important, the point is I’m not 100% invested. And I accepted something I shouldn’t have, that makes me think Serena isn’t thinking of this as a fling.”

Casey felt a wave of tenderness wreck her. Derek seemed so lost, and it was unusual for him to open up about his feelings, and for as long as she could remember, that’s all she wanted. But now she realized just how much it hurt to hear him talk about other people so intensely, and for the life of her couldn’t figure out who was this other girl he was thinking about. Derek was just a confusing guy.

“What did she offer?”

Derek let out an agonized breath, “Casey, Serena put together a weekend away in Malibu, organized for me to be on a movie set. For me to shadow a director, and not only that, but she invited you, Chuck, Blair, and Dan because she wanted you and Dan to give it another shot. And I said yes, am I a jerk or what?”

Casey’s mouth formed an O. Serena did all that for Derek? She must really be falling for him to go through all that just to give Derek a dream come true moment. She was extremely jealous. Serena was offering Derek’s dream on a platter to make him happy, and it was all for a fling, and she felt sadness sweep over her. Sadness because she could never give Derek that kind of gift.

She finally found her voice, it was torturous trying to come up with something encouraging when all she wanted was to fight, wanted to let it all out, all her feelings. Instead, she put her arm around him, softly kneading his back. “Wow, seems like she’s definitely in love with you, are you sure there’s nothing there worth exploring? If this other girl hasn’t told you how she felt, maybe you shouldn’t wait on her.”

Derek wanting to scream. Y _ou, you are that other girl!_ “ Maybe he was just going insane, nothing was real anymore. "I think there’s potential,” he said at last.

Casey felt everything in her crumble, if he found potential with her, what did that mean? _Trojan Horse_ , she repeated to herself. She didn't want to be a stumbling block in their relationship, and apparently Derek was interested in someone else, and for the life of her, could not figure it out. She had no choice but to encourage him.

"Well, you should give it a chance," she said through tight lips, "A girl like Serena doesn't come by often.".

He was looking at her so intensely, it made her feel as hot as lava. "Are you sure?" _Just tell me how you feel, please, tell me the truth._

Casey felt her body lean in closer to him, and she simply nodded. Determination blazed in her eyes."You owe yourself the chance to fully figure out if you truly care about her, you will regret it if you don't try. Forget this other girl for now, Serena is your present. And she has been so sweet, to you, to me, and she doesn't deserve to be played with. There are guys out there like Dan, who are completely in love with her, guys that would give anything to be with her. But if you don't feel that for her, then you need to be honest and not string her along."

Derek buried his face in his hands again. Maybe Casey didn't care for him if she was so willing to step aside, and that thought alone propelled him. He needed to stop thinking about Casey, and forget about that night altogether. Everything seemed to clear up, and if Casey was so fine with this, then he needed to give it a chance. Serena was terrific, a great catch. And Casey seemed supportive, clearly everything that happened was just a strange, bizarre dream, and now he was fully awake.

So at last he just nodded, "Alright, I think I will just see how things go for the rest of the trip, and maybe by the end of this, I will know exactly how I feel."

Casey gave him a convincing smile, and got up and went towards her room, not daring to look back. She was doing the right thing, but she felt fragile. Any moment, the truth was threatening to splurge out of her mouth if she wasn't careful. "Great," she said with false excitement, but she couldn't help it. "Goodnight, Der."

Derek stood up behind her, "Night, Case," he said it defeatedly. "And thanks."

She felt the tightness in her eyes from the strain of not crying. She went directly to her room, and just sat on her bed with a tormented look. Why did she always have to do the right thing? She knew it was the right thing to do, but it burned. What if Derek ended up falling in love by the end of this? Serena literally had everything any guy could ever want or need to fall in love, she wanted to scream. She could just imagine Serena taking him on that set, opening Derek's eyes to a new world. Who could stand against someone like her? But she refused to be the ticking Trojan Horse. Absolutely refused. The next day they would all go to Malibu together, and something about being there rattled her. She didn't want to see Serena spoiling Derek all weekend, but at the same time, she needed to be there. If she stayed behind she would be driven absolutely crazy imagining everything. Maybe Dan would be worth getting to know better, he seemed sweet and sensitive. She closed her eyes tightly, and realized with reluctance, _Tell yourself whatever you want, but you know you're going to keep an eye on him. As long as you don't intervene, it's no problem at all._ She groaned deeply, so much for avoiding something innocent into turning into chaos. She couldn't help herself though, she _needed_ to be there. 

* * *

Blair waited on the phone impatiently, just waiting for Chuck to answer her, "Chuck, we need to talk."

Chuck was oddly quiet, so unusual compared to his usual aggressive nature, "What do you want, Blair?" He asked after a moment.

She tried not to read too deep into it, "We need to formulate a plan, Chuck. Serena is taking Derek to Malibu, and of course she invited Casey. I told her not to invite Casey, considering everything that's happened. I told her she needed to get away with just him. But you know how nice and generous she can be, it's infuriating. I suggested you and I go, that way we can make sure Casey is taken care of. Oh and Dumphry will be there too."

Chuck sighed roughly, "And what the hell do you want me to do now?"

Blair could feel anxiousness take over, "Charm her. Flirt in front of Derek, and we need to watch Casey around Derek to see what she acts like when she's around Derek and Serena. We need to be more aggressive in our getting information out."

Chuck thought about Casey for the millionth time. "Remember Chuck, our agreement."

He smirked, and in a low devilish hum, he laughed, "Oh I'm there. I will win over Casey's attention, I will make sure to give Derek plenty of opportunity to react." 

Blair released a breath, "Great, I can't wait. If we work well as a team together, then maybe by the end of this weekend, I can pay you for your help," she said with unveiled seductiveness.

Chuck closed his eyes. He was no longer playing Blair's game, it was all about him now. He would charm Casey over, if it was the last thing he did. Maybe it was the challenge of it, maybe it was that no one had ever turned him down, but it scared him to think of what laid underneath. Was he beginning to care about her? Casey out of nowhere had taken over his mind more and more. He wanted to charm her for his own interests, not any other. Quite frankly he didn't care anymore if she loved Derek or not, he wanted to charm her because he wanted her. But telling Blair wouldn't be productive at all. He had nothing really to lose, this was an all or nothing situation, and he always won. This would be no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this update took so long. I've been working on different projects and tackling school. Hoping to be able to update this story frequently again. I am legit so excited to write the next one, all of them in Malibu? Prepare for some crazy stuff !:)
> 
> Thanks for your patience :) Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
